Beauty & The Beast
by VanieeMadera
Summary: They were beasts deemed incapable of human instincts or emotions. Until July 2004, a year before Jurassic World was opened, something unworldly happened. A 7 year old girl was lost in the forest. No one thought she'd survived a night in Jurassic Park but she did and thanks to a monster. Eleven years since, Isabella Masrani has returned to the Park to see her beastly Hero. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**_"A monster that refused, sometimes, to behave like a monster. When a monster stopped behaving like a monster, did it stop being a monster? Did it become something else?"_**

 ** _-Kristin Cashore._**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _ **July 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2004**_

 _ **Isla Nublar**_

" _There's no sign of her!"_

" _There's a storm coming, sir, we can't go out in that type of weather!"_

 _Different types of cries were being shouted out through the dull roar of rain pouring over their tent. Simon Masrani was pacing with evident worry while his younger sister was wailing in agony as her husband held her tightly in his arms. Panic was slowly rising within the few people in the tent. Others were intently listening outside in the rain, waiting._

 _Simon was frustrated and worried to death. How could a seven year old girl like his niece be as foolish as to escape her guardians and head straight into the very forest that a Tyrannosaurus was residing in? The chances of the girl surviving were_ very _slim and now those chances were next to nonexistent because of the massive storm that was now heading their way. Simon's niece was smart but she was merely only seven years old. What were the chances of the young girl coming out alive?_

 _The wails of the mother intensified when Simon made a heavy decision that the search would to be put off until tomorrow morning. Simon could_ not _endanger anymore lives and while the sounds of his sobbing sister hit his heart terribly, he knew there was nothing they could do now. All they could do was pray to whatever God was up there and hope that that little girl would somehow, someway survive a night in the same forest that housed a T-Rex._

 **_break_**

 _I don't remember that day…or what made me ditch my babysitters and run off into the forest. I can't recall how I even got lost. I just remember the night when the storm had struck Isla Nublar. I was shivering…I was cold…so cold. I knew the chances of me surviving such a cold night were next to none and if we were being honest, I knew I was going to die. I was scared. Of course, I was scared. I was in the middle of a forest with a Tyrannosaurus prowling about._

 _I remember darkness…the sound of rain…I was falling asleep and just when I thought I was going to fall into a permanent death I felt the ground shake. It was an ominous feeling…it was faint but it was there. I was crying and clutching my tiny body and pressing myself more tightly against the tree I was under. The steps of the dinosaur were steady and growing in strength. I had my eyes squeezed shut when they stopped._

 _I remember the feeling of my hairs on my arm standing straight up._

 _It went deadly silent…the sound of the rain…thunder…wind were dulled and the only thing I did hear was…the low rumbling coming from a monster that was about to eat me. It breathed on me and I remember whimpering and my eyes flying open._

 _I remember…my eyes staring into the eye of a gigantic monster and the_ massive _teeth that would tear into my tiny body. I was frozen in fear…I knew I was going to die in that instant. All the monster had to do was knock the tree I was hiding under and eat me. As I stared, terrified, at the monster…it let out another rumble…a growl? A snarl? No, that wasn't the right word for the sound it made. Would it make me crazy if I said…that the rumble…that sound wasn't meant to be terrifying?_

 _As I watched, confused and horrified, the monster…the creature that haunted my dreams and killed so many men…simply_ lay _down next to the tree with its head right next to the hole of the tree. I remember…not being cold now. I was still scared, no, terrified on what was going on and why the monster hadn't eaten me yet but somehow…I fell asleep._

 _I remember most of everything that happened when I woke up because when I woke up…I had waken up to the sound of the monster's rumbling chuff…again…to my ears it didn't sound ominous or even threatening. Why hadn't it eaten me yet? Would it eat me now? I remember thinking._

 _I wasn't cold…my clothes had somehow dried up. Was it because of the monster? Again, I remember staring into the monster's eye. I remember…my heart beating so loudly. I was scared…I knew it sensed fear…why hadn't it eaten me yet? I remember the monster slowly getting up. It slept laying down?_

 _I remember watching it walk away and disappearing into the thick cover of trees and then…things were silent. No birds…no wind…nothing. Why was it so quiet? I remember running…I didn't know where I was running or too what but…I just knew I had to run. I had to run away before the monster came back and decided it wanted to eat me this time._

 _I was lost._

 _I wanted to scream and shout…but even seven year old me knew it would only attract the monster again so I simply ended up crying on the ground unsure what to do. I remember…the feeling of being watched and when I turned around I swear I peed my pants a little. There…the monster…watching me from the trees…just_ watching. _Why wasn't it attacking? Why was it stalling? I remember getting angry. I remember asking myself why would it wait this long to eat me?_

 _I remember that rumbling sound…that chuff. I was frozen in fear…this time I knew I was going to die. What other option was there?_

 _Imagine, my seven year old reaction when the monster chuffed again and stepped forward. I couldn't feel my body…couldn't move. Was that what they meant when they said 'paralyzed with fear'? I was shaking…trembling…crying. It was coming closer…those massive claws…tiny arms…the_ teeth, _they eyes. Terrifying…yet beautiful but deadly._

 _When I found courage to look at the monster…I remember being taken back…because…because it was looking at me…not with predatory hunger but in curiosity. Why would a monster…be curious in a seven year old food bag?_

 _Why was it curious? Why didn't it just eat me?_

 _I remember feeling as if my heart was about to explode as the monster…the monster lowered its massive…gigantic mouth in front of me…teeth…teeth…_ teeth. _It's nose was right in front of me…I was going to die. I_ was _going to die. It was a known fact that I was going to die…why wasn't I running? Why would I run? It could easily outrun me…I was only seven._

 _I remember…rubbing…rubbing? Yeah, I remember rubbing against my entire body…rough…the skin of a Tyrannosaurus felt rough…scaly…it reminded me of alligator skin…bumpy. Why was the monster rubbing against me? I remember thinking about a documentary about cheetahs…they were chasing a baby gazelle and once they had caught it…they weren't sure whether to play with it or kill it…as if they weren't sure if it was food or friend._

 _Was this monster unsure if I was food…or friend? Could a Tyrannosaurus even have friends?_

 _It chuffed…rumbled…hot, stinky breath hit me…it tickled and for some ungodly reason, I giggled. I don't remember how I was even able to conjure such a thing in such a bad situation but I did…the monster leaned closer and rubbed against my tiny body…nudging me. I remember…reaching out…my hand…it was staring at me again…curiosity?_

 _It's skin was very warm…hard…scaly…like an alligator. I smiled. I remember smiling and running my hand across its nose…giggling again. I remember the monster leaning away and suddenly turning around. I remember being confused. It wasn't going to eat me. For some reason, my seven year old mind was a hundred percent sure the monster wouldn't eat me._

 _It had its back turned towards me…it's large tail was right next to me as it crouched on the ground. It's tiny arms on the ground. I remember smiling and giggling…a piggy back ride…not caring about how this monster could so very easily turn around and snap my tiny body in half…I gingerly climbed onto its tail and slowly clambered up until I was behind its massive neck and sitting there petting the beast as if it were my pet dog._

 _I gasped when it stood up and began to walk off with me happily on its shoulders. I remember how I was laughing…smiling…snuggled up against the monster that should've eaten me…should've been incapable of any human-like emotions. I remember briefly thinking on how this was possible…how a monster driven by millions of years of instinct…simply shut them off and have a child…a_ child _crawl on its back._

 _Impossible._

 _It was impossible but it was happening. I remember talking to the Tyrannosaurus Rex as if it could honestly understand me…honestly, now that I think back on it. If it didn't want to eat me before it definitely must've thought of it when I wouldn't shut up. Anyway, I remember giving the monster a name…I had asked it if it had a name other then Tyrannosaurus Rex and obviously, I received no answer back so, my seven year old self_ gave _a millions of years old dinosaur a name; Gruff._

 _Gruff seemed to walk and walk and walk on because I remember falling asleep. I don't remember how long but when I did I woke up to Gruff's chuffing…rumbling. I remember looking around and recognizing where we were. We were near the outer gates of the park. We were in the tree line but I could see workers getting ready for something…I remember realizing that they were going out to capture Gruff._

 _That was the whole reason why my Uncle had come here. After months of planning and preparing, they were here to capture Gruff and put him in a enclosure where he'd be held until his attraction was ready and the park was built._

 _Why did Gruff come here? Did he bring me here because he knew this is where I was from? How could the monster know something like that? I remember asking Gruff what he was doing…why he brought me here…I didn't want to leave him…yeah, I know, pretty dumb but hey, I was seven. Then Gruff did something that shocked me. He walked out into the wide open plains with me on his back and roared…roared so loud it made my ears pop. Honestly, it was such an amazing sound. His whole body shook and quivered…his muscles tensed and coiled…the sound wasn't threatening…that I knew. It was drawing attention._

 _Well, Gruff had definitely gotten there attention because next thing I remember was a swarm of vehicles', choppers, and soldiers' running out into the field yelling, shouting, and screaming out commands. I remember Gruff standing there…just…standing there…waiting…for what I don't even know…eventually I guess they realized that I was there…and I was sitting on the monster's back as if it were my pet horse._

 _You should've seen their faces…honestly, I still laugh about it now because I knew it must've been absolutely horrifying and impossible that a child…a small seven year old child riding on the back of a massive 15 meter Tyrannosaurus Rex. Yeah, that must've been quite a sight._

 _It was then that it was decided that luring the massive monster was better then going at it head on because if it they did, they'd risk my safety. Gruff began to walk off and I honestly didn't know where he was going and leaving the others completely stunned. I remember giggling and waving at them as if I was saying goodbye. I remember thinking just how intelligent Gruff was. I remember it had gotten dark and I remember the chopper over us…it had been following us for a few hours. When I saw the large walls and bars from Gruff's old enclosure…I knew my piggy back ride was going to come to an end._

 _Gruff chuffed again…rumbled…I remember being sad…what would happen now? Would he eat me now? I hugged onto him…crying…I was crying…because…I was scared again. Not far away…InGen was standing near…with guns…and men…my family. I remember Gruff crouching on the ground…I climbed down and for a spilt second when Gruff lowered his head so we were at eye level…I felt fear…I felt fear because I thought for a spilt second that Gruff would eat me there and then._

 _I knew everyone else must've thought it as well._

 _Gruff chuffed…rubbed his massive head against my tiny body…in goodbye…? I remember foolishly clinging onto the monster…Gruff turning around…lazily moving into the awaiting enclosure…and suddenly…I saw blood…Gruff roared again…a sound so shattering and powerful…a warning…then I was watching in stunned horror as Gruff snapped his massive mouth…teeth…over the body of a solider who had been too close…and eat the man whole… I remember yelling, shouting, screaming…the screams…they came from my mother…I watched as men scrambled to close the gate as men raced out of the enclosure as Gruff squashed another man as he charged at the gate but stopped a few feet away and roared at us…no…them…his captors…I remember someone grabbing me…tightly…so tightly it hurt…I remember staring back at the monster who just minutes ago was carrying me on his back…who used that same mouth to rub against my body in goodbye…watched him eat three kill and squish one_

 _The fucked up part?_

 _It didn't make me fear Gruff._

 _Gruff had saved my life._

 _Gruff…Gruff was my friend._

* * *

 **Hola, amigos c: So, yeah, this...this is the story I've been dying to write. I've had the idea for quite a while...even before Jurassic World came out. It's always an idea that's intrigued me and I've found enough courage to actually write it out and post it up. When I saw Owen and his raptors...how they followed him...it gave me courage to write about my idea. I know it's extremely far-fetched but hey, that's the jest of FanFictions, right? Anyway, I am quite new to the world of Jurassic Park and I will try my best to research correctly but if I get anything wrong, please don't strangle me, haha.**

 **I do not own anything, btw. I just own my OC's.**

 **P.S I also know that Gruff is not a 'he' but a 'she'. My seven year old OC just didn't know. I have a a lot of ideas for this story, so, please don't be quick to judge xD!**


	2. chapter one: welcome back, izzy

_Chapter One_

 _ **August 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2015**_

 _ **Isla Nublar**_

"They weren't kidding about the heat." I muttered dryly as I pulled a beanie over my head to hide the monstrosity that was my hair. The humidity was doing a number on my poor, beautiful hair. I sighed sadly knowing I'd have to buy some product for my hair to keep it from frizzing up. I hated using product in my hair. I was a messy hair don't care type of gal…much to my mother's displeasure.

All around me people hustled and bustled getting ready for the ferry that would take them to Isla Nublar. I was one of those people. I was in between two types of people. On my left, were the newly weds who wouldn't shut up about their honeymoon and future tomorrow. On my right, was a family of four with bickering siblings and parents too observed in the sights to shut their kids up before someone, me, did. Maybe I should've taken up my mother's suggestion and traveled with my Uncle Simon. I felt myself shake my head. No, there was no way I was riding with him and his helicopter instructor especially when Simon was the one piloting. I did _not_ have a death wish.

I shifted nervously and I glanced towards the clock that said the ferry would arrive in the next five minutes. I looked down at my lap and furrowed my eyebrows. It has been eleven years since I've been to Isla Nublar...eleven years since what many called 'an incident'. I exhaled and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was eighteen now. I was a legal adult and I was finally able to convince my paranoid mother that it was time for me to go back to Isla Nublar and face my demons. Although, I wouldn't call them demons, per say. In fact, it wasn't a demon. I was going back to Isla Nublar to face _Gruff._

I smiled slightly and squeezed my hands together. The Tyrannosaurus Rex that saved my life so many years ago was just a few hours away. Out of habit, I bit my lip. Thinking back on it now, it feels like it was a dream…it just seemed so impossible that such an aggressive monster would pause their natural instinct to save a child and then let it climb on its back and lead back to where it knew safety was for that child. It was insane…many people said it was made up just for publicity but I knew better because I was that child that was meant to die that night and somehow, someway I lived.

And I owed it all to Gruff…who apparently wasn't a he but a she but I wasn't going to switch her name. I honestly didn't know what to expect. I mean, after eleven years…Gruff probably wouldn't even recognize me…many say that it was just a one time thing…a miracle and that was it. Gruff wouldn't remember me…I had been so young and now I was definitely grown up and way different. For some reason, the thought of Gruff not recognizing me really made me sad.

I shook my head when I felt the people around me beginning to get up and head towards the loading docks. I grabbed my backpack and duffle and followed the herd of people heading to the ferry. The main reason I was going to Jurassic World was because a few weeks ago Simon had informed me that Gruff had started acting strange. By strange, I mean, she ignored most feedings and stayed at the back of her enclosure and refused to be seen. Of course, there were theories on why she was acting so mysteriously but Uncle Simon had a theory that Gruff was acting this way because she _missed_ me.

Honestly, it sounded completely far-fetched. How in the world would a Tyrannosaurus Rex miss the child she saved eleven years ago? I wanted to laugh but deep down, I had missed her too. That faithful day when they captured Gruff…and I was sent back home…I felt a piece of me stayed there with Gruff.

Since the loading would be done in order, I happened to be the very first few that would board on the ship. I headed straight to the front of the ship where the railings overlooked the water. I sighed with impatience as I predicted that loading people on the ferry would take a good while and thirty—almost forty minutes later, the ferry was slowly moving away from the docks and towards the distant Isla Nublar.

Leaning out against the railing, I stared out deep in thought. Simon was going to arrive in a few days which left me free reign to do whatever I wanted until he got here and left the next day which I would be leaving with him. I didn't need a babysitter, obviously, but Claire…the busybody who kept Jurassic World running smoothly insisted that I join her two nephews and her assistant, Zara for the grand V.I.P tour of Jurassic World. Honestly, it was better then being on my own in Jurassic World so I thought why the heck not.

Maybe they were on this ferry. I did remember Claire texting me saying that they were arriving somewhere around this time and that Zara would be on the loading docks waiting for the three of us. I was nervous…I was scared. I inwardly groaned and clutched my hands tightly in front of me with a slight frown. Would Gruff recognize who I am? Would she even care? Could my Uncle's theory be right? Or…or was I just going to be disappointed?

The thought made me sulk and I found myself sulking the entire ferry ride to Isla Nublar. Even if Gruff didn't realize who I was…I'd be happy to see her. She saved my life. Without her, I wouldn't be here. As long as she was alive and properly taken cared of, I was happy. People were preparing to board off as we came closer to the loading docks and when I turned around I saw someone staring at me from the corner of my eye. Curious, I turned my head and looked directly into the dark eyes of a good looking guy. He seemed to be my age…dark eyes…slightly full lips…and black hair; Typical brooding teenage boy who was just staring at me as if I was supposed to run into his arms.

I frowned at him and tilted my head to the side silently asking what the hell he was looking at. Was there something on my face? When he turned away with a slight blush I rolled my eyes. Moving at a slow ass pace, I finally made it off the ferry and I quickly scanned the sea of bodies until I saw someone holding up an Ipad with my name and two others on the screen. A woman who looked to be in her early twenties was standing rather bored-like with sunglasses over her eyes, wavy black hair, and pale skin that was signaled she didn't get out much in Isla Nublar.

Moving towards the woman, I saw the dude that had been gawking at me heading her way too. I tsked in disdain and inwardly groaned again. Please, don't make this awkward. Bouncing next to the dude was what I was assuming was his younger brother although they held no resemblance whatsoever. The little kid had sandy blond hair that was messier then mine and bright blue eyes that I could die for.

"Zach? Gray?" The woman, Zara I presumed, asked as they walked up to her. They exchanged words I couldn't hear because they crowd had gotten a bit loud but as I got closer I caught the end of Zara's words, "We're just waiting on Simon's niece, Isabella—"

"I'm here." I said with a small smile as I walked up to the small group whilst avoiding the large amount of bodies swarming around us.

Zara gave a hesitate smile that seemed strained, "Good, now, we can get moving. We have a very busy day together." She says beckoning us to follow her up towards the trains. I obediently followed without question when the younger one looked completely confused.

"Wait, Claire isn't going to be here with us?" The young kid looked a bit sad while the older one blew out a sigh not looking surprised.

Claire, despite only hearing about the woman, was a hard-worker who literally put her work before anything and anyone else. I thought it would be obvious for them but I guess not. Since it was not in my place to say anything I remained quiet while Zara replied swiftly as if already anticipating the question. "She's a bit busy today," Her accent was pretty awesome but I could hear the slight annoyance in her voice, "She'll join us later on after I've gotten you three settled in."

"Are we sharing?" I questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Zara nods looking at me with a bit more patience then she did with the boys, "Yes, Simon and Claire thought it would make you a bit more comfortable if you weren't alone in a suite. I hope you don't mind." She glances at me as if to gauge my reaction.

I pursued my lips for a moment, "As long as I have my own room then I'm fine with sharing." I answered silently thankful I wouldn't be alone in my own hotel suite. Zara seemed to be relieved with my answer but the older brother had overheard our conversation and had something to say about it.

"W-Wait, we're sharing a suit with _her?"_ Both Zara and I raised our eyebrows at him in slight offense. What was that supposed to mean?

His kid brother spoke up happily, "I'm okay with it! She seems nice, right Zach? I'm Gray and this is my older brother Zach. Ignore him he's just grumpy." Gray cutely smiled up at me with excited eyes. I inwardly melted at the sight of the happy boy. I was such a sucker for kids it wasn't even funny. I had always wished I had a younger brother but my mother refused to have anymore kids after my older brother and I.

"It's nice to meet you, Gray, Zach." I smiled warmly at Gray but gave a slight glare towards the Zach who was glaring back at me.

"Oh, well, this should be lovely." Zara muttered as we made our way up the stairs towards the monorail.

The ride was short but even within those fifteen minutes; I found I really liked Gray. He was super adorable and had an obvious love for dinosaurs. For someone his age, he sure knew a lot about dinosaurs more so then I did. Zach was quiet most of the time and only ever spoke whenever Gray directed a question towards him in which he'd always reply, "Yeah." Zach's attention was mostly on his phone and I swear every few minutes his phone would ring continuously before Zach got an agitated look on his face and lock his phone and glance in some random direction before peering at his phone again.

"Why are you here, Izzy?" Gray chirped curiously with his wide, blue eyes.

Gray didn't like how formal Isabella sounded, so he shorted it with a cool nickname that I actually took a liking too. Most of my friends and family referred me as Bella. From the corner of my eye I saw Zach turn his head slightly towards me but his eyes were focused on his phone. Even Zara seemed to have stopped staring at her phone to listen. I blink slightly and shrug lightly, "I'm here to see an old friend but I'm not sure if she'll remember me." I answered vaguely.

Gray continued to look up at me, "Why do you say that? Have you not seen her in a long time? We haven't seen our Aunt Claire in a long time too." He asked with wide and shimmering eyes.

I smiled a bit bitterly and quietly spoke as I stared out into the beauty that was Jurassic World, "Before Jurassic World opened…I had gotten lost in the forest and she saved me…I haven't seen here in eleven years." I explained as shortly as I could as I felt my chest tightening. Jurassic World had changed so much since I was last here…seeing how everything was, was a bit overwhelming for me. There was so much to look at and yet I felt as if I had already seen everything.

Jurassic World was beautiful in very sense of the word that it was hard to imagine that this was where so many men had lost their lives when John had first created Jurassic Park.

"Wow, that's a long time. I think she'll remember you, Izzy, I don't think anyone can forget someone as pretty and kind as you!" Gray happily said warming my heart in too many ways. I met the bright eyed look of the young kid and smiled at him gratefully as I affectionately ruffled his messy hair.

"Thank you, Gray. I'm sure when you get older all the girls are going to love you." I giggled making Zara scoff in laughter and Zach snort before turning his attention onto his phone as it rang yet again.

Gray blushed and stuttered and shook his head and stared out the window muttering stuff under his breath that I couldn't quite catch. After that, the four of us remained quiet as if lost in our own little worlds. My eyes were scanning the beautiful buildings of Jurassic World for any signs of the one exhibit that I was dying to visit. My stomach was turning in a nervous way and I felt a small headache beginning to show.

In the short ride, we had gotten off at the massive hotel and Zara was quick to lead us into the fancy building and towards our V.I.P suite that overlooked the entire park. There suit opened into a small cozy living room equipped with a medium sized kitchen and a 360 view of the entire park. The boy's room was across the room on the right side while mine was on the left side behind the kitchen. I was happy as hell as I flopped onto the luxurious bed and giggled as I admired the view of the park. My stomach was still making flip flops in my stomach as if sensing we were going to near our true destination soon.

Gray was bouncing around demanding that we go out already and see the entire park but seeing as it was already slightly late and Claire wanted to have dinner with the boys before they had to turn in for the night. Gray was a bit disappointed but was happy that he was going to see his aunt Claire after such a long time without seeing her. I was welcomed to go but I only had one thing on my mind. Zara wasn't sure if it was a good idea but after I convinced it was it was for the best she said she was going to try to grab a hold of someone to come with me. Someone who worked closely with their Raptors I think I heard Zara say.

Zach and Gray had already gotten settled in. Zach had immediately taken a liking to the shiny console in the living room and Gray was being preoccupied by the large book about Dinosaurs. I, on the other-hand, had taken a quick shower and was standing in my room wondering what to wear. Zara knocked on the door lightly, "May I come in?"

"Yeah." I answered clearly as I dug through my suitcase for something to wear.

"I got approval from Claire about the visit. Owen Grady, he works with our Raptors, will be here within an hour or so to show you to Paddock 9." Zara informed as I held out two different shirts for her to see silently asking which one would be best.

Zara glanced at both tops before nodding her head towards the loose white tee shirt I had hanging out of my bag, "If you're going to wear those ripped skinny jeans might as well go with white and bring a jacket because it does get a bit chilly later in the night." Zara cleared her throat a bit awkwardly before turning around and walking out of the room. I gave a faint smile at her retreating figure as she closed my door. Zara definitely looked like a tough bitch but she seemed pretty decent to me.

I quickly pulled on my underwear and bra before tugging on my skinny jeans and the white loose tee shirt. I was pulling on my black Converse when there was a knock on my door. I yelled a quick, "Come in!"

I was looking around my room for my hairbrush when I heard someone open the door, "Um," I glanced up to see Zach standing there with slightly widen eyes and yet again, he was gawking at me. I tilted my head to the side while he stuttered over his words, "C-C-Claire wanted to know if you wanted us to bring you something back to eat." He said with a slight blush as he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Wow, the lady-killer sure had a way with the women, didn't he? I bet that was why his girlfriend was constantly texting him and bugging the shit out of him too. He definitely had no clue how to handle a woman. I found it a bit amusing since he looked kinda like a bad boy. I tried to hide my amusement and continued looking for my hairbrush, "Um, no, I think I'll just order food service or have that Owen guy take me out to eat." I say with a smirk as I threw my clothes around desperate to find that stupid hairbrush.

"Wait, what Owen guy? Where are you going?" Zach demanded no longer having that awkward vibe. It took me a bit off guard and when I looked at him I saw that he was glaring at me once again. Ah, there was that bad boy stance I was talking about. This boy was sure weird.

I honestly didn't think it was any of his business and I sure as hell didn't like the way he so bluntly demanded to know where I was going and with whom. With narrowed eyes, I placed my hands on my hips in that womanly national 'I'm a woman hear me roar' stance. That instantly had Zach taking a step back with hands held up in surrender.

"Let's get one thing clear, okay?" I hissed darkly as I glared at him angrily, "I barely know you therefore I appreciate it if you don't stick your nose into my business. Where I go is my business and with who is certainly not yours, okay? Go gawk at some other girls and ignore your girlfriend but don't butt into my business." I snapped sassily and turned around to see my hairbrush underneath my favorite blanket that I had brought over.

Zach was left speechless and since he obviously didn't know how to respond simply stood there gaping at me like an idiot. "Zach! We're about to leave…Wow, Izzy, you look pretty!" Gray ran into my room with wide eyes ignoring his flabbergasted brother.

I blushed at the kid's compliment and smiled brightly at him, "Thanks, Gray, I really appreciate that compliment."

As I was brushing my hair I heard Zach huff and mutter something before turning around and stalking out of my room. Gray glanced briefly after his sulking brother and sighed, "Zach's being weird. I think his girlfriend is bothering him. She's so annoying. I don't know why Zach is with her." Gray spoke with a slight frown.

I found myself snorting and saying, "That idiot doesn't know how to handle a woman that's what. If he how too, he wouldn't be in this predicament."

Gray smiled up at him, "That's what my mom said too but I think Zach is too proud to do anything about and I think he's a bit scared to hurt his girlfriend's feeling." Gray explained with a frown. The kid acted way too mature for his age but I definitely liked it.

"Gray, come on, man we're leaving!" Zach shouted from the living room.

Gray ran up to give me a quick hug, "I know you're going to see your old friend and I know she'll remember you, Izzy!" As I lean down to hug him, he quickly pecks my cheek before rushing out the room. I stared after the kid with slight shock and amusement. I definitely liked that kid. When I heard the door close I continued to brush my hair before wondering into the living room until this Owen Grady came to pick me up.

I sighed as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, "I hope you're right, Gray, I hope Gruff does remember me." I whispered to myself as I tilted my head over to look at the view of Jurassic World. The sunlight was fading rather quickly in the hour that we've arrived but the sunset was definitely making this place a whole lot prettier. I found myself staring at the fading sky for quite some time and lost in my own thoughts before I heard someone tapping on the door.

My heart sped up for a moment as I tried to relax my bouncing nerves, "Okay, Izzy, let's go see Gruff!" I got up with a determined face and marched over to the door before pulling it open.

* * *

 _ **Ahhhhloooo, welcome, welcome back to my lame story jkjk. I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction of Isabella, Gray, Zach, and Zara so far! I hope I got their personalities right if not oh well XD I can't wait to introduce Owen in the next chapter and we'll finally see if Gruff will remember Izzy after 11 years! O: As per usual I do not own anything I just own my OC's (: I hope you like this chapter and I'll hopefully see you guys in the next chapter!**_


	3. chapter two: ticking time bomb

"You're bat shit crazy if you think I'm letting you into that paddock." Owen had a serious frown on his handsome face. It was about an hour later, Owen and I were standing outside the main gate into Gruff's paddock. Owen turned out to be a really cool guy and honestly, he reminded me a lot of my older brother. I knew, even with our age difference, we'd become fast friends. Owen was witty, charming, and pretty damn handsome. I was surprised the idiot was single but I suppose working with Raptors was pretty time consuming.

I mimic his stance and remarked, "Then how are we supposed to know if she remembers me?"

Owen huffed, "We go through the exhibit and see if she comes out and see how things go from there." He says with no room for any negotiations. I frown slightly but I knew he was only trying to keep me from being eaten alive. His way really put a damper on the way I imagined I would see Gruff again but then again the way I pictured it had explosives in the background, doves flying from behind me, and Imagine Dragons singing _Demons._ I shook that stupid thought away as I nodded to Owen.

"Fine I guess we'll have to do it your way." I said a bit disappointed.

Owen snorted, "Imagine Dragons, really?"

Did I mention that I told him about the way I imagined this reunion was happening? He laughed for nearly ten minutes before catching the blushing but annoyed look on my face and started laughing again. Okay, so maybe it was a bit unrealistic but hey, a girl can dream, right? I glared at him blushing again, "Let's just do this!" I hissed with a loud beating heart.

I wasn't sure if Owen noticed but I was trembling slightly. I was a bit scared that Gruff wouldn't realize who I was and I knew if she didn't I'd probably cry. I only imagined this moment since as long as I could remember. Owen gently nudged me when he moved and saw that I was deep in thought. I smiled a bit sheepishly as I followed him all the way around the paddock towards the visitor's entrance. It was basically a fallen tree overlooking the front part of her paddock. Gruff's enclosure was probably a mile wide and who knows how long her enclosure ran for. Obviously, she needed a lot of room to run around in.

Owen had been granted special privileges just for this night. He was on the podium overlooking her enclosure. I peered into the dimly lit habitat and found nothing but darkness staring back at me. I was a bit disappointed. How would she even know I was here? Owen was prodding the screen humming lightly, "She's in the back of the enclosure." He says as I moved quietly towards the thick glass.

I frowned as I looked into the darkness and tapped the glass, "This is pointless. How will she know I'm here? You should've just unlocked the paddock." I muttered with disdain.

Owen huffed, "And risk you being eaten alive and potentially letting loose a Tyrannosaurus Rex? Please." He snorted waving off my moody glare.

I sighed and looked out into the dense forest habitat. My mood was in the dumps. She doesn't even know I was here…how will I know if she remembers me if she doesn't know I'm here? Seconds turned into minutes and minutes slowly turned into an hour as I sat in front of the glass with a slightly broken heart. I had tapped, banged, kicked, and done everything I could to try to attract the beast over to the glass but she had stubbornly remained in the back of her enclosure.

Owen had tried as much as he could do to tempt her away from her spot but to no avail. I seriously wanted to cry as I banged my head against the thick glass lightly muttering, "This is so stupid. Honestly what I was thinking? Eleven years had passed and I highly doubt she would even remember me. I'm such an idiot. This is a _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ we're talking about." My voice was bitter and sour. I had my arms crossed across my chest as I glared angrily into the dark enclosure.

I banged my fist on the glass spitting out, "You should've just let me die!" I got up and furiously headed for the exit.

Owen quickly grabbed my arm, "Whoa, whoa, spit fire let's calm down, shall we? She doesn't know you're here. Don't go thinking the worst. Maybe we should try another way to grab her attention, okay? It's a bit late and everyone is done working for the night so, we may have to wait until tomorrow to actually do something, okay? No needs to have that look on your face, Izzy." Owen was quick to calm my temper tantrum down.

I sighed muttering, "This is where living with three younger sisters came in handy, huh?"

He laughed and I managed to crack a smile, "Yeah, you can definitely say that. I know you really wanted to see her but you'll just have to wait until tomorrow, okay? I know that's a lot of ask from you but it's the only thing we can do right now." Owen said giving my head a pat of affection.

I huffed and nodded, "I guess." I whispered glancing momentarily at the glass.

I gasped and tugged at Owen pointing at the glass. Standing back in the shadows of the thick trees were familiar, narrowed dark eyes. "She probably heard you talking shit." Owen smirked mockingly at me as I ran towards the glass peering up at the dark eyes that solely stayed onto mine. My heart was definitely beating loudly and I felt my nerves were being worked up.

"Gruff." I mumbled lowly.

She only stared…I couldn't see her other then her eyes but I was glad she was at least staring at me. It was hard to know if she recognizes me or not…this was a dinosaur we were talking about. Her predatory eyes flickered briefly towards Owen before returning to mine and it felt like hours before she actually moved from the shadows. I watched with quiet amazement as I realized she definitely had gotten a bit bigger. My eyes ran over the scars littered around the left side of her neck. She had gotten a bit darker the last I saw her too.

My eyes flickered briefly at her massive jaw before looking into her eyes as she took cautious and calculated steps towards where I was. I was pretty upset that there was a thick protective glass in between us but I knew this was for my safety. She stopped right as walked up to the glass. Despite being the platform being risen up a couple feet up in the air Gruff still towered over the platform easily. I was breathless and my heart felt like it was going to explode with so many emotions. My mind was blank as she lowered her head so our eyes were leveled and locked on. I smiled at her softly hoping with everything in my soul that she would remember me.

It was quiet as she stared at me. Owen was deathly quiet from behind me that I forgot he was even here with me. Gruff blinked very slowly and pressed the front of her mouth against the glass; an all too familiar gesture. I tentatively reached out to place my hand on the glass where I desperately wished that the glass would disappear.

Then the biggest smile spilled on my lips and a strange laugh came from my mouth as I felt an all too familiar sound. She _chuffed._ I knew she did and I beamed up at her feeling my heart beat happily. _She remembered me._ "Oh, I've missed you, Gruff." I whispered resting my forehead against the glass feeling so damn euphoric right now.

She pulled away before nudging the glass with a bit of force. She pulled back a few feet and roared lowly seemingly annoyed with the lack of physical attention. She felt the same as I did. The glass was getting on my nerves and I recklessly wanted to run into her paddock where I can physically touch her.

"She remembers you…" Owen whispered quietly reminding me that he was behind me and when I turned around he was staring intently between Gruff and I, "She'll want you with her otherwise she'll grow angry." Owen mumbled lowly rubbing his chin thoughtfully,

"Is there any other way in besides the paddock gate?" I asked glancing at Gruff who began to pace in front of the glass with a sharp, calculating look in her predatory eyes. She was definitely trying to figure out a way to bust the glass so she could get to me and I knew Owen noticed the look as well. He paled slightly before taking out his phone probably to dial Claire. I turned my attention away from Owen and saw stairs. My eyes flickered into the enclosure moving to the side so I can get a better look of where maybe those were leading too.

My eyes found a small open platform high up overlooking the entire enclosure. It was a few feet higher then Gruff but the trees around it looked easy enough to climb onto if needed. Owen was having an argument with Claire about something unrelated so I sneakily grabbed his badge and quietly moved up the steps towards what I was hoping was the platform. It took a minute but at the top of the stairs were two doors. One was probably the security room and the other was the platform. I turned towards the door on the left side and slide Owen's badge.

The door took a moment before the light on top of the door turned green and cracked opened a bit. I slipped Owen's badge in my back pocket and right as I was reaching towards the door I heard someone behind me and I froze immediately knowing who it was. Shyly I turned around to face a seriously pissed off Owen. He had his arms crossed across his chest and not too friendly scowl on his face.

"Oh, hey! What did Claire say? I was just going to admire…" I trailed off when his eyes narrowed daring me to finish my sentence.

I huffed angrily, "What else were you expecting from me? I want to see her and I want to be with her! Did you not see her pacing out there? She's trying to figure out how to break the glass, Owen." I threw my hands up.

"She stopped pacing the moment you left her sights. Now, she's in the back of her enclosure. Do you seriously have a death wish, Izzy? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? If something were to happen I wouldn't be able to get to you. Do you think I want to look at Mr. Masrani in the eye and tell him how I failed to protect his niece? No, now, Claire wants us to meet her at the restaurant she's at with her nephews so we can discuss this as adults and make a plan. Understood?" He demanded sounding very scary as he reached around me to slam the platform door close with a lot of force making me flinch.

"Yes." I muttered looking down at my feet.

Okay, so, maybe it was a pretty stupid idea but I knew she wouldn't hurt me! Gruff wouldn't do that…would she? Even if she didn't there were still many things that could go wrong. I sighed with defeat as Owen moved down the stairs and I silently followed sulking like a child who didn't get its way. Owen held the door open and I took one last look at the glass knowing she wasn't there before moving through the door out into the chilly night. Not many people were out on this side of the park but a few couples were out and about.

Owen and I were silent as we made our way back onto Main Street and headed towards one of the fancy restaurants. Owen was let through once he showed his badge and the guy waved him through. He pulled a waiter to the side and asked to know where Claire was before the guy beckoned him to follow. We walked all the way towards the back of the joint until we reached a section where there were balconies overlooking the park. Claire, Zara, Zach, and Gray were sitting looking a bit awkward. Gray was fidgeting in his seat, Zach, of course, was on his phone while Zara and Claire were talking about work.

Two chairs were added to the large table and I was betting money that they were for us. Claire looked as beautifully cold as ever. I had met her only once when she came to visit my Uncle back home. She seemed genuinely nice despite her cold front but that was for show. I mean, she ran a park full of dinosaurs. Claire noticed us approaching and stood up, "Isabella," I cringed slightly, "It's nice to see you again. You've grown up the last time I saw you." She says looking a bit relieved that she didn't have to force conversation with her nephews.

"Izzy!" Gray cried out with a big smile.

Zach scowled at his phone which I was sure was meant for me but I ignored it as I smiled at everyone, "Hey, I hope we weren't interrupting anything important." I said as Owen nudged me to sit down beside him. I hadn't even noticed he had sat down. I was a bit disappointed that I had to sit next to Zach but I swallowed my pride and took a seat next to him. Owen was on my other side. Zach tensed slightly but kept his sole attention on his phone.

"Nonsense, Gray has been talking about you so fondly." Claire waved off with a small smile.

"Really now?" I smirked teasingly at the kid who was blushing.

"No, I wasn't…okay, a little." He admits sheepishly.

"Are you hungry? Did you take her out to eat yet, Owen?" Claire asked turning towards the man who was flipping through the menu with boredom. I could tell there was some tension between the two and I couldn't imagine why. Knowing Owen he probably tried to hit on Claire or something and was rejected by her. I couldn't help but to snicker lightly.

Owen shook his head pointing a glare towards me, "No, the kid was too busy trying to get into the Tyrannosaurus paddock." He said sarcastically.

Claire's eyes widen and Zara almost spit out her drink. "What?!" Gray gasped with wide eyes as Zach finally looked away from his phone to gawk at me again.

I huffed with slightly red cheeks, "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? She grabbed my badge while I was on the phone with you and tried going through the special platform next to the security room." Owen scoffed throwing me another angry glare. I scowled at him. Okay, I get that he was mad that I was putting my life in serious danger but seriously? It happened like twenty minutes ago already, let it go!

"She wasn't going to hurt me!" I snapped.

"Even if she didn't there are still many things that could go horribly wrong, Izzy!" Owen snapped back angrily.

"You're just jealous because…because…shut up and drink your tequila!" I hissed blackly. Technically, it was Claire's but I don't think Owen cared.

"Wait, what is going on?" Zach demanded with a frown.

Claire, Owen, and Zara exchanged glances before looking at me and I huffed leaning back into my seat, "Remember when I told you I got lost eleven years ago and that that my old _friend_ saved me? Well, that _old friend_ happened to be a 15 foot tall Tyrannosaurus Rex that I named Gruff." I gave him the short and sweet version.

Both Zach and Gray looked completely blown away. Zach looked like he didn't believe me but Gray had. "You were scared because you thought Gruff wouldn't remember you after so long…and she _did_ remember you, right?" Gray asked with wide, bright eyes.

I nodded softly with a small smile, "Yeah, she did. I know she remembered who I was. I was glad you were right, Gray." I reached over to pat his head while Zach scowled at me.

"I have a hard time believing that a Tyrannosaurus Rex saved your life when you what? Eight?" Zach snorted waving it off and I gritted my teeth and glared fiercely at him.

Owen flicked my forehead and when I turned to him he was shaking his head, "Don't go pulverizing the kid." He warns lightly knowing I'd probably kick his ass.

"Isabella," I cringed, "Isn't lying about this, Zach. It's a widely known story here at Jurassic World. She was only seven at the time, by the way. Riding on the back of a massive Tyrannosaurus Rex like it was her pet pony but the thing was when the T-Rex made it back to its old enclosure and left Isabella it immediately went to eat three men and squish the other. Ever since, she's been the same up until recently. She's been acting out not doing any of the shows and we all had theories as too why but then Mr. Masrani suggested that maybe the beast was missing Isabella and while others through it was completely outrageous…others thought Mr. Masrani was right. Which is why Isabella is here." Claire explained to her idiot nephew.

Gray looked so stunned by this information that he looked like a fish out of water. Zach who had been staring at his plate of food was now looking at me with unreadable eyes. "What now? If the T-Rex does remember her…what are you guys going to do next?" Zach asked with a frown asking the question I've been dying to ask.

Claire was quiet and it seemed like she was trying to work out something in her head. While she did that Owen and I ordered some food. I was starving since I hadn't eaten anything since I left home. "We could try the platform…" Claire said quietly making Owen glare at her, "Listen, we obviously cannot take a Tyrannosaurus Rex out of that paddock after all the trouble we went through to get her inside of it. If something were to go wrong we'd be shut down. The platform is our best bet. It's a good height above her so she won't be able to jump up." Claire explained to Owen.

"I ain't worried about that T-Rex, Claire, I'm worried about this one right here." Owen jerked his thumb at me.

I gasped offended, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded hotly feeling Zach snicker from beside me.

"It means that in the short time of knowing you, Izzy, you've proven that you'll probably doing something reckless and end up dying somehow." Owen shot back.

I pouted, "I promise I won't do anything that will get me killed and you can't keep me away from Gruff! You saw the way she was looking at that glass earlier. She was trying to figure out how to break that glass to get to me." I reminded.

"How confident are you that, that glass will hold when she attempts to break it?" I threw this question at Claire and Zara.

Zara looked at Claire who was staring intently at me, "She's never tried something like that but I imagine if she put her mind to it, she'd break through it quiet easily." Claire looked a bit disturbed by this as she said it out loud herself.

I nodded, "Then we'll do it they way I wanted too before someone," I turned to pointedly glare at Owen who discreetly flipped me off, "Stopped me."

"You know that Vic is going to be here tomorrow, right? He's here to see the Raptors and if even catches a whiff of this," Owen gestures towards me, "He'll have the stupid idea of trying to use Izzy and the Tyrannosaurus Rex as a military weapon." Owen was staring at Claire with a very serious look.

Claire did look a bit troubled by this, "He'd have to be seriously demented if he thinks he could control a T-Rex and much less Simon's niece. I don't think he would be stupid enough but you are right, Grady, I think we should keep this as discreet as possible. So, tomorrow in the morning I will close Paddock 9 off. I am going to have our best men on standby if things do go wrong. Izzy," She turned her very serious eyes onto me, "I need you to listen very closely because if anything happens to you…it will be on me. No matter what you must listen to our instructions very clearly, okay? Tomorrow you will go into that platform and we will wait to see any suspicious behavior from her and if things are clear…you'll climb out of the platform and into the paddock with her—"

Owen opened his mouth but Claire gave him a very deadly glare, "We will have ACU in that paddock too. Hamada will be there, Owen, if something does goes wrong he will be there to ensure Ozzy Izzy isn't harmed." Claire said trying to reason with the grumpy Owen.

Owen glanced at me with a frown, "I don't like this one bit but there's nothing else we can do. That Tyrannosaurus Rex is our biggest attraction…but you do know what's at risk, right? If things go wrong…" Owen trailed off in a warning.

Claire sighed glancing at me, "I know," She looked back at Owen, "But if we don't do this…something worse might happen." She says quietly just as our food arrived.

* * *

 ** _HELLO! :D Thank you for reading this rushed chapter of my story, lel. It's a bit of a filler not that much Zach/Izzy fluff that there will be in the next chapter (I think) :D? Feel free to give any feedback. If it's rudeness please go back and ruin someone else's day :D Thank you and per usual I do not own anything I just own my OC's!_**

 ** _P.S I wasn't quite sure how to play this chapter out so I did the best I could without doing something outrageously crazy. So, we shall see if Gruff_ really does _remember Jules and if she won't eat my cute OC! o:_**


	4. chapter three: izzy and gruff

**_Welcome back! Sorry the super long wait for this chapter. I kinda had writer's block on this chapter. I wasn't sure if I wanted something to go wrong with her meeting with Gruff but I decided to save the drama for later on. For right now, things shall be right and peaceful. I'm trying to build relationships between Izzy and the other characters which there will be more in the next chapter. The three amigos will be going to the beach! Annnnnd Izzy will be in her bathing suit and Zach...well, he's a guy so we'll see some interesting things in the next chapter._**

 ** _As always I do not own Jurassic World or Park although if I did I'd be rolling in that dough! xD!_**

 ** _Sorry for any errors or OOC!_**

 ** _Enjoooooy~~~~!_**

* * *

It was the next morning and I was standing in Paddock 9's platform with an army of people buzzing around me. Claire and Owen were nearby speaking hurriedly while the ACU marched around getting prepared for the worst. Zach and Gray were at my sides watching everything with varying emotions. Zach looked conflicted with something while Gray was staring into the empty paddock with evident worry. Gray's hand slipped into mine and I looked down at him while he looked up.

"Ready?" Gray asked innocently.

I smiled down at him, "As ready as I'll ever be. I think if my mom were to hear this she'd beat my butt and lock me into a closet for the rest of my life." I snort gently.

Gray giggles cutely, "Then it's a good thing she isn't here, right? She'd have a heart attack!" Gray exclaimed and I couldn't help but to laugh gently.

"We have movement," Hamada spoke up in a professional voice as he stared into the paddock, "She's coming up!" Hamada called out effectively silencing all chatter instantly. All eyes turned towards the inside of the paddock and I walked up to the glass panel hearing the ominous thudding of Gruff's footsteps. She slowly emerged from the thick tress. She looked even more radiant in the light. Her beady yellow eyes eyed the people around me as she stood a mere few feet from the glass panel as if wondering what was going on.

Then she turned her eyes towards me and pressed her nose against the glass panel in front of me. I smiled softly rising up my hand, that wasn't clutching onto Gray's, and put it on the glass panel murmuring, "Don't worry, we'll be together soon." I knew she couldn't hear me but I still said it and it made me feel silly.

She took a step back and roared at the glass panel with irritation before nudging the glass panel forcefully as if in warning.

"Alright, let's roll this out." Claire announced her face a bit pale.

Hamada nodded before deploying his unit and I saw several figures clad in black uniforms appearing on the top of the enclosure with weapons ready. Hamada was marching up towards the special platform as Owen came up to me with a hard expression on his face. "Nervous?" I teased lightly trying to lighten the somber mood.

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, I am. Everyone is."

He was latching on some equipment around my waist, "What's this?" I questioned curiously.

Owen explained, "To lower you into the enclosure without you having to climb down," He tightened the belt around my waist tightly, "It's also your rescue device. If anything should go wrong just run away as fast as possible and we'll pull up into safety." Owen fiddled with the belt until he was content it was on properly.

I nodded, "Okay." I said softly.

Owen looked up at me with concern in his stormy green eyes, "Please be careful, Izzy. Things can either go horribly right or horribly wrong in the next few minutes." He told me quietly. I saw Claire standing not too far with this distant look on her face as she rapidly spoke on her phone while glancing at me often. I had this feeling she was speaking to my Uncle. I felt eyes burning into the side of my head and I knew they were coming from Zach.

I bit my lip knowing very well how terribly wrong this could go, "I know." I told but smiled at him, "Things aren't going to go wrong. I know this is silly to think but she won't hurt me." I had come to this realization earlier last night and it was a pretty grim one and I knew Owen could hear something in my wrong that made him pale slightly.

"But?" He prompted looking deadly serious.

I glanced at Gruff who was still staring me as if wondering why I was taking so long and she began to pace momentarily looking up at the ACU on the top platform around her enclosure. "She wouldn't hurt me but I'm afraid that she might hurt them." I whispered with slight fear staring up at Owen with wide eyes.

Owen looked startled by my words but before he could ask what I had meant by that Hamada was sweeping me away from Owen up to the stairs and towards the special platform. Hamada briefly told me instructions if things were to go wrong just as a precaution and told me how they were going to lower me in on the latch. I nodded listening intently but there were butterflies squirming in my stomach and I felt extremely nervous now.

"What if…she doesn't let me leave?" I asked Hamada.

His eyes flashed with surprise but it was quickly masked away as he calmly said, "We already have a plan for that in case she doesn't want to release you. Don't you worry. You are _going_ to come out of this paddock safe and sound, Miss Masrani." Hamada said in his professional voice and small smile that was meant to make me feel better. It did sooth some of my nerves but not all of them.

Hamada and I entered the special platform and I sucked in a small breath. The air inside here was humid. It was going to do wonders to my hair. Hamada hooked me up to the latch and made sure everything and tight and good before stepping away from me, "Ready?" He asked as if waiting for me to throw myself away from the railing and back out.

I nodded firmly and went to climb over the railing trying to steady my racing heart. I knew she wouldn't hurt me but it didn't erase the ever-present fear that lingered in the back of my head. I guess it was only normal. I glanced at Hamada and he nodded commanding the guy controlling the latch to lower me down as I gripped the thick, black rope tightly and gently let go of the railing so I was hanging in the air. The only sound was that of the latch lowering me down and the soft chatter coming from Hamada's radio. "Okay, Gruff." I whispered with a determined voice, "Let's see if you're going to play nice."

The short minute that it took to lower me into the middle of her enclosure felt like it lasted hours but once my feet hit the hard ground time sped up and I unlatched the hook off of my belt but it stayed where it was it. I guess it was going to be there until I moved away from the area and they knew Gruff wasn't going to eat me. Everything was deadly silent. There were no sounds. Not even a rustle. How such a heavy creature could be so silent was beyond me.

"Gruff?" I called out hesitantly looking around for any signs of the massive Tyrannosaurs Rex. There was silence but then I heard the familiar heavy thudding of her footsteps. I felt the night that I had gotten lost flash through my head in an instant. There was silence and the only the sound of her footsteps could be heard. I looked into the direction of where the footsteps were coming from and waited. My heart _was racing._ I don't think my heart's ever raced this fast before. A few second passed by when I saw a shift in the trees and the thudding had stopped.

"Hey, Gruff." I said quietly staring up at the beady, brown eyes that have haunted my dreams and nightmares for so long. She moved forward so I could see her entire massive body. Had she gotten bigger? I saw the familiar scars that littered her body; the ones from when she fought the Raptors when the first park was here. My heart rate…instead of speeding up anymore seemed to calm down at the sight of her.

I smiled up at her as she eyed me, "Gruff." I smiled up at her.

She towered over me and the lingering fear in the back of my mind had vanished almost completely. She took the few steps it took to stand directly over me. I looked up at her as she lowered herself onto the ground as if she was going to lie down. Her massive face directly in front of my body while her eyes locked onto mine own. It was hard to read any emotions in her eyes but I suppose it made a lot more sense that way. I gently placed a hand her nose and marveled at how small my hand looked compared to her. Her scales were dry and hot but I felt them tense under my touch. I sucked in a small breath and laughed.

If only my mom could see me now.

Gruff closed her eyes and released a loud familiar sound. She chuffed affectionately—I was assuming it was in affectionate but this chuff was a lot softer and gentler then all the other times I've heard her chuff. I giggled going to hug her despite I could only get my arms around the sides of her mouth. Even then it was just barely. She was _massive._ Almost sixteen meters I would say in height. She had definitely grown bigger.

I couldn't help but to feel happy now. As if I had lost something and I had finally found it. I couldn't help the grin that overtook my face or that happiness I felt that she was _here_ and I was hugging her and everything seemed right. I know this was weird at a moment like this but I seriously wanted to take a selfie but I was afraid I would ruin the peaceful atmosphere. Gruff chuffed again her body twitching as if she was going to move and I moved back with a curious look as she heaved herself up and turned her back towards me and lowered herself again.

I knew this gesture well from the last time. I laughed feeling extremely giddy and eagerly climbed onto her and then scooted over so I was resting against the space between neck and shoulders. I steadied myself as she heaved herself up easily and huffed before going towards the front of the enclosure. "Going to show me off, eh?" I joked with a snort, "I bet my mom is going to flip the fuck out once she sees this on the internet." I told Gruff.

I had a feeling that Zach was probably going to be the one recording and uploading it onto the internet but I hoped he didn't. I don't think it would be smart if people found out about the relationship between Gruff and I. Especially with that guy…what was his name again? Vic I think it was. If that Vic guy found this out…would he try to harm Gruff? Would he honestly have the idea of trying to use Gruff and I as some sort of weapon?

I snapped out of when I noticed Gruff had stopped walking and was standing a few feet from the clearing where the glass panel was at. I peered through the thick brush and asked, "Cold feet?" I mused stroking the back of her neck. She chuffed as I felt her muscles quiver slightly under my touch. She seemed as if she was debating whether or not to go out into the clearing. It was a few seconds of silence before a low growl shook her entire body and mine before turning around and we began to walk further down into the back of her enclosure.

I laid my head down and told her things. Just random things about the time that we've been apart but mainly what happened after they captured her in her former enclosure. She chuffed occasionally and for the next five or so minutes I stroked her hard skin and watched as the trees began to get thicker and thicker. About five or so minutes later we arrived at a small rise in her enclosure surrounded by rocks. In the middle of this was a dug hole about a few feet deep covered with leaves and moss. Gruff without a second thought settled herself into what I was assuming was her nest.

She shifted a few times before finally getting comfortable and I slide down so I was tucked between her short arms and head. It was there that we spent whatever time we had together. I talked, like always, and she merely listened. She never closed her eyes but the way her head was tilted towards me I knew she was listening. It felt surreal being here with her. I was probably in the safest place I could be right now. I was tucked securely into a Tyrannosaurus Rex as if I was her baby. I could hear the loud thudding of her heart beating and her surprisingly quiet breathing.

I didn't know how much timed passed but I eventually dozed off. As far as sleeping next to a T-Rex I think it was one of the most satisfying sleeps I've had in a long time. I woke up to Gruff chuffing and the sound of someone calling my name. I shifted and rubbed at my eyes as I yawned. Gruff was staring upwards and when I followed her gaze I saw Hamada and I knew it was time for me to go. I felt sad but I knew I would be back. I wouldn't leave so soon after being reunited with Gruff.

I got up and turned to Gruff going to hug her nose, "I promise I'll be back tomorrow, okay? I don't know when but I'll be back." I promised her sincerely with a sad smile.

When I pulled away her eyes were locked onto mine as if she was debating whether or not to let me go. It was strange but I had seen similar looks in my dogs before. I patted her nose, "If you don't let me go willingly then I won't be able to come back because they'll think you're a danger to me, Gruff." I pointed out with a serious and sad voice.

She suddenly chuffed rubbing her nose gently against my small body. I giggled rubbing her skin and felt her sigh softly before I kissed her hot, hard skin and climbed out of her next to where the hook for the latch was lingering a safe distance away. She didn't make any movements so I knew she was holding herself back from ripping the latch and keeping me securely here with her. I turned towards her and gave a beaming smile that promised I would be back and I couldn't help the sadness that filled my heart knowing I'd have to leave her.

I hooked the latch onto my belt and gripped the rope tightly looking up at Hamada with a nod. He nodded and spoke into his radio. "Later, Gruff! I'll be back!" I called out to her as I was lifted up towards the higher platforms that surrounded her enclosure. She heaved herself up but kept her eyes on me as if she was making sure I didn't fall off the latch or anything. Once I reached the top of the platform Hamada and one of his men made a grab for me bringing me towards the railing. I gripped the railing and hopped over.

"That was quite impressive." Hamada spoke up in an almost awed tone.

I smiled at him, "Not getting eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex?" I joked.

The guy beside him scoffed lightly, "Yeah but also sleeping _next_ to one too." He says.

I smile softly, "Yeah." I said absentmindedly as I glanced down towards where I last saw Gruff only to find her gone. I frowned, "Where'd she go?" I questioned Hamada. Hamada looked down and looked perplexed and shrugged. We made way to move off of the platform and towards in the inside of the enclosure room. Owen was instantly there to greet me once I slipped out of the special platform door.

He grabbed and hugged me releasing a sigh of relief, "Jesus Christ, I don't think I've been that fucking scared in a long as time." He breathed out with a small smile.

I give him a flat look, "I told you she wouldn't hurt me, Owen." I pointed out.

He rolls his eyes, "It's not everyday we've sent a girl down into the enclosure of a fucking T-Rex. I knew you _knew_ she wouldn't hurt you but we didn't." He clarified as he draped his arm over my shoulders and lead me down the stairs.

"Where is she?" I questioned.

Owen tensed slightly, "Feeding." He says.

My eyes widen, "You guys hadn't fed her before I was lowered in?" I questioned surprised.

He nods rubbing his jaw, "We didn't know until one of the handlers told us a few minutes ago. That's why we had to get you out so we could feed her." He informs. Claire was gone but I wasn't surprised. I _was_ surprised when I found Zach at the bottom of the stairs without his younger brother.

"Wow, that's amazing." I whispered and I felt Owen nod from beside me.

"I know I share a bond with my Raptors but nothing as close as what you have with Gruff. I think it's amazing." Owen admitted with a small smile as I saw Zach turn away from his phone and turned his attention towards us.

"I see you're still alive." Zach joked with a small, relieved smile.

I smirked at him, "You can't get rid of me that easily." I joked.

His smile faltered slightly and he said, "Well, I was proven wrong. I admit that." He says.

"Aw," I coo at him, "What a big boy."

He glares at me but I see the small smile he was trying to fight off. Owen rolls his eyes and asked, "Where's Gray?" He asked.

Zach answered, "Went off to the bathroom. He didn't want to see the feeding." His eyes flickered towards the glass panel and when I looked I saw Gruff crushing a live goat in her mouth. I shivered and looked away. That seriously could've been me if things had gone horribly wrong. Thank God that it didn't.

"Well, I have some Raptors to tend too. Will you three be able to find your way back to the hotel room?" Owen asked with his hands resting on his hips.

"Claire gave us money to go get something to eat since we didn't eat breakfast," Zach spoke up coolly, "She had this meeting to go with or whatever." He shrugs trying not to look bothered by it. It was easy to tell that it _did_ bother him but for some reason he played it off.

Owen nodded, "Then I guess I'll see you all later." He said giving my shoulders a soft squeeze in goodbye before moving towards the door.

"Wait, what happened with that Vic guy?" I asked him before he could leave.

Owen blinked and shrugged, "He's not coming until Wednesday." Owen answered before pushing the doors open and disappearing into the large crowd of visitors. That effectively left Zach and I alone.

I sighed and looked up at the brooding guy, "So, did you stay here the entire time?" I asked him.

He blushes slightly and rubs the back of his head, "Y-Yeah, I mean, Gray didn't want to leave so I just stayed with him." He stammers lightly.

I smile gently, "Sorry. I would've thought you guys would've ran off to go see the park." I apologized to him sincerely.

He shrugged, "Its cool. We still have the rest of the week to explore the park and stuff." He waved off trying to stop his blushing. I found it endearing and cute. Zach was pretty bearable when he wasn't being a giant asshole.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I questioned.

Zach shrugged as he glanced down at me, "Gray wants to see the park but he wants to go to the beach first." He told.

I was surprised, "The beach?" I questioned confused.

Gray mainly talked about seeing the park for the short time I've known him and suddenly he wants to go to the beach? Zach nodded, "That was my reaction too but he said he heard you wanting to go the beach and well, I think my brother has a crush on you." Zach laughed but there was something in his eyes that felt _off._

I couldn't help but to laugh lightly, "Don't tell him but I have a small crush on him. He's so adorable." I sighed dreamily.

Zach scoffed, "You mean annoying."

I laughed and shook my head going to say something but his phone rang. His eyes snapped to his phone and a scowl was plastered on his face the instant he saw who was calling. "Girlfriend?" I smirked.

Zach sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he simply ignored the call and slide the phone into his back pocket, "Sorry."

I smiled in an understanding way, "If she's so clingy then why don't you just breakup with her? I'm sure a guy with your good looks can find a better girl." I asked him letting my confusion show. Honestly, if he was going to simply ignore her it was only going to make her call and text more.

Zach shrugged looking uncomfortable, "I just don't want to hurt her feelings." He admits taking an interest in the floor.

"You're hurting her feelings now." I pointed out.

He scowls at his feet, "I don't want to talk about this with you." He mutters bitterly.

I arched an eyebrow taking slight offense, "I'm only trying to help you out, Zach. I mean, I can understand from both point of views. I'm not going to snitch you out or anything. I just want to be your friend." I told him sincerely.

"I don't need help with my relationship and I don't want to be your _friend_." He snaps at me glaring at me now.

I blinked a bit taken back and frown at him. Great, the moody teenage, brooding boy was back. "Whatever." I shrugged quickly covering my hurt up as the doors to the enclosure were opened. I heard a gasp and knew it was Gray.

"Izzy!" Gray cried happily as he ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey!" I laughed hugging him back.

"I saw you with Gruff! It was _so_ amazing!" Gray grinned up at me as if I was his new favorite superhero.

I smiled down at the kid and ruffled his wild but soft hair, "Yeah? Well, maybe one day you can see her up close." I whispered with a sly grin. His eyes widen with excitement as he nods eagerly at the proposal.

"Do you think that could happen?" Gray whispered with wide eyes.

I shrugged, "I don't know but I mean, if I asked her then maybe she'd let me introduce you to her." I commented not too sure about the idea myself. I mean, back all those years I still remember seeing two men being crushed into her jaws and another squashed by her sheer weight. I remember their screams and cries for help but I held nothing against Gruff. She was simply showing everyone what she was capable of doing but hadn't with me. I shivered at the thought. That was back then but I wondered if Gruff would allow me to introduce her to other people?

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go eat?" Zach complained.

I glared at him deciding that if he was going to turn on his asshole façade then I was going to turn on my bitchy one. "I guess if someone doesn't have a hot date with his girlfriend…oh, wait that's right. You're ignoring her and ogling other girls." I sneered nastily as I gently took Gray's hand and we both walked towards the exit. I didn't have to look back to see the shock on Zach's face. He probably wasn't anticipating the change in attitude.

"What are you hungry for, kid?" I asked Gray as I basked in the natural sunlight. It felt so good on my skin after being inside that humid enclosure. I mean, the top of the enclosure was exposed allowing sunlight in but since the trees were so high and thickly clustered it was hard to feel the sun from inside the thick tropical forest.

It was a lot hotter out here though but thankfully there was a cold breeze to help with the intense tropical heat. People scurried around laughing and having a good time. A lot stopped in front of the T-Rex exhibit but there was a sign on the doors stating that the _attraction_ was closed for the entire day. That left many visitors disappointed especially the kids who complained and whined to their parents.

"I'm in the mood for burgers!" Gray stated happily.

"Burgers for breakfast?" I questioned weirdly.

Zach scoffed from behind us, "It's after noon." He says coldly as he texted away on his phone.

"Noon?" I echoed shocked. It had been nine in the morning when we got to Gruff's paddock! Had I really been in there with her for _four_ hours? It had felt like I had been in there for maybe one or two but definitely not four! When I looked at the time I saw that it was almost two! Holy that was _five_ hours not _four!_

I gaped in shock while Gray giggled at my expression, "Yeah, you were in there for a while but we didn't mind!" Gray said happily.

"Are we just going to stand here?" I heard Zach mutter over the chatter of the crowd.

"Wait, where's Zara?" I demanded as I suddenly remembered our British guide.

"Claire said Zara would meet us at whatever place we decide to eat at." Zach answered with a bored tone.

I sighed rubbing my temples. Zach was definitely getting on my nerves now and it hadn't even been five minutes since his change in attitude. I reminded myself that he was only acting like this because I had prodded into his business when I knew I shouldn't and now he was acting like a complete asshole. I would just have to suck it up until he went back to normal but I had feeling that wouldn't be happening anytime soon by the way his phone started to ring _again._

God, why did this bother me so _much_?

* * *

 ** _And there we go! How was that? I'm sorry if it seems rushed because I typed this in, like, three hours while watching Ghost Adventures, hehe. So, I apologize if you see any errors! Blame Zak for being so handsome and distracting XD_**

 ** _So, I wonder what's going on with Zach ? (; (;_**

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVERS!_**


	5. chapter four: soaking up some sunshine!

**_Welcome back, my friends! If you're new, welcome, welcome! I know it's been a bit since I updated but I was stuck on this chapter. I know I said that in the last chapter but I'm trying to drag out chapters so I can build relationships between Izzy, Gray, Owen, and Zach. I want them to know each other before shit hits the fan. I might add two chapters before I start following the movie._**

 ** _Anyway, as you know, I do not own anything other my OC's._**

 ** _Also, I apologize for any errors!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Whoa!" Gray and I gasped in unison.

Zach stood a few feet behind us with this sour look on his face as he texted away on his phone. Today was our beach day! I was super glad that the weather had decided to be a bit on the cooler side albeit it was still hot but the sun wasn't as intense as it was the past few days. Today was an impressive 91 degrees with a few clouds floating around and the best part? There was a soft, cool breeze! Today just screamed beach time!

But both Gray and I were speechless when Claire told us that we had our own private beach. I guess it was one of the _many_ perks of being the nephews of Jurassic World's Park Director. And let's not forget I was Simon's only niece. I smirked slightly loving the feel of the sun on my exposed skin. I was only wearing some ripped shorts and a tank top but I was planning on changing in the changing room a few yards away that was beside the private bathrooms. Further down the beach I could see a few others wondering about and I briefly guessed that maybe they had their own chuck of private beach as well.

The water was basically calling my name. Gray must've been thinking the same thing because we exchanged wide grins before making a break for the changing rooms. "Last one to get to the beach is a rotten egg!" I taunted as Gray laughed cutely.

We both scurried into our respective changing rooms. I threw off of my clothes swiftly going to pull my normal two-piece black bikini on. The bottom reached to mid waist showing off my curves and the top wasn't too revealing since I was going to hang out with a young kid like Gray. I threw my clothes into my bag before putting on my flip flops and rushing out to find Gray already running to the water.

I started laughing, "You cheater! You left your socks on!" I called at him loudly as I started jogging over the younger boy who had stopped to tug off his socks.

He had a blush on his face as he struggled to keep his balance so; I gently steadied him by holding onto forearm. The young boy sent me a clumsy grin before successfully pulling his socks off and throwing them in a random direction and darting off towards the water. I laughed quietly going to grab his discarded and sandy socks and his backpack a few feet away and began to trek back to the shady and cool cabana where a waiter was taking Zach's order.

The waiter was pretty handsome. He was tall, blonde, and had subtle blue eyes. Not baby blue eyes like most blondes had but dark blue eyes that made my insides quiver at how deep they looked. Oh, I was definitely going to enjoy this. "Yeah, um, let just me just have some scrambled eggs and pancakes, man." Zach informed not bothering to look up from the menu when I plopped down at the small table.

The waiter, on the other hand, was looking up at me with this charming grin, "Anything for you, ma'am?"

I smiled back brightly before plucking the menu from Zach's grasp, "Um," I ignored Zach's glare and quickly scanned through the menu, "Can I have the T-Bone Steaks and Eggs? Medium and I'd like the eggs scrambled, please. Also, may I have some strawberry lemonade?" I ordered politely watching as the cute waiter wrote my order down on his notepad before smiling up at me.

"Anything else?"

I glanced out towards where Gray was shouting playfully about building an army of mermaids and such and giggled, "Can I have a kid's meal? The breakfast one but without any eggs because Gray doesn't like them."

Zach looked surprised to hear this and stared at me as the waiter wrote the order down, "The substitute for the eggs?"

"Um, a bacon burger without any onions or tomatoes."

"How the hells do you know what my brother likes and doesn't like?" Zach demanded rather bluntly that caused the waiter to look at him as if he was crazy to talk to me so rudely.

I looked into Zach's dark brown eyes. I felt my heart stutter slightly at the intense look in his eyes and my stomach turned in a weird way it had me frowning. What the heck was wrong with me? I shook my head as I answered lightly, "I'm good at observing things. When I like someone I tend to observe their habits for future reference."

Zach cocked his eyebrow in disbelief, "Really?"

I gave him a dry look, "In the two days I've come to know both you and Gray I've learned about. Gray doesn't like anything yellow and especially the fruit. You are always moving your hands and keeping your mouth busy. You can't even sit still for more the five minutes, by the way. You're fucking fidgety. Gray picks at his nails whenever he's uncomfortable. He also bits on the inside of his cheek whenever you ignore him or bash him. Also, he has to sleep with socks on which is fucking weird."

Zach's open was hanging open while the waiter looked in between us awkwardly, "Um, is that all?" He asked looking at me with this weird look.

I beamed a smile, "For the boy's meal, he'd like some orange juice with a small amount of pulp." I added before adding happily, "Thank you and take your time on the meal."

The waiter grinned charmingly before walking off. Zach glared after him muttering something under his breath before looking at me, "How can you possibly know all of that in such a short time?" His voice lacked its usual iciness.

I leaned got up and ignored the way his eyes shamelessly ran over my body, "I like watching people and finding out their habits, what the like, and dislike," I shrugged pulling my hair up into a pony tail so it wouldn't get in my face when I went swimming, "I like Gray. He's so adorable and full of life. I've always wanted a younger brother so, I guess I picked up on his habits more quickly then most." I didn't usually tell people this and for a moment, I was confused with myself as to why I was sharing this with Zach.

"What about me?" Zach pressed on with this intense and curious look in his eyes.

I avoided his stare casually as I acted like I was more observe with keeping a close eye on Gray who was calling me over and to hurry, "What about you?" I mused.

"You said earlier that when you _like_ someone you tend to pick on their habits." He put a lot of emphasis on _like._ Oh, seriously? Geez, what was up with this boy? He has a girlfriend and yet he was over here ogling me openly and asking if I liked him when earlier he snapped at me when I asked why he didn't just end things with his clingy girlfriend.

"Look here," I turned to him fiercely and glared making him shrink back slightly, "You have a _girlfriend,_ Zach. One that you don't even want anymore but for some reason you are too chicken shit to break up with her and yet you have the nerve to ogle my body with no shame and ask if I _like_ you when earlier you snapped at me and told me to mind my own business when I asked about your girlfriend?" His eyes were avoiding mine.

I clenched my jaw and hissed, "If you want me to answer that question then no, I don't fucking like you. You're handsome, I'll give you that, but as far as personalities go, I think you're a pile of shit on the ground. I wouldn't be caught _dead_ liking someone like you." I spat not caring how his face was hardening with each word of venom and truth I spoke.

His eyes turned stoic and I knew I had hurt him but I had to set him straight. I wasn't going to stand by and watch him ogle me as if I was his. I was not going to flirt back when he had a girlfriend back home. I was _not_ going to be that girl. "I am not like that, Zach. I won't be some fling of the reason why that poor girl you're stringing along cries herself to sleep. I know what if feels like and I won't let that happen." I turned around as I inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to get rid of my annoyance before Gray caught whiff of it.

The last thing I wanted was to make Gray feel bad about his brother and I bickering. Gray rushed out of the water when he saw me closing in. He jumped out of the water and clumsily ran towards me. "Come on, Izzy! Let's hunt for seashells! They're so many of them!" Gray excitedly said as he handed me a pair of water goggles and was tugging me into the water.

I smiled fondly at the kid as we began our hunt to find the prettiest seashells for his mother back home. We were in the water for about thirty minutes until I saw the cute waiter coming over with our food. "Alright," I pulled off the goggles, "Let's go eat, Gray."

Gray pouted but complied as we picked up our large collection of seashells and started walking over to the cabana. "Zach, look at all the seashells we found! Do you think mom will like them?" Gray cried out as we approached. Zach was sprawled off in one of the comfy and expensive looking lounge chairs. He had a pair of thick, black sunglasses on and was watching Netflix on his phone.

Zach turned his head towards his excited little brother and for a moment, I held my breath. I really hope our little spat wouldn't affect Gray. I did not want Zach to take out his anger for me on Gray. Zach looked down at the cluster of seashells in Gray's hand, "Yeah, she'll love them, Gray." He said in a tone that was soft.

I arched an eyebrow well aware of the waiter staring at me. "Gray, here, let's put them in here." There was a small bucket that had been holding small bottles of sunscreen. I dumped the sunscreen bottles out and held the bucket out in front of Gray.

The boy lightened up happily and carefully put his seashells into the bucket, "Thanks, Izzy, you're the best!" He crows making me smile tenderly at the young boy. Ugh, maybe I could convince his mother to let me adopt him? I was of legal age…and I was going to look for my own place soon. I could totally take care of Gray, right? I chuckled at the thought.

I set aside Gray's bucket and set it to the side as we gathered around the table where the waiter was setting our food. "Alright, anything else?" The waiter looked directly at me with a grin.

I smiled, "No, that'll be all. Thank you so much."

"Just holler if you need me," He said politely not taking his eyes off of mine, "Names Nathan."

I nodded in approval, "Nice name."

He smirks, "Thanks." He takes his leave and begins to walk away.

Zach said something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Guy will do anything for a big tip."

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at Zach's blatant jealousy. "Oh, we forgot to wash our hands, Gray!" I jumped up and grabbed a water bottle and sat back down. Gray was staring at his prune-y hands with wide eyes.

"I could've poisoned myself." He whispers.

I laugh shaking my head as he holds out his hands for me. I pour the water over his hands for a few seconds before handing him a towel that was on the stand next to us. He dries his hands and does the same for me. I dry my hands and dig around in my bag for some hand lotion. "Here," I said with smile as I put a few drops into his hand before rubbing lotion on my hands, "Alright!" I clapped my hands, "Let's dig in!" I smiled.

Gray cheered going to take a big bite out of his burger. Zach had started eating before us and was intently staring at his phone, _again._ Gray was chattering about the dinosaurs that we were going to see tomorrow and what he most wanted to see first. I listened patiently to his ramblings with an affectionate smile. I would definitely need to keep in touch with the little guy.

We were halfway through our breakfast when we heard the sound of a car approaching. I lazily looked up from my delicious steak and squealed, "Owen!" I said seeing the older man. He was wearing some khakis and a tank top showing off his huge muscles.

He grins at us as he approaches, "Claire said I would find you all here," He states as he joins us at the table, "Look at you three," He slyly smirks, "Looking all cozy and like a family." I shot him a glare while Gray proudly boasts about it.

"What brings you here, Owen?" Gray questioned as the boy ate his pancakes.

Owen smiled down at the boy, "Just doing a check up. Zara's off running errands for Claire and Claire didn't want you three to be without a bodyguard which is why I am here." He proudly states with his usual smirk.

"Bodyguard?" I snort with a laugh, "What are you going to protect us from? Sharks? Dolphins? Deadly seashells?" I teased.

Owen lightly punched my shoulder, "I'd say I'd throw you into the T-Rex paddock but you'd enjoy it too much." He laughs lightly.

Gray laughs along saying, "Izzy would live in there if she could."

Owen guffaws, "That's for damn sure."

I roll my eyes, "You guys know me so well." I remarked sarcastically.

Gray perked up, "Are you going to go swimming with us, Owen?" He asked the older man with this hopeful look in his eyes.

I looked at Owen daring him to say no to Gray. Owen smirked nodding, "Sure, I can use a good swim. I don't think I've gone swimming on this side of the beach before. I hear they have a reef barrier," He trailed off looking over at the beautiful shore, "I think it's further down the beach but it's teeming with all sorts of aquatic life."

Gray's eyes were so wide, I'd thought his eyes would pop. "Really?" Gray squeaked before turning to me, "Can we go, Izzy? Please, please, please?" He begs looking so much like a puppy. Owen was smirking at me knowing already that when it came to the little boy, I could hardly say no.

I nodded ruffling his mop of hair, "Sure thing, kid. I can ask the waiter if he knows about it."

Gray grins widely and happily, "I can't wait! I've always wanted to see a reef! Imagine the seashells we can find!" He says loudly with wide, dazzled eyes.

Owen and I shake our heads with amusement while Zach rolls his eyes. The waiter came back when he saw Owen. Owen ordered a burger and some fries. I was too busy stealing Gray's fries to notice the waiter until he was walking away and Gray pointed it out, "Izzy, I thought you were gonna—"

"Shit," I muttered getting up, "Here, I'll go ask him." I said.

"I'll come with you." Zach shots up from his seat a little too quickly.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed. Owen was looking at Zach with an eyebrow cocked upwards before grinning suggestively at me. I gave him a dry ass look before shrugging, "Whatever. We'll be back. Owen makes sure Gray eats his carrot sticks." I add as I began to march off towards the small hut.

Gray groans, "But I'm full!" I shake my head with laughter as Gray the proceeds to stuff a couple of fries into his mouth.

"Those carrots better be gone by the time we get back, Gray, or we're not going to the reef—"

Gray grabbed his small carrot sticks and shoved them into his mouth. "Make sure he doesn't choke!" I called back at Owen. Zach was keeping pace and walking beside me with this solemn look on his face. I was curious as to what he was thinking about but reframed from asking. I was still crossed with the guy. Never had a boy infuriated me more then the one walking beside me. I frowned to myself. I should've just dropped Zach the moment I found out he had a girlfriend, I mean, I had always done it so, why not with him?

We rounded the corner of the relatively small hut. It mainly consisted of a small counter and a small kitchen in the back. Three were inside. The chef and what looked like a helper and the waiter. Nathan perked up when he saw me but faltered a bit when he saw Zach behind me. "Hey, Nathan." I smiled softly and for some reason, I felt an odd sense of satisfaction when I saw the slight damper in his too excited expression.

Nathan smiled, a bit strained, and straightened himself up, "What can I help you with?" Nathan asked politely not looking like he was up with flirting. It was probably because of Zach.

"We heard about a reef nearby and was wondering where it was." I gave a charming grin.

Enlightenment crossed his face, "Oh, it's about two miles south." He turned around and looked for something over the small counter before pulling out a small map of the entire beach. He set it down across the counter and pointed to where they were at and where the reef was located. "Not too far out."

I looked at the map and nodded, "Is there professionals there? To teach us and stuff?" I asked with wide eyes.

Nathan nodded with an easier smile. "Yeah, they have all the gear and stuff ready. I would imagine that they're pretty empty of people since we're on the private side of the beach." Nathan looked thoughtful.

I nodded beaming a mega-watt smile, "Thank you so much, Nathan!" I chirped going over to kiss his cheek. His face? Priceless.

I walked out of the hut with a small skip to my step grinning ear-to-ear. Nathan did smell nice. I should've asked what cologne he used. I paused when I reached the outside of the hut and enjoyed the rays of sunshine. Maybe I should tan a little. I heard the door open and assumed it was Zach.

"Hey, Zach—"

I felt a hand wrap around my hip pulling me around and pulling me into a hard chest. I stumbled and placed my hands on Zach's surprisingly well-toned chest with a small gasp. "Zach, what the—" but was cut off by him saying.

"I broke up with her."

Before I could process what he had just told me…his hand was curling around the back of my head, getting tangled in my damp hair, and roughly placing his lips over mine.

Only two thoughts crossed my mind.

 _What the fuck._

Then

 _Zach smells ten times better then Nathan._

* * *

 _ **I love, love, love the interactions between Gray and Izzy. I love their relationship. I kinda base it off the relationship I have with my baby brother, hehe.**_

 _ **I also love, love, love Owen and his interactions with Izzy. I know he wasn't supposed to meet up with Gray and Zach until almost the end of the movie, but, who cares. My story :D So, in the beginning I said I was going to add two more chapters but...I might just do one instead. I was thinking that I would continue the next chapter with Zach and Izzy and their kiss and then another with Owen and Izzy but I think I'll combine them into one chapter.**_

 _ **I shall add some more Owen/Izzy moments :D**_

 _ **AFTER THAT, WE MOVE INTO THE MOVIE TIMELINE ;D**_

 _ **So, that kiss doe?c:**_


	6. chapter five: willing to make it work

**_Welcome back to another chapter! If you are new, then welcome :D I kinda had trouble with this story because I was going to get Izzy to be distant with Zach after their kiss but then I realized that...it wasn't quite Izzy. My OC is really stubborn, driven, and doesn't like beating around the bush. Then I took note that Zach isn't one to do the same either. I re-watched the movie and I can see that once Zach sets his mind on something, he tends to go for it without hesitation. So, I re-worked the chapter to my liking._**

 ** _Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the filler. (Another one, I know.) But we will get things rolling in the next chapter. We are moving into the movie! YAY! Finally! Also, I do not own anything other then my OC's._**

 ** _I deeply apologize for any errors you might see :)_**

* * *

I should've pushed him away. Key word: _should've_ but I didn't. Honestly, what was going on with me? One moment I was telling the damn boy off for being such a pussy for not breaking up with his girlfriend—which he didn't even want to be with anymore and then the next he was kissing me as if his life depended on it and _I was kissing back._

He was pressing my small body firmly into his and our lips were moving in rushed unison. The tension that was in our kiss was obvious and it made my insides to turn, flip, and spin out of control. A hand was tangled in my hair tugging me closer so that there was no space between our bodies. My hands were placed on his well-toned chest before moving up to wrap them around his neck.

There was a lot running in my mind. He broke up with his girlfriend…and I know I shouldn't have felt bad for what we were doing but I did. But the selfish part in my mind was nagging that this is what we've secretly wanted for the past two days and in a way, it was true. Although, as much as I wanted to live in the moment and kiss the crap out of Zach and his super soft and super kissable lips…something or should I say _someone_ was wolf-whistling from behind us and I heard a familiar giggle….a giggle from _Gray._

I pushed away from Zach almost instantly with cherry red cheeks. Zach made a sound of annoyance and directed a frown at Owen and Gray who stood a few feet away with smirks and grins. "No, no, by all means interrupt." Zach remarked sarcastically and I was aware of the absence of his hands and warm body and despite the warm weather around us I found myself _cold._

Ugh, what was going on with me?

Had I turned into one of those lovey dovey girls? I had just met the boy three days ago…but it certainly did _not_ feel that way. Worries swam in my head as Owen boasted that he won the bet that he and Claire made last night. My attention shifted and I glared at Owen, "What?" I demanded a little mortified.

Owen gave me a Cheshire Cat grin, "Of course. Did you think that we couldn't notice the tension between you two?" He even adds a snort for dramatic effect.

My face was burning and I was trying my best to ignore how close Zach was standing next to me. I clenched my jaw feeling irritated for some reason. I should've been happy, I should've been smart and pushed Zach away when he kissed me, I should've backed away and had not gotten attached to some boy I met three days ago, and I _should've_ reminded myself that this…this thing between Zach and I would only last one _week._

The realization dawned on me as if I had been hit by a massive Tyrannosaurus Rex. I liked Zach, hell, I liked him a lot more then I should have and more then I've ever liked a guy before and it almost made me flinch with the realization that in _one_ week we would be on separate planes heading in complete opposite sides of the world.

One week.

Just _one week._

I glanced at Zach who was bickering with Owen and Gray about the bet between Claire and Owen. My heart felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest and go running for the hills. I felt really…really dizzy. As if the realization of this hiccup between Zach and I had a negative effect on me or maybe it had been the steak I gobbled down because I felt sick.

The first time I had actually liked a guy this much and it would only live for a week and I honestly did not know how to take this news.

"Izzy?"

I looked up and found the boys—let's face it Owen acted more like an overgrown teenager then a man—staring at me with different expressions on their faces. Owen looked at me with a smirk as if he had endless teasing material to fire off. Gray was beaming up at me as if the idea of his older brother and me together was his dream come true. Zach was staring at me intently as if he wanted to say something but couldn't because of his little brother and Owen.

"Um, sorry, what?" I mumbled feeling a bit crowded around.

"Claire just called me and now, we have an issue." Owen looked directly at me and I felt my stomach drop.

"What is it?" I demanded stepping towards Owen, "Is it Gruff?" I fired off with wide eyes.

Owen shook his head, "No, Gruff is fine…but Vic just got here and somehow…he found out about your little relationship with Gruff." Owen clued in.

"And? If he thinks he can use Gruff then he's out of his god damn mind!" I snapped angrily getting defensive.

Owen gently placed his hand on my arm urging me to calm down, "He won't but he's curious now but I have to go so I can distract him away from Gruff. I'm heading back to the Raptor paddock to see if I can impress him with the girls. Gray, Claire, and I thought it was best to leave the reef for another day and head straight to the Raptors." Owen explained.

Gray was nodding quickly, "We can't let this guy try and take Gruff away from you, Izzy!" Gray blurted out loudly with eyes gleaming with determination.

I smiled and ruffled his wild, damp hair, "He won't with you around, Gray, let's get our things, head back to our room, and we'll meet you at the paddock?" I looked up at Owen for confirmation.

Owen pursued his lips, "I'll tell Claire to send someone to fetch you guys from your room. Izzy, I assume you have your driver's license?" Owen gave me this older brother stern stare.

I grinned cheekily, "Of course I do. I got it the moment I turned sixteen." I proudly informed momentarily forgetting my inner turmoil about Zach.

Owen looked impressed before sighing before turning to Gray, "Alright, buddy, it looks like that sand castle is going to have to wait until later on in the week." Owen gave Gray a sad, puppy dog look.

Gray gave a sad sigh and nodded, "I know, Owen, I know but Castle Rap will just have to wait. The world isn't ready for that type of sandcastle yet." I felt my lip twitch upwards. Seriously, it was a real cute sight. We made our way towards our cabana and began to clean up. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail as Owen took off with the promise that he wouldn't feed us to his raptors.

I chuckled quietly as I tugged my T-Shirt over my bikini top and pulled on my shorts. I was aware of the fact that Zach, who had been quiet, was staring shamelessly. Gray, thankfully, was too busy collecting his sea-shells to notice his older brother gawking so openly. I packed everything up and made sure that the boys cleaned up the cabana. Nathan, the waiter, came and looked a bit surprised that we were leaving after two hours.

"Sorry," I gave a small smile aware of Zach glaring at Nathan and much to my surprise Gray as well, "We have an emergency and we kinda have to go." I explained as I folded up the towels we had used. I wasn't the type to leave something dirty when it had been so neatly cleaned. I thought it was a bit rude.

Nathan nodded with a small smile, "Well, come back soon." Nathan said with double meaning that had Zach scowling at Nathan openly.

I gave a tentative smile pushing a strand of stray hair behind my ear, "Yeah, we will. Thanks." Nathan gave a small grin before taking our plates and leaving the cabana.

"I don't like him." Gray declared as we began to gather our items.

I sighed with a bit of laughter, "And why is that, Gray?"

Zach muttered under his breath, "The nerve of that douche."

Zach was mostly carrying our things back to the buggy and was walking behind Gray and me, "Because he kept staring at you like he wanted to eat you!" Gray had this horrified look on his face as if Nathan had honestly wanted to _eat_ me.

I could've sworn I heard Zach mutter again, "On _my_ girl."

My heart thumped and my cheeks flushed. Had this been any other guy I would've set them straight that I was _not_ their girl but when Zach said, ugh, well, let's just say there were whales in my stomach calling out to one another. I rubbed my forehead with frustration. I was turning into such _a girl._ Look at me! After one kiss and I've turned into a mess!

Well, the kiss was pretty hot but because of the emotion behind it.

Ugh, I need a drink.

I shook my head as Zach and I loaded everything into the back of the buggy. There was a bit of an awkward silence between us and I could tell it was annoying Zach by the way his posture was. I bit my lip wanting to say something but with Gray humming happily in the backseat of the buggy…I really didn't want to have that sort of talk with Gray listening. I sighed softly drawing Zach's attention. "We need to talk, Zach." I said quietly fiddling with my fingers.

His intense dark eyes watching my movements almost too carefully before agreeing, "Yeah, we do." There was this hard edge to his voice that had my mind reeling with so many negative outcomes for this talk to come.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it and glared at the ground with frustration. I wasn't one to keep quiet especially when it came to something as…this. I was blunt. I learned that from my Uncle. I was never the type to keep my mouth shut, no; I always voiced my opinions without a filter. So, I was frustrated that I couldn't say what I wanted to say so I could reassure myself that…that whatever Zach and I had…wasn't just _some fling._

God, I hoped that wasn't what he was looking for.

Because I was _not_ a fling, hell no, I was not some floozy. I had more respect for myself then to be used one time and thrown to the side. I huffed running a frustrated hand through my tangled curls taking a step forward but felt a hand wrap around my upper arm. "Gray, can you turn on the radio?" Zach asked from behind me before turning me around in one swift motion and brining his lips back onto mine.

This kiss wasn't as rough but the emotions behind it were clear. He was just as frustrated as I was. About what I couldn't be sure but I hoped it was the same reason that was stressing me out. Without thinking, I pressed myself more firmly into his body and brought a hand up against his cheek urging his lips more firmly onto mine.

His hand snaked around my waist ceasing all existing gaps between our bodies as he gently tugged at my bottom lip which had my body running on hot. He nibbled on my lower lip before swiping his tongue across the steam of my lips asking for entrance but before I could grant him access…Gray was whining that none of the stations had any songs in English.

Zach groaned quietly and pulled away.

My cheeks were burning.

Zach noticed and smirked but gently caressed the side of my face, "You overthink too much." He says softly before pulling away completely and going around to the passenger side of the buggy. Momentarily, I was left a bit speechless and I shook my head getting rid of all the dirty thoughts running through my head, gave my blushing cheeks a few hard pats, and went over to the driver's side and turning the buggy on.

A lot of thoughts were running through my head and they were not about Zach; Okay, so maybe some thoughts but most of my thoughts were on Gruff and this Vic guy. What if he tried to do something to Gruff? I was seriously thinking about committing murder. Gray was trying to sing along to the Spanish, up-beat songs making me laugh a lot more then I should've. Zach was shaking his head and for once, he was not looking at his phone. His phone had been tucked away in the pocket of his shorts for more then thirty minutes now.

He looked a lot more relaxed now. He had his sunglasses now again and was leaning his head against the headrest enjoying the breeze and sun with a light smile on his face. Honestly, he looked so handsome at that moment that…that I almost drove into a palm tree but luckily no one noticed because of how smoothly and quickly I reacted.

Okay, so, no staring at Zach until I am no longer driving, check!

Within twenty-five minutes, we were parking the buggy at the back of the hotel before going up to our room with our things. "Alright, let's take our showers, get ready, maybe have a quick snack, and wait for whoever is taking us to the Raptors paddock to show." I said in one, large breathe.

"I go first!" Gray shouted before bolting into the room he was sharing with Zach, "Since I'm the cutest!"

I laugh quietly and shook my head as I picked up his discarded bag and placed it neatly on the couch. Zach was throwing his black shades onto the table before sitting down on the couch and turning on the T.V. I hurriedly escaped into my room so I could pick out an outfit to wear. My phone rang as I scavenged through my suitcase for something cute to wear.

I picked up when I saw it was Owen, "What's up, overgrown teenager?" I greeted casually.

Owen chuckled, "Well, I have good news. Claire managed to distract Vic away from Gruff _and_ my raptors but the bad news is that…Vic wants to have dinner with _all_ of us." I could tell having dinner with this Vic guy was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

"Seriously?" I scowled bitterly.

Owen sighed, "Yeah, well, he mostly wants to meet you but yeah."

"I'm seriously thinking about committing a murder." I informed Owen.

Owen laughed, "I would gladly join you but we have to do this otherwise he'll want to meet our animals instead of us."

"Can we at least see the raptors?" I add a pouty voice.

I was really keen on seeing the raptor and so was Zach and Gray; well, mostly Gray. "How about we take a rain check for tomorrow? They're being a bit…rowdy." He responded nonchalantly.

I groan, "Fine, whatever, I guess we can do something else until this stupid dinner."

"I bet you and Zach can." Owen started laughing.

"Owen!" I cried out with my cheeks burning up again.

He kept laughing, "I can't wait to see the look on Claire's face when I tell her!" He hooted with glee.

I growled, "Owen, you're such a jerk!" I lamely stated.

He kept laughing, "I can't wait to tell your Uncle."

I gasped loudly and hissed through the phone, "If you tell my Uncle, you better believe I'm telling everyone about your failed attempt of a date with Claire!"

Owen stopped laughing and asked dangerously, "How did you gain that type of information?"

I smirked, "My Uncle has eyes _everywhere."_ I whispered mysteriously before hanging up.

I giggled throwing my phone on my bed. I turned around and collided into Zach. "Holy shit!" I hissed with a racing heart as he laughed, "Dude, I'm so putting a bell around your neck!" I complained with a pout.

Zach smirked and made himself at home on my bed, "So, what did Owen say?"

"Change of plans _again_ ," I sighed shaking my head and going through my suitcases with a little less haste now, "Claire distracted Vic but now we have to have dinner with the guy tonight." I explained with a scowl.

Zach watched me with amusement, "Well, at least that way he won't be snooping around the paddocks." He pointed out.

I sighed and dropped the shirt I was holding and turned to Zach, "What is going to happen to us?"

Zach was staring up at the ceiling with an amused smirk, "You don't hold back, do you?"

"Zach." I whined.

Zach sat up, reached out to grab my hands, and pulled me in front of him with this serious look in his face, "Look, I know it's a bit…daunting knowing that we only have, like, four days to…be together and I can see that you're scared by that fact but…I want you to know that I'm willing to make this work between us. I like you way too much to just have you for a few days and then just let you go."

To hear those words really did bring a piece of mind. It made my heart swell up. It was nice to hear him say those words out loud. "I mean, I am turning eighteen soon, maybe I get Claire to hook me up with a job here because I'm pretty sure with Gruff…you'll pretty much be living here." Zach pointed out making me laugh.

He smiled slightly, "I know my track record with my now ex isn't good and I know I've made myself look like a douche but…I'm serious when I say I really like you, Izzy, and I want to make this work. I've never been so determined to be with someone before."

My heart gave a small flip as I ran my hand through his soft hair, "I want to make this work…" I told him quietly.

Zach grinned charmingly, "Then we _will_ make it work."

I looked down at him as I continued to run my fingers through his hair, "You seem so sure." I mused.

He has this serious but playful look on his face, "I am sure about this, Izzy, I can't express how serious I am about our relationship. I am going to erase every doubt you have in your mind about us."

I smiled brightly at him, "So, I guess, we enjoy the few days we have before the distance puts us to the test, eh?" I joked as I crawled onto the bed and curled up against him as he lied back down.

He lazily draped his arm over my waist drawing me closer, "I'm sure we'll visit each other. Gray practically adores you. I'm sure even if we weren't together that you'd move heaven and earth to see him."

I looked up at him with a curious look, "You know, I don't know a lot about you."

Zach smirked, "I guess we have some hours to kill until dinner with that weird guy. Why not use it wisely?" He had this mischievous gleam in his dark eyes.

Seriously, my mind just went to the gutter in less then a second.

"Uh, uh, what?" I squeaked with wide eyes.

Zach's smirk grew, "Well, I wasn't thinking of that," He gives me playful stare and I glare, "But we can squeeze some of that in there too."

I laugh and shove his shoulder lightly, "Shut up!"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy our kiss." Zach remarked confidently.

"Don't get cocky." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Zach smiles as we began to ask each other questions as I picked out an outfit and Zach just lounged on my bed without a care in the world. Gray, who I learned loved long showers, took his sweet time with his shower leaving more room for Zach and I to get to know each other. Surprisingly, we had a lot in common. Music, movies, foods, hobbies, games, and I even found out that Zach secretly liked being out with his family. He admitted that his parents weren't on good terms at the moment and he told me his fears that they would get a divorce which worried me.

We both worried for Gray. Zach was older and could understand the reasons why his parents spilt up but Gray was still young…it would hurt him badly if his parents were to divorce.

All too soon, Gray was joining us and bouncing around with a large smile. I smiled watching Zach and Gray wrestle on my bed. I smiled fondly. This trip was one the best decisions I've made in a long time and I would cherish it for a long time. Even if Zach and I didn't end up working…I would be happy with the time we would spend together…no matter how short it would be.

It was better to at least have something then to not have it at all, right?

* * *

 ** _I forgot to add! I will be continuing on my story after the movie ends. I will be changing things up after the events of Jurassic World. It will be AU because none of us know what is going to happen in Jurassic World 2 so, I do have ideas on how I want that to play out but I will tinker with other ideas. I am excited for the next chapter because I can't wait to add Izzy into the already hectic movie._**

 ** _Although, I am a bit sad to write Izzy's Uncle's death. I think his death really hit hard me with me because he honestly did love the animals in the park and cared for them as much as John did. So, for him to have just died the way he did...really made me sad. I don't know how I'm going to have Izzy react to her Uncle's death yet...she's strong as a person but when someone loses a loved one...even the strongest crumble._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I added a hint of fluff!_**

 ** _See you in the next chapter! :D_**


	7. chapter six: exploring zach and the park

**_Welcome back, loves! :D I know it's been a while since I updated, sorry! But here you go, another chapter! I kinda wanted to point out that although this story will follow the movie timeline, it will be loosely. I will add in some parts that don't go along with the movie, like, what you will see in the last few pages of this chapter._**

 ** _So, I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _I do not own anything but my OC's!_**

 ** _I apologize for any errors you might see!~_**

* * *

"Wake up, wake up!" Gray chanted as he jumped on the bed.

I stifled a groan and pushed my head deeper into my pillow, "G-Gray, stop!" I whined sleepily snuggling closer to my warm, hard pillow. Wait, why _was_ my pillow hard? I frowned and felt my pillow until a groan vibrated off it.

"Gray, take it down a notch." Zach's sleepy, deep voice greeted my ears.

My eyes flew open and I cringed at the amount of natural light beaming through the large windows and into my room. Gray had apparently opened them in an attempt to wake us up. Gray was laughing as he continued to jump on the end of the bed and avoided jumping over our legs. A massive blush was itched on my face as I shyly peeked up to look at Zach. He had his arm slung over his eyes but I could tell he had an annoyed scowl on his face.

I was curled up against him as if I was some kitten deprived of its owner. His arm was acting like my pillow and I instantly shot up trying my best to get rid of my blush.

"Get up, get up!" Gray cried in mirth with a massive smile, "We're exploring the park today and we're going on _all_ the rides!" Gray stumbled off the bed and thumped loudly on the floor.

I lunged across the bed with a laugh and peered over the edge as Gray lied on the ground with a massive grin, "You okay, darling?" I drawled out lazily while pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

Gray nodded quickly and bounced up on his feet, "Come on, come on! Get ready! Zara's going to be here in an hour to take us to the Innovation Center!" Gray practically shouts enthusiastically with this beaming grin.

"Zara?" I murmured with a slight frown as Gray darts of towards the living room, "I thought Claire was showing us around." I voiced my thoughts out loud. Gray, obviously too thrilled and busy shouting, didn't hear me. I felt the bed move and then dip before I glanced over to see that Zach had plopped down beside me. His hair was messily thrown all over and his eyes were dark with sleep.

I blushed once more remembering we had fallen asleep together, well, Gray had thrown himself over both our bodies and fallen asleep with us. After last night's disaster of a dinner…I just wanted to snuggle with Zach with Gray being the bundle of joy he was. Vic had dared to bad mouth not only the park and Gruff but he bad mouthed _my uncle_ and no one and I mean _no one_ spoke about my uncle in a rude or bad manner.

So, I got up, dumped my hot soup over the moron, and left in angry tears. Owen had been laughing his ass off while Claire repeatedly apologized even though she looked pleased about my actions. Zara was snickering in her seat snapping pictures for her SnapChat. Zach and Gray rushed after me and found me back in the hotel room, angry as hell.

Luckily, they were both able to calm me down and well, we fell asleep.

"You alright?" Zach questioned running a hand through his messy strands.

I nodded with a slight smile, "Yeah, I just hope I didn't get Owen or Claire in trouble with Vic." I curled up against his side enjoying his warmth. Zach eagerly draped his arm around me and pulled me closer as he kissed my forehead.

"Nah, I doubt it. Claire might have some ass kissing to do but I wouldn't worry about it too much." Zach lazily ran his slender fingers through my curly hair.

"We have quite a day ahead of us, don't we?" I grinned up at him.

"You know, to be honest, I wasn't thrilled about this whole trip," Zach locked his dark eyes with my lighter ones, "But I am definitely thrilled now." He even gives me a charming grin that has my insides twisting in a funny way.

Despite my best efforts, I blushed under his sharp gazed. His grins widens as he rolls us over so I was straddling his waist and his hands were settled on my hips. I laughed as I ran a hand through my hair to push back my bangs, "So, are we eating or are we saving that for later?" I questioned as Zach watches my movements with interest.

He blinks and yawns but before he can answer, Gray does.

"You guys better _not_ be kissing because I'm already ready!" the energetic young boy screams from across the entire suite.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I called out as Zach lazily rubbed circles in my sides.

Gray didn't answer but I could assume that meant no. Chuckling, I leaned over and gently pecked Zach on the lips. He hummed in protest when I tried moving away and shifted his hands upwards. One was cradling my face and the other was getting tangled in my thick locks. He eagerly licked his lips just before our lips once more in a deeper kiss. A breathless, pleased sigh escaped my mouth and into his.

He gently nipped at my bottom lip and without anyone around to interrupt, I gladly allowed him entrance. The invasion of his tongue was sweet and dominant. I held onto his shoulders feeling the muscles tense and quiver deliciously. A small fire ignited through my body from his simple display of affections, and it was growing with each second that passed.

The hand tangled in my hair kept firm. The other cradling my face was now resting my hip, rubbing figure eights in the exposed skin of my hip bone. I shivered against him before pulling my lips away and trailing them down leisurely to his neck. Zach sucked in a sharp intake of air as I skimmed my mouth against the length of his neck and gauged his body's reaction. When I skimmed over a certain spot, the figure eights on my hips ceased, and his fingers were grasping my hip bone.

A low hiss had escaped from his red lips.

I hummed lightly in approval feeling my heart thump rather wildly; I was so sure Zach could hear it beating. I could _feel_ the rapid but steady rhythm of his heart underneath the palm of my hand resting against his shoulder. I gently ran the tip of my tongue against his favored spot feeling him shift underneath me. I opened my mouth over the same spot and sucked the piece of soft flesh into my mouth.

Zach groaned and the sound resonated from underneath me. A delectable shudder ran through me as I breathlessly chuckled, the sound greeting my ears in a foreign way. "Are you guys ready yet?!" Gray shouted from the living room, his footsteps heading our way.

I pulled away with a sigh of displeasure and leaned back. It took me a moment to realize what was pressed against the inside of my thigh. A blush was blown over my face as Zach shyly avoids my eyes muttering, "I wasn't prepared for any of that."

"What _are you guys doing_?" Gray's exasperated voice made us jump.

Zach's eyes widened in mortification at his little brother walking in on such a compromising position I, on the other hand, wasn't too embarrassed. Well, I wasn't the one with a hard on with his little brother in the room, but I would save Zach the dying embarrassment and not move from his lap until Gray was safely away from the room.

"We were wrestling," I easily lied through my teeth and grinned, "And I won."

Gray's face lightened up, "Really? He never lets me win!" He says excitedly.

I nodded with a smirk, "Can you give us a moment, honey? I want to save Zach the embarrassment of losing." I cooed to the young boy. The wild-haired boy nodded quickly and ran out of the room laughing.

"Zach lost to a girl! I am _so telling mom!"_

Zach and I looked at each other. A smirk was on my face, his had a frown. "Would you rather I'd get off and him to see your—"

" _No."_ Zach's cheeks tinged red.

I grinned and jumped off of him, "Don't do anything to disgrace my bed." I threw him a playful smirk.

Zach remained rooted in his spot and shot me a bemused glare as I went into the bathroom and closed the door to shower.

 _This was going to be an interesting day._

 **_break_**

"Come on!" Gray yelled as he ran in front of us. There was impatient tone in the young blonde's voice.

"Relax, dude." Zach shook his head as we trailed behind the excited kid.

Zara was behind us on her phone speaking to one of her girlfriends; not paying any attention to us. We were walking up to the Innovation Center where we were supposed to meet Claire. Gray ran up the steps eagerly calling out to us to hurry before shoving the large, double doors open. Inside we were greeted by an array of activity. A hologram of earth was projected in the middle of the room showing where several of dinosaurs lived during pre-history.

In the corner, there was a statue of John Hammond.

Different voices merged together as we entered. Gray was overwhelmed but there was a massive smile on his face before he threw himself at the Mr. DNA show, I guess it quizzed guests about genetics. Gray doesn't pause as he begins to push buttons and reciting answers _from heart._

"Cytosine, Guanine, Adenine, and thymine," He shoots out proudly and I only gape in shock while Zach smirks, "The same four things in everything that ever lived."

I looked around in awe before I felt a hand slide into mine. My heart thumped loudly as I shyly looked up at Zach. His dark eyes were focused on me but there was slight red tint to his pale cheeks. "Um, I hope this is okay." He mumbles rubbing the back of his hand with his free hand.

Zara muttered from behind us, "They are acting so cute, it's making me sick."

"Is that hand holding I see?" Claire's light and professional voice came from behind us.

Gray whirls around and beams at his aunt. Claire was descending down the stairs with her phone, like always, glued to her ear. She hurriedly ends the conversation as she nears us. Gray runs into her and hugs her tightly in excitement. Claire, obviously a bit caught off guard, awkwardly pats Gray on the back.

I snickered gaining her attention.

"So, I didn't know this was a thing." Claire motioned between us as Gray bounces around naming off things we were going to do together.

I sheepishly grin while Zach shrugs but there's thing proud gleam in his eyes as he glances at me, "It just kind of happened." Zach answered giving my hand a squeeze.

I beamed at him as Claire's expression softens, "Well, I hope you treat her right or else I'll feed you to the Raptors," She paused and tilted her head to the side as she added, "Or perhaps I should feed you to the Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

Zach paled a bit more before puffing out his chest, "That's not gonna happen, okay? I'm taking this _very_ seriously."

Claire looks impressed before saying, "So, I see you already got your wristbands," She digs out a white envelope with the Jurassic World logo on it, "And this is for food." Zach takes a bit confused and I chewed on the inside of my cheek as Gray stands in front of us and looks up at his Aunt, confused as well.

Claire, not noticing their expressions keeps on, "Zara here is going to take care of you until I'm done working tonight, okay?" Zara glances up from her phone with an impatient expression. Gray has this gloomy look on his face while Zach was frowning at his Aunt.

"You're not coming with us?" Gray's voice was small and full of disappointment.

I sighed and felt my heart clench.

Claire's expression falls a bit at her nephews faces, "Oh, um, I really wish that I could," She tries not to stumble over her words, "But tomorrow, I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that," She tries to lighten up Gray, "That's gonna be cool, right?" She desperately looks up at me and Zach for help.

Zach clenches his jaw and looks away while I give her a pointed glare. Gray looks so blue now. Claire's phone begins to ring, "Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh," She thinks as she holds up her phone and begins to back away, "Uh, Six!"

Zara instantly butts in, "No, no, don't forget you have the—"

Claire sighs and nods, "Right, of course. I will see you tonight at eight!" None of us respond as her phone continues to ring insistently, "Okay, so, um, have fun," She turns to Zara, "And take very good care of them." Smiling, she walks through the holographic dinosaur in the main display.

"Well, that went amazingly." I muttered under my breath.

"She is _very_ busy. Your Uncle is arriving today." Zara snipped.

I brightened up, "He is?" I said wide-eyed.

She nods with a very slight smile on her lips. I grin happily, "He's early, I wonder why." I murmured before turning to Gray, who still remained sullen, "Hey, we can still have fun, yeah? We have so much to see! All the rides and attractions!" I spoke to him with a large grin. His wide blue eyes look up at me, "We're gonna go see Gruff, ride baby dinosaurs, we're gonna be on the train, and all of that good stuff, cheer up!" I nudged his shoulder.

A smile pecks his lips as he nods quickly, "You're right! Claire must be bored since she always sees this stuff; we can have fun without her, right?" Gray asked his older brother.

Zach, who had been staring at me, was now smiling down at his younger brother, "Yeah, man, we don't need Aunt Claire. We have Izzy with us, so, that has got to be better, right?" Zach smirked and I blushed and glared at him playfully.

Gray nods excitedly, "Yeah!"

Gray stuck close as we made our way to the nearest attraction which was the _Gentle Giants Petting Zoo._ Zara trailed behind us chatting away quietly on her phone not bothering to pay attention to us; not that I cared. I wouldn't like getting stuck with this kind of babysitting job either. The sun felt great on my skin, and thankfully the sun wasn't as harsh as it was a few days ago. My eyes caught the signs pointing towards Gruff's attraction.

"Hey, can we go visit Gruff after?" I asked Zach.

Zach, who had been eying some of the nearby shops, turned his attention towards me and saw what I was looking at. "Yeah, of course." Zach responded breezily. Gray, who had heard, jumped around excitedly like a puppy.

"I can't wait to see Gruff again! She's so cool!" Gray cried out merrily.

I smiled fondly at Gray and nodded, "She's very cool."

We made our way to the petting zoo, which was _packed,_ but luckily with the special colored bands we got. The three of us easily skipped the entire line and gained access to the petting zoo. I was happily feeding some of the baby dinosaurs while Gray was riding a baby triceratops with happy laughter. Zach was taking pictures of Gray to send to their mother with a small smile on his face.

A baby Stegosaurus was rubbing against my side enjoying the food I was feeding it. I honestly couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Despite the loudness in the background, I hear the distinct click of a camera from my right. Instinctively, I leaned away from the now mewling Stegosaurus and looked up to see Zach standing a few feet away with his phone pointed at me.

I arched an eyebrow in question, "Did…Did you just take a picture of me?" I asked, shocked.

Zach grinned a bit shyly, "Y-Yeah, I did. I couldn't resist…you looked so beautiful in that moment, I just had too." Zach replied coming to my side and rubbing the baby Stegosaurus in a way that had the baby mewling in content and turning its attention to Zach.

I blushed and mumbled, "You really like me, don't you?"

Zach didn't bat an eyelash, "Yeah, I do. A lot."

My blush deepened and my heart stuttered a bit from his instant response and avoided his smirking stare. In the background, I could make out Gray's mirthful laughter over the other children's. Zach was now rubbing the baby stegosaurus who was responding back happily with tiny mewls and growls. I glanced over my shoulder to check on Gray and laughed quietly when I saw him being swarmed by a couple of baby Gallimimus.

I took out my phone and began recording trying to contain my laughter as Gray began to panic and just tossed the food away from him. The herd of baby Gallimimus followed and left Gray alone, the poor looked relieved. I snickered when he glared playfully at me.

"You couldn't have helped me?" Gray demanded with a pout.

I smirked, "I was too busy recording." I announced truthfully.

Gray muttered, "I almost lost a finger."

"Gallimimus don't have teeth." I pointed out.

He huffs, "I know!"

I laughed and Gray joined. There was the sound of a camera clicking and when I looked to the side, there was Zach holding his phone up and it was pointed at us. He had this content smile on his face, "I'm sending that to mom."

Gray's face burns red, "N-No, don't send her it! How am I supposed to become a dinosaur wrangler if I can't even handle the babies?!" Gray cried out with a desperate expression on his young face.

I snickered, "Don't become one then?"

He glared at me, "I want to work with dinosaurs, like, Izzy does with Gruff." Gray states seriously as Zack steps closer to us, so, he could hear us better.

"But…Gruff is a Tyrannosaurus Rex." Zach pointed out obviously.

Gray sent him a dry look that made me snort in laughter, "I want to work closely with animals…the herbivores, obviously, or maybe with Raptors…like Owen does with his raptors!" Gray gasps.

"It'll take a lot of hard work," I mused running my dainty fingers through his wild curls, "Gruff and I share a bond…that even I don't understand…but Owen has a bond with his raptors because he doesn't see them as animals…he sees them as equals. They respect him after so much time with him, you have to put in the same amount of work if you want a special bond with these creatures, Gray, just because you've raised them doesn't make them docile towards you. It'll take _years_ of hard work, are you prepared for that?" I questioned looking down at the young boy.

Gray had held on to my every word as if I spoke some secret mantra. His eyes were wide and sparkling, his mouth curved into this toothy smile, and his body was shaking with excitement. I smiled slightly in amusement. Gray nodded so quickly I was afraid he'd break his neck, "I am prepared for that, I am! I know so much about dinosaurs! Right, Zach?"

Zach nods, "Yeah, Gray knows a ton."

"See?" Gray turns to me, "I can do this! I am going to work with Dinosaurs!" He sounds so determined that I couldn't help but to believe him.

"I know you will, kid." I answered fondly before perking up, "How about we go see Gruff?" I grinned. Gray whoops out in delight before grabbing my hand and Zach's and dragging us out of the petting zoo. Pushing against the large crowds, we began trekking towards Gruff's enclosure. I had spotted a sunscreen station and began to pull the boys towards it, much to their complaints. I had already been used to such harsh suns; I traveled all over Europe, Eastern Asian, and Greece to become immune to the harsh rays, Zach and Gray weren't and it showed. Both boys were pale and their skin was beginning to redden from the lack of sunscreen. It wasn't much but I could tell.

So, I was here, trying to rub sunscreen on a stubborn and squirming Gray.

"Gray, you're going to get sunburn if you don't put on sunscreen." I complained as I tried to put sunscreen on his nose. The boy was scrunching up his face making it difficult for me as I tried to avoid getting the lotion in his eyes.

"I don't need so much!" Gray complained back.

"Look at Zach," I pointed to the lean boy who was leaning against the stand with his sunglasses on.

I momentarily drooled at how handsome he looked before shaking the thought out of my head, "He put on his sunscreen like a good boy, why can't you?" I pouted.

Gray peeked at Zach, who was now smirking at him, and steeled himself. He looked back to me and ordered, "Drench me in sunscreen, I'm ready!" I couldn't help but to laugh and continued putting on decent amounts of sunscreen on his exposed skin. When I was finished, Gray ran off to pee in the restroom. I sighed as I moved to stand beside Zach.

"So," Zach drawled out lazily, "Since I was such a good boy, do I get a reward?" I give him a dry look when I see the smirk on his face.

"Seriously?" But I couldn't help but to laugh.

His smirks vanishes and was replaced by a smile, "Seriously, I think I deserve some sort of reward. That was a lot of hard work getting that sunscreen out of the bottle; I almost lost my eye." Zach dramatically remarks with a sigh.

I snort and shake my head, "You poor soul, how did you survive?" I asked sarcastically.

Zach turns his head and I could feel that he was looking at me, "I don't know but I demand a reward."

I shook my head with a laugh falling from my lips, "Fine." I gave in and pecked him on the lips.

He grins, satisfied, "Was that so hard?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Dork."

Zach chuckles as Gray bounces over to us. "Ready?" I beamed down at Gray.

He nods and we begin making our way towards our designation.

"I wonder if we should call Claire and see if you can go inside again." Gray questions as we were stuck behind a slow, large crowd of people. I kept my hand firmly around his small one, so I wouldn't lose him in the crowd. Zach was right behind me keeping a hand on my waist letting me know that he was there.

"Why are there so many people?" I complained as we tried pushing against the crowd.

"Did something happen?" Zach asked leaning over so I could hear him better.

"Um, guys?" Gray asked when he stopped walking.

"What?" Zach and I asked in unison.

He looked up at us before pointing forward. I followed the direction of his finger and paled a bit. In front of the gates into Gruff's enclosure was a mass of swarming bodies known as the A.C.U unit. They looked pretty serious and in front with them, also, was Claire and my Uncle.

"Uncle?" I called out moving forward with Gray and Zach. The railings were closed and guarded by some A.C.U troops. One of them must've recognized me from the day before when I was in Gruff's enclosure because he let the three of us through.

My uncle's familiar well-tailored figure turned when he heard my voice. His dark, almond eyes falling on my approaching form. A smile tugging at his mouth.

"Isabella!" My Uncle called out in relief.

I ran up to him and allowed him to engulf me in a hug, "You're here early." I breathed happy to see him.

"Well, I was eager to get out here and see you." He responded easily with a grin.

"What happened?" I asked nodding towards the enclosure.

My Uncle answered with a shrug, "I believe she missed too, so, she rammed into the glass. Luckily, it was in between a show so, none of the civilians' witnessed such a thing. Claire and I were just coming back when we heard and we were just going to call you. I think she needs to see that you're here to calm her down."

I felt relieved hearing that it wasn't anything _that_ serious, "Oh." I hummed before stating, "Well, okay, let me see her." I said earning a wide grin from my uncle. He gave out a loud laugh and patted my shoulder with affection.

"That is the Masrani way! Just like your mother! Come, I want to witness such a miracle. I heard yesterday what had happened and I am eager to see it with my own eyes. I was glad I was right." He stated turning around to look at Gray and Zach.

"Ah, and you must be Claire's nephews!" Uncle looked thrilled.

Gray, who looked awe-struck, nodded dumbly with his mouth hanging open. "You must be Gray." Uncle peered at Gray who was stunned in silence. "Claire had told me a lot about you. She says you wish to work here with our animals, is that true, son?"

Gray stood there.

I laughed, "He does, Uncle, he knows so much about dinosaurs even more so then those of his age. I think if he puts the work in, you'd have yourself another Steve Irwin but with Dinosaurs!" I nudge Gray with a grin.

Uncle looked thrilled to hear that and turns to peer at Zach, who was nervously shifting from foot to foot. "And you _must_ be Zach?" Uncle grinned a grin I knew all too well, "Claire has told me that you have taken a liking to my beautiful niece, is it true?"

"Um, uh, Uncle?" I tear the attention away from a terrified Zach, "We have a situation that needs our attention? You know, possible T-Rex breaking through the glass?" I grinned nervously as my Uncle peered at me closely.

He saw what I was doing but played along, "Ah, yes, Gruff. Fine, let's move along." Uncle throws Zach a stare that held an obvious message:

 **We are not finished talking.**

Oh boy.


	8. chapter seven: some fun in the sun!

**_Welcome back, loves! I know it has been a while since I last updated. I have been crazy busy but I finally managed to squeeze this into my hectic schedule. It's not super crazy but things will definitely be picking up in the next chapter! I'm really excited for it :D_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _I apologize for any errors!_**

* * *

"We just need you to distract her for thirty minutes at most." Claire instructed as ACU strapped another harness around my body to drop me into Gruff's enclosure. People were buzzing around us, the new replacement for the window was in the corner, the team that would be inserting it preparing themselves, and Gruff was nowhere to be seen. Owen was monitoring her from the security room and had stated that she was where they dropped me off last time.

She was just patiently waiting now.

Gray was excitedly speaking to my Uncle who seemed very impressed with the young kid. Zach was casting worried looks in my direction every now and then trying to be discreet. "This should go a lot more smoothly if you hadn't been here." Claire explained as I eyed the window that Gruff had practically crushed with just one hit. If she had hit it again, she would've surely busted the window wide open. This window seemed thicker and heavier. I doubt this window could hold Gruff either way.

"Are you ready? Do you have any concerns?" Claire questioned looking a bit perturbed by my silence.

I shook my head, "No, I know what I need to do. This isn't anything new." I answered with a smile.

Claire glanced at Zach and excused herself, "I'll go pry Gray off of Mr. Masrani." Claire swiftly brushed by telling Gray to lay off my Uncle. I turned to Zach and gave him a firm look. He had this frown on his face as he gazed between the almost busted window and me. It was obvious to tell what he was worried about.

"You look like you have something on your mind." I mused gently slipping my hand into his. His fingers curled around my hand firmly as he looked at me. His brooding eyes full of displeasure.

"I know she wouldn't hurt you but a small part of me can't help but to worry." Zach explained with a small sigh.

It was natural for him to worry. Gruff wasn't some domesticated animal. She was a Tyrannosaurus Rex; a supposed monster incapable of human emotions. But I knew Gruff well enough to know she would never hurt me but the rational part always warned me to be careful with Gruff. At any second, she could snap and kill me easily. It was a scary thought to think that Gruff would do such a thing after all she did the night she saved me and how she acted whenever I didn't visit her often.

I was aware of Zach staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I gave him a small smile, "It's only natural to worry and I'm grateful that you care that much to worry, but nothing is going to happen, okay?" I leaned in and kissed his cheek gently.

He hums lowly in content and murmurs, "Was it on the cheek because your Uncle is watching?" He gives me a shy grin.

From the corner of my eye, I could see my Uncle fawning over us and no doubt my mom would get wind of this new relationship soon. "If I kiss you on your mouth he'll start planning our wedding." I laughed as Zach pulls me towards him to give me a tight hug.

"Just be careful, okay?" He breathes quietly…so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"Okay." I murmured kissing his cheek once more before I began to walk up the stairs towards the balcony platform. ACU was waiting and the others were up in the higher platforms talking among themselves. I was strapped securely, got the green light to go, and climbed over the railing. Gruff was below and already staring up. Her beady eyes were watching with intense sharpness.

"If anything goes wrong…" The woman began to say but I held up my hand halting her words.

"Nothing is going to go wrong." I asserted firmly and gave her a small smile, "She would never hurt me."

She looked taken back but smiled back and nodded, "Alright, thirty minutes, is all we need but if you want to stay longer that's fine too." She informed.

I nodded, "Okay." I held onto the thick rope and pushed myself away from the railing. I swayed for a moment before I stilled and then they proceeded to lower me down. Gruff was chuffing and pacing below me. My heart was oddly calm but my stomach was swirling with butterflies. I was excited to be with her again. It was always a strange thought when I looked at Gruff. I was alive because of her. I was breathing because of her.

She stopped pacing when I was about eye level with her. She stared at me and chuffed and I smiled and reached out to brush my hand against her snout. My fingers brushing against her sharp, massive teeth, and a shudder ran down my spine. Once I set on the ground, I unhooked myself from the line. Gruff chuffed and made an almost whining noise as she lied down. I grinned at her and hugged her—or tried. "Hey, Gruff. Did you miss me?" I asked her with a knowing look.

She chuffed and rubbed her rough scales against my body. I giggled and patted her snout before taking a step back, "I saw what you did with the window. That wasn't very nice, you know." I commented with my hands on my hips.

She stared at me indifferently as if she didn't care about the window. I pursued my lips and giggled, "I supposed you did it to get my attention, well, it worked." I told her giddily.

Gruff rumbled with a low growl before nudging me towards her back. I knew what she wanted and did as told. "I hope you aren't taking me to the front of your enclosure. They're doing repairs, ya know." I informed her smartly as I climbed onto her back.

She rumbled and it sounded as if she already knew this. "You're being a cheeky little thing, aren't you?" I asked with a snort as I rubbed her bumpy skin.

I felt her muscles quiver and ripple and I grinned. Gruff was wondering in the opposite direction from where I could hear the workers replacing the window. I was assuming she was leading me towards the back of her enclosure where she slept, but I was proven wrong when we came across a river with a small waterfall. It wasn't wide but it wasn't small either. It must've run through her territory. It was cooler here because of the water, too. I gasped with a grin and immediately got up as she lowered her head to drink from the river.

Without thinking, I stumbled up her and threw myself into the water with a shout. Honestly, I didn't care about the phone in my back pocket or clothes on my back. It was just natural reaction to jump into the water. It was a moment I would be too stupid to pass up. The water engulfed me in a cold embrace instantly ceasing the heat on my skin. The water was surprisingly light. I surfaced and pulled my hair back and grinned at Gruff who was staring at me with her head tilted to the side.

I laughed and tried to splash some part of her massive body with water. The ground rumbled with a quiet, questioning growl as if she wasn't sure why I was in the water. "Come in, Gruff." I beckoned her as I swam around in small circles. Gruff was silent as she moved swiftly into the water. With each heavy step, the water bounced and trembled by the vibrations of her weight. The water wasn't deep for her, so, she lied down beneath the waterfall and allowed the cool water to run all over her back while her head was facing towards me and her eyes were closed.

She was clearly enjoying the water, too.

They wanted Gruff distracted…well, I had her distracted! I grinned going over to her massive body, climbed easily up onto her back, and stood under the waterfall and laughed. Gruff chuffed with what sounded like amusement. Standing there…I knew that this moment would be one that would stand out the most until I was old. I mean, who else could say that they have gone swimming with a T-Rex? Who could say that they've been on top of T-Rex underneath a waterfall? I am pretty sure that _no one_ but me could ever say that.

This was a moment…so amazing I couldn't help but to smile.

This was truly a one in a million moment.

And I couldn't be happier.

 **_break_**

It had been an hour since I've been down chilling with Gruff. We were out sunning in one of the sunnier spots in her territory. My clothes had long dried and I was sprawled out on the top of Gruff's head talking to her about the most random things. I had told her about Zach and I swear, I heard her growl in a protective manner. It was weird knowing that Gruff was capable of human emotions such as jealousy. Honestly, I didn't even know she could feel that green emotion.

I was lazily tracing patterns with my finger in the clouds above us. Gruff tucked beneath me. I sat up rubbing my eyes, "Alright, Gruff," I yawned softly knowing it was time to get going. I'd stayed all day in here if I could but I knew Gray was super excited about seeing the park, and I didn't want him to be kept waiting, "I think it's time for me to get going, girl." I smoothed my hand over her warm, bumpy skin.

She responded lazily—defiantly.

"Come one, Gruff," I mused standing up and stretching out like a cat, "Gray's waiting for me to show him around the park. I'll promise to be back tonight, how about that?" I cooed at her as I ran fingers through my hair before pulling it up into a ponytail.

Gruff growled but complied with my wishes. She slowly got up—making sure to be careful since I was standing on her head. I carefully climbed down the back of her neck and sat in my usual spot. Once Gruff was content with my new spot, she began moving into the humid forest. I was telling Gruff about a moment in my childhood—a few days after I left the island so many years ago. Gruff, like always, listened. I knew she was listening. She would always make these strange sounds as if she was signaling that she was _indeed_ listening to my endless rambles.

It didn't very long to come to our usual spot. The thick hook hanging where it had been left an hour ago, and ACU was already out on the higher platform ready for pickup. Gruff rumbled lowly gaining my attention. I sighed and patted her skin, "Tonight, okay? I promise!" I assured her as she lied down on the ground so I could easily climb down. I hurried over and hugged her across her snout. She breathed making me giggle.

I took a step back and looked up at her. Looking into her brown eyes…I felt this weird feeling come in the bottom of my stomach. It was the same feeling I had felt earlier before. I frowned unsure what to make of it but brushed it off. Gruff chuffed and rubbed the front of her snout against my side saying her goodbye. "Be good, okay? And don't go ramming into anymore windows. I'll always come back, okay?" I assured her firmly as I hooked myself back up on the line.

Gruff had this expression like if she could she'd roll her eyes at me. I laughed as I was pulled off the ground. I held tightly on the thick rope and Gruff watched very closely making sure I didn't fall and if I did, she'd be right underneath me to catch me—although I wasn't sure how'd that go. If I fall right on her I'd break something either way.

Once the railing was within reach and sight, I reached out towards the waiting hands. "You good?" Hamada asked as he did a once over to make sure I had no visible injuries. I guess it was natural to be worried.

I nodded as the other guy took off the harness from my body, 'Yeah, I'm fine, a bit famished and thirsty." I informed him honestly with a smile.

Hamada chuckled quietly, "I'm sure they can fix that. Your Uncle is very excited about your relationship with Gruff."

I laughed, "I bet. I could've sworn I heard him swooning."

Hamada laughed before gesturing me to walk towards the control room. With a skip in my walk, I headed towards the little platform and then entered the small hallway leading up the control room. I could hear voices speaking from the bottom of the stairs. I hurriedly walked down and saw that my Uncle, Owen, and Claire were gone. Zach, Zara, and Gray were the only ones inside now. I frowned confused as Zach's relieved face saw me from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, where'd my Uncle go?" I asked confused as Gray tackled me into an excited hug.

"I can't believe you went swimming with a T-Rex! You are my _new_ hero, Izzy! That was so cool! You _are so cool!"_ Gray breathed out in one sentence. I almost didn't understand him but I laughed and wrapped my arms around his small body.

"You're so adorable." I sighed ruffling his wild curls.

Gray grinned up at me showing me his pearly whites but Zara was the one to speak up next, "Your Uncle, Claire, and Owen had a problem that needed looking into. Your Uncle mentioned dinner later on tonight to get caught up with everything." Her voice was dragged out with slight boredom. Typical Zara—such a cool cat.

"A problem? Is something wrong?" I asked her as Zach reached for my hand.

I eagerly held onto his clammy hand as Zara answered, "No, nothing is wrong. Just a small set back with a new attraction." I took note of the way she shifted and how her voice sounded very vague.

"We're going to have a new attraction?" I asked surprised, "Uncle didn't tell me _anything_ about a new attraction." I frowned slightly at Zara who remained cool.

"He wanted it to be a surprise." She remarked breezily.

I wanted to question her but I brushed it off. At the moment, I just wanted to get going to see all of the rides and animals. I knew I wasted up some of our time hanging out with Gruff. "Okay, well, what should we go see or do next, Gray?" I questioned my favorite kid in the world.

Gray's blue eyes lit up, "The Mosasaurus Feeding Show starts in, like, fifteen minutes!" He blurted out with glee in his voice.

"No way?" I gasped with wide eyes, "We totally have to go!"

So, that's where we headed. Zara behind trailing behind us talking on her phone, Gray was bouncing around in front of us, and Zach and I were holding hands and enjoying the time we had together. "You okay?" I asked Zach taking note of his silence.

He glanced at me and gave a smile, "Yeah, I'm just thinking about some times." He answered truthfully.

I raised an eyebrow, "About what, if I may ask?"

"About what I'd want to do if I were to get hired to work here." Zach answered easily.

I laughed, "Thinking of our future so soon?" I teased but didn't ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

Zach looked at me, "Say that again." He says a bit nervously.

I looked up at him confused but grinned playfully, "Our future together is going to be amazing." I told him softly—only for his ears to hear.

His face softens, his hand squeezing mine, before he placed a gentle kiss on my lips, "I know it is. I never gave the future much thought but now that I have you…it's easier to picture." His words brought a blush to my face and my heart to pick up speed. He could really woe a girl—no wonder why the other girl didn't want to let him go.

"You're seriously doing an amazing job at wooing me." I laughed.

Zach smirked slowly, "Good."

I laughed again enjoying the sun on my skin. We arrived to the Mosasaurus attraction. The line was already _huge_ but luckily, we had the V.I.P bands granting us easy access and awesome seats. Zara sat this one out. She said something about not getting dirty water all over her new clothes and nails.

I was in between Zach and Gray. Gray excitedly bouncing up and down that I had Zach record his joyful brother to send to their mother. I was laughing at Gray, amused by his hyper and excited energy when I heard Zach saying, "You see this girl, mom and dad? She's my girlfriend. You'd love her. Gray _loves_ her. She's super down to earth and puts up with my bullshit."

I turned around confused and saw that he was _recording me,_ "Zach!" I cried out covering my face with a laugh, "You better delete that video!"

Gray was quick to lean over you lap to grin up at the phone, "Mom, dad! This is Izzy and she's the coolest person ever! Zach and I love her! You would love her too! Can she live with us? Did you know she has this super cool—"

"The show's starting!" I blurted out with a red face.

Gray gasped and quickly sat back in his seat. Zach lowered the phone with a smirk and began typing away on his face, "Zach! Don't you dare send that video—"

"Too late." Zach smirked at me.

I pouted, "I probably looked like a mess!"

"You looked beautiful." Zach reassured immediately.

"Zach, my hair is a lion's mane." I pointed out bluntly.

"Lions are beautiful creatures." He pointed back out.

But before I could retaliate the Announcer was speaking, "Welcome to theMosasaurus feeding show! Now, the Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it could prey on anything it could sink it's teeth into," Behind the Announcer and into the lagoon, a great white shark was being lifted down by a mechanical hook, "Okay, folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today! She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out!"

The three of us were on the edge of our seats. Most had their phones out but none of us did. Gray grabs my hand excitedly and I nudged Zach's shoulder with a grin. He smiles at me fondly before turning his attention onto the show. It was dead silent for a moment when suddenly, the fierce reptile of the sea pounces out of the water and into the air. It's massive jaw snapping onto the great white's body and snapping it loose from the hook.

The beautiful creature was _massive._ Naturally, the Mosasaurus was a lot smaller but they genetically modified it to be a bit bigger. The Mosasaurus fell back into the water gracefully sending a large wave of water right onto our section. I squealed when the cold water washed over me and laughed when the audience cheered in awe and total mirth.

"That was so awesome!" Gray laughed shoving his wet curls out of his face.

"I just dried these." I playfully pouted.

Zach was running a hand through his soaked hair. I was momentarily distracted by how handsome Zach looked in that moment. Okay, sue me, but the sun was just hitting at the right angle and with his wonderful body soaked with water—Jesus, he could've been the love child of Aphrodite. Zach saw me staring and smirked, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He joked as he leaned over to kiss me.

"Okay, hold on tight! We're going to give an even closer look at our Mosasaurus!" The announcer laughed as the bleachers began to move downwards giving us an amazing view of the Mosasaurus feeding. She was so massive! I gasped in amazement as the audience began to clap and cheer at the sight of the amazing creature. "It has eighty-eight teeth!" Gray cried over the cheers of the crowd.

"That was awesome!" I said as we began to file out of the show. It was only a ten minute show but it was worth it.

"Where to next?" Zach laughed as we exited out of the feeding show.

"The Gyrosphere station!" Gray and I gasped in unison. We looked at each other before laughing at how cool we were. Zach was rolling his eyes but I could see the fondness in his expression as he watched his baby brother and laugh like idiots.

"Where's Zara?" I asked looking around the British woman.

Zach didn't seem bothered by it, "Who cares. We have you with us to take care of us. I mean, I know I'm the one who needs the most looking after, but we'll manage." He smirked at me and I stuck out my tongue towards him.

"Come on, let's go!" Gray said excitedly.

I did one last sweep trying to pin point Zara but didn't see her anywhere in the sea of the crowds. Zach tugged at my hand, "She'll be fine, Izzy, we'll catch up with her later." He reassured as Gray bounced up ahead of us heading towards the monorails.

I glanced at him and nodded, "She's going to give us an earful when she does."

Zach rolled his eyes pulling me towards him, "I'm sure if you blink those pretty, little eyes at her she'll forgive us." He said in a low voice pushing his lips against mine. Gray was too busy looking at some hologram of the monorail to pay attention to us. I hummed lowly as Zach smoothly encased his arms around my waist pulling me flushed against his damp body.

I could feel his body against mine. The contours and dips of his body pressed against me. I blinked up at him seeing the intent expression on his face and his dark eyes on my face. I blushed and kissed him once more before untangling myself from him. He held onto my hand right as Gray turned his attention onto us again and demanded that we hurry up.

So, we made our way towards the monorail. As we were walking, another weird feeling hit me. This time it was stronger and felt more ominous. I frowned unsure what to make of this feeling. I glanced around trying to seek out some type of danger but came up empty. I shrugged it off again as Gray grabbed onto my free hand and walked beside me telling me fun facts about dinosaurs.

 _Was something going to happen today?_ I questioned to myself.

* * *

 **Okay, so, next chapter shit will hit the fan :D I am quite eager and nervous to be writing out the next few chapters. I honestly...have a plot twist that I am not sure whether or not to do but we will see! But, how did you guys enjoy this chapter? Hopefully, it was too super boring! But if it was just bear with me until the next chapter!**

 **So, just to advise. I will be updating another story after this. Probably my SAO FF. I'm trying to have some sort of balance between updating my stories. I want to update all of them but find that I can't, lmfao XD**

 **So, until next time!**

 **Vanessssa :D**


	9. chapter eight: hamster ball

**_Welcome back, loves. Here is another riveting and long chapter. I had fun writing this. I was eager to get to this part. I'm trying to incorporate Izzy as much as possible into the story-which is harder then you think. I don't want to write what you all already know so, I'm trying to write in between scenes and stuff._**

 ** _Anyway,_**

 ** _I apologize for any grammatical errors or missing words._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"You have an older brother?" Zach seemed surprised.

I smiled fondly and nodded, "Yeah, he's a major pain the ass."

"Is he as cool as you, Izzy? When can we meet him?" Gray asked excitedly with a wide, toothy grin. The sun was hitting his eyes _just_ right making his baby blue hues to shimmer like the top of ocean water.

"He seems very scary but he's the biggest sweetheart, and you probably will. He's supposed to be flying down here to check up on me." I try not to laugh at the slightly uncomfortable expression on Zach's face. Oh, we were in line waiting to get into the hamster balls—aka the Gyrosphere. We were in the V.I.P line but that didn't mean there weren't _others_ who didn't pay for being the fast lines.

"Whoa, I can't wait to meet him! Does he like dinosaurs?" Gray gasped as we came up to the top of the line.

"Enjoy the ride." The shaggy-haired blonde droned on from his post.

"He does!" I whispered eliciting a gasp from Gray.

"Is he going to kick my ass once he finds out we're dating?" Zach muttered, his hand firmly laced through mine.

I laughed quietly and shook my head, "No, he certainly is not. He's very protective but not _that_ protective, besides I wouldn't want him damaging that pretty face." I pout getting up on my tippy toes to give his lips a soft kiss.

His face brightens when I kiss him, "You're so kind," Zach remarks playfully before giving my side a playful squeeze which made me giggle, "I'm at your complete mercy."

From the corner of my eye, I took note of a group of girls staring, no, _ogling_ my boyfriend. I rolled my eyes as Zach kissed my cheek. Gray tugged on the bottom of my shirt, "Izzy, can we go get some burgers after this?" He asked so sweetly. I nearly melted at his cute, wide eyed expression.

This kid had me wrapped around his tiny finger and he didn't even know it, "Of course, my darling!" I said with a wide grin as I ruffled his soft and wild curls.

Gray brightened with a massive grin we heard a lazy voice say, "Next."

We stepped up the line, Gray bouncing around us, and showed him our wristbands. He nodded before calling forth a three-seat Gyrosphere. I nudged Gray to get in first, since I would be sitting in the back, and the little boy excitedly got in and immediately strapped himself in. Zach gestured me to go first with a small smirk, "Ladies first." He murmurs cheekily.

I stick my tongue out at him as I climb in the back, he followed suit. We strapped ourselves in as the side door shuts firmly. Gray and I squeal in unison as the hamster ball moves forward. "This is going to be awesome!" Gray semi-yelled with joy in his voice. Once we were off the tracks, Zach took control of where the hamster ball would go. Gray was fidgeting nervously in his seat asking, "Where are they?" or "Are we close?" or "Zach, do you even know where we're going?"

We came to the top of a small hill and I gasped in my seat—ignoring the guy on the small screen giving us safety information and such. Gray's mouth was left hanging open as Zach just gawked at the beautiful scene in front of us. In the field below us were herds of Brachiosaurus, Triceratops, and a few smaller species of herbivores. A Triceratops walked beside me calling out loudly for its herd. The vibration of his footsteps was running through our hamster ball. I gawk in amazement at the beautiful creature as it gazed at us peacefully before verging off to find its friends.

"Holy cheese…" Gray whispered looking like he was going to explode with excitement.

It was one of those moments in your life that you _knew_ would be a very important memory. In the many years to come when you're married and have kids…this would be the memory that you will tell them about. Gazing at the wonderful dinosaurs meant to be existent from our planet billions of years ago. A beauty so amazing, it heart my heart. The Brachiosaurus walked beside us as did a Triceratops. The Brachiosaurus were staring down at us with curiosity. Zach just seemed at a loss of words but I could see the child-like amazement on his face. Sneakily, I reached for my phone to take a picture of my boyfriend—he really looked amazing in this moment.

I wasn't the type of girl to even take pictures of her boyfriends but I did. I wanted to remember this moment; I wanted to remember him and Gray. I sneaked a picture of an excited Gray before settling my phone into my back pocket.

We were in the middle of falling in love with a couple of younger Triceratops when the small screen nestled between Zach and Gray began to speak words of absolute kill-joy, "Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort." I've never seen Gray's face fall with so much disappointment and sadness. Quite honestly it broke my poor heart watching his eyes dull with disappoint and his toothy smile to vanish completely.

Zach looked quite annoyed and was glaring at the small screen as if it had killed his family. I frowned getting rid of the ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes." I moved forward reaching out to grab the control stick and moved it forward.

Gray looked at me wide-eyed, "But they said it was closed." He says in a cutely timid voice.

Zach gently took control by placing his hand over mine, "Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, right?" Zach raised his hand to wiggle the special colored wristband in front of his younger brother, "We're VIP, dude." He gently nudges Gray.

Gray smiles but he looks at me for confirmation. It had my heart swell a tiny bit knowing that the kid trusted me that much that he sought out my approval. I ruffled his hair with my free hand, "Come on, kiddo. It'll be fun. Live on the wild side." I gave him a grin.

Gray's little face lights up like a spaceship taking flight for the first time in eons. His eyes are twinkling once more and his boyish grin is back on. Mission accomplished!

The moment Zach moved the control stick forward the hamster ball zoomed onward enticing a reaction from the dinosaurs around us; it elicited an excited response. Triceratopses were calling out in loud hoots as they began to run alongside our hamster ball and shortly after, they were followed by Stegosauruses and Trachodons. Gray gasped with so much joy as he pressed his chubby cheeks against the side of the window watching the Triceratop run beside the hamster ball.

I watched with amazement as the animals rushed beside us hooting and hollering to their friends. I felt Zach squeeze my hand and when I looked I found him watching me with a smile on his foolishly handsome face.

I winked at him with a cheeky grin.

It was a few minutes after the announcement and our badass declaration that we received a phone call. Zach fished his phone out of his pocket and answered without looking at the caller _I.D,_ "Hey, Claire." Zach greeted.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Why was Claire calling them? Gray was too busying gazing at a herd of resting Trachodons to pay attention and I certainly didn't have the heart to distract him. I couldn't heart what Claire was saying clearly because she was speaking so fast and the signal in this damn hamster ball was lousy. "We're in the hamster ball." Zach informed her glancing at me with a small smirk.

I playfully poked his cheek with an eye roll.

Zach frowned, "Hello?" Zach said and glanced at his phone, "Aunt Claire? You there? We're breaking up." Finally after a few seconds, he simply ended the call and threw his phone into his pocket, "Signal sucks up here."

"Of all places, right?" I laughed.

"Dude, what happened here?" Zach saw something from the corner of his, turned the hamster ball towards the fence—we were riding along the edges of the valley—and I raised my eyebrows in bewilderment when I saw that the gigantic, metal door was left open. A hidden trail, perhaps?

Gray looked at Zach as I sang, "Off road!"

"Wicked." Zach laughed.

Gray looked a bit confused, "But they told us to go back." Bless the little boy, he even looked concerned.

Zach sighed dramatically earning a giggle from me, "I'm just worried that you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience."

I leaned in between the brothers and looked at Gray, "We can't get in trouble, I mean, why else leave such a tempting offer open? Are you forgetting who you are related to? And who _I'm_ related to? We'll probably get scolded, get a bit of a cold shoulder, and they'll be over it within a few seconds." I poked Gray cheek, "Trust us, okay?"

The young boy looked conflicted for a few seconds before grinning up at Zach and I. Zach matched his younger brother's grin with his handsome own before rolling the hamster ball forward.

We followed the small beaten path for a few minutes but didn't see anything interesting, so, Zach decided to take us off-road on the off-road trail which apparently freaked Gray out. We were surrounded by skyscraper trees and dense tropical forest bush. "No, no. Bad idea, bad idea." Gray looked around nervously as if waiting for a T-Rex to just swoop in and eat him.

"Great idea!" Zach countered with a grin.

" _Amazing idea._ " I beamed.

Zach glanced at me with a smile, "I knew you were a rebel."

"What can I say?" I teased leaning over to kiss his cheek as Gray rambled on about getting arrested and our heads being shaved—

"Why would we make root beer in a toilet?" I asked completely puzzled.

Gray stuttered but was waving his arms around wildly, "I-I-I don't know! It's prison; you never know what kind of stuff happens there!" The cute boy looked really flustered.

"You need to relax, baby boy," I gently took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze, "And stop being so nervous. You're going to sweat off your baby fat." I teased lightly.

"Ah ha! There!" Zach turned the hamster ball to the left and we came face-to-face with a small herd of Ankylosaurus. They were blissfully grazing away while bellowing out to each other. They didn't seem bothered by our presence—come to think of it none of the animals here seemed bothered by the presence of humans.

"I told you." Zach grinned looking really impressed with his find, "You're welcome, by the way, and now we're up close and personal with four…dinosauruses."

"Really?" I gave my idiotic boyfriend an amused stare, "Dinosauruses? Those are Ankylosaurus." I flicked his ear with my index finger.

"Whatever." Zach laughed.

Gray looked uninterested with the dinosaurs in front of us and was fiddling in his seat, "We shouldn't be here."

"We shouldn't but we are." Zach remarked.

Suddenly, I got this strange feeling in my stomach. The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise on end. Gray muttered, "And there are _five_ dinosaurs."

"Five?" I echoed.

Zach snorted, "Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" He began to count out all the Ankylosaurus until I saw a reflection of something within the glass of the hamster ball. I held my breathe a bit unsure what dinosaur was behind us.

"Five." Gray pointed out pointing at the reflection.

It was like a switch flipped on because now we were deathly quiet as we stared at the gigantic reflection behind us—the size didn't make us quiet, no; it was the row of jagged teeth. In unison, we turned slowly to look behind us. The light blinded our vision but we still saw the T-Rex looking monster behind us—for a moment I thought it was Gruff but this T-Rex was a lot slimmer and its face was narrower.

A heart beat passed before the T-Rex gave out a screechy roar turning us into a screaming mess. "Go, go, go!" I screamed. My heart was beating at a horrifying rate, my spine was crawling with little ants, and a cold sweat was breaking out across my back.

"Shit!" Zach cursed as he jerked the hamster ball forward as the herd of Ankylosaurus began to howl in horror and panic but the T-Rex behind us began moving forward and as it did, it kicked us forward sending our hamster ball spinning out of control along with the herd of panicking Ankylosaurus.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed holding onto the handles on the side as Gray began to scream in horror and fear.

"Hold it together, man!" Zach grabbed his baby brother's hand tightly as the hamster ball began to recede in its wild spins and dropped us right in the middle between an angry Ankylosaurus and a massive ass T-Rex who looked ready to _kill._

The massive abomination of a T-Rex gave out a roar as it and the Ankylosaurus began to circle one another. "Drive!" I ordered Zach as he simply watched with a dumbfounded expression. My eyes skittering around trying to find out which way we had came from. Zach jerked the hamster ball forward and right into the powerful tail slam of the Ankylosaurus who must've mistaken us for a predator. The force of the powerful slam was echoed thanks to the thick, bullet-proof glass but it sent our ball to the side and slamming into a boulder.

We all gave out small yells of fright as our hamster ball suddenly has us upside down. I gasped as I gripped the edges of the seats with one hand and tried shoving my hair with the other. "Is everyone alright?" I asked.

Zach was trying to get the stupid hamster ball to move but to no avail. Our hamster ball was broken and in the middle of a ancient battle between prey and predator.

The Ankylosaurus spun around trying to whack at the T-Rex but the massive creature skillfully moved out of the way—my eyes widened. It had moved out of the way so fast! The T-Rex roared and tried biting down on the Ankylosaurusbut its armor hide didn't allow for this monster's jagged teeth to sink in properly. It was almost as if it never hunted a Ankylosaurus before.

The Ankylosaurus tried another attack but the bigger predator dodged it, leaned over to run it's long claws on the back leg of the Ankylosaurus. The poor Ankylosaurus gave out a bellowing cry of pain giving the T-Rex the perfect opening to deliver the finishing blow. The ugly monster rolled the poor creature onto it's back, massive foot slamming on it's underbelly, and—

My hand shot out to cover Gray's eyes but the sounded echoed throughout the forest. Gray gasped and I stared in horror and tears as the monster simply gazed down at the dead Ankylosaurus.

Slowly, I let my hand fall. Gray glanced at Zach and I, "We're safe in here, right?" He whispered with eyes glistening with feared tears.

"Yeah," Zach croaked looking equally terrified, "They're totally safe."

Suddenly, there was a loud vibrating noise and all of us looked down to see Zach's phone at the bottom of the hamster ball. The screen was shining brightly with a picture of Claire on it. The vibration was being amplified by the glass and it was going to attract that savage T-Rex. "Pick it up, Zach!" I hissed at my boyfriend.

Way to call at a _bad_ time, Claire!

Zach was trying his best to reach for his phone but whenever his fingers would skim against the screen, the vibrations the phone gave off kept the phone moving. Zach grunted with agitation and I was to the point of taking off my seat-belt and grabbing the damn thing when—

"Zach? Izzy?" Gray's soft voice whispered.

"I almost got it!" Zach hissed.

I glanced up and paled. The feeling in my stomach was growing fiercely. "Zach!" I whispered sharply.

"Yeah?"

" _Look."_ Both Gray and I said in unison.

Zach halted his movements and looked forward. His expression faltering completely as he gazed up into the amber colored eye of the unknown T-Rex. It stared at us with no human emotions in its eyes. I was speechless. Not even Gruff looked this _murderous_ all those years ago when she killed those three men after she left me.

Never had I felt such a gripping, cold fear. And I've _faced_ a Tyrannosaurus Rex before but this one was…God, this one just screamed evil. This one was wild and savage and _bloodthirsty._ This monster was probably the reason why we were ordered to go back to the resort.

Helplessly, we watched as the gigantic monster turned us around with its hands—even those seemed longer then the ones Gruff had. I heard Gray whimper and I tried to remain calm as my eyes flickered around trying to find a possible way of escape. Without any effort, the T-Rex lifted a finger to where the Ankylosaurus had hit us with its tail, and slammed a clawed finger right into it.

Glass tumbled down and we all gasped in horror as the T-Rex expertly turned us so, we were upright. My eyes went to Zach, who had his arm out across Gray's chest, but he had his eyes closed in fear. Gray was holding onto Zach's arm for dear life with his eyes closed as well. My eyes looked upwards as the monster peered down at us before giving out a barbaric roar and opening its wide mouth.

We all screamed. My eyes were watering and I swear, I think my life flashed before my eyes as I caught a glimpse of those sharp, yellow jagged teeth. In an amazing effort, the monster had its jaw _completely_ around the hamster ball. Its teeth were penetrating the glass but not breaking it—the monster tightened its grip on the hamster ball. The sounds of glass breaking making us scream and whimper.

Was this it?

I thought to myself as I wiped away my tears glancing at Zach and Gray. Was this where I was meant to die? Ironic, isn't it? I was saved from one Tyrannosaurus Rex just to be killed by _another_ Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The savage T-Rex seemed so damn determined to kill us as it lifted itself up high on its back legs and slammed the ball onto the ground. The impact causing my head to spin since my seat was pressed against the back.

"Izzy!" Zach shouted when he heard my cry of pain.

Another slam.

My head smacked against the headrest roughly and stars flickered across my vision. Gray continued to scream in horror as Zach called out for me trying to get me to say _something, anything._ It paused for a spilt second but it was enough to me to see an opening. "Listen to me, when it lifts us up, unbuckle your seat-belts, drop down, and _run!"_ I ordered loudly as I unbuckled my seatbelt—already I could feel my seat beginning to fall of its hinges.

"Got it?" I shouted as it began to lift us up.

"Now!" I shouted as I slammed my back against the seat—a groan was heard and I hit the ground with a gasp. I heard the sound of unbuckling, quickly shoved my seat out of the way as Zach and Gray dropped down beside me. Zach glanced up and pulled both Gray and I into him and hunched himself over both our bodies as the T-Rex slammed the hamster ball right over us. The sound had my ears _ringing_ with pain.

"Go, go!" Zach shouted as the T-Rex lifted the hamster ball, quickly took note that we weren't in the hamster ball, and slammed it back on the ground.

"Run!" I ordered as I grabbed Gray by the hand and began to run with Zach right behind me.

The monster gave a powerful, _angry_ screech from behind us as we ran randomly into a direction. We did a sharp right turn and saw the trees beginning to decrease—we were coming into an opening! We kept running, heard the thundering footsteps behind us, glanced and saw the monster breaking through the tree-line.

It was _white._

What the hell?

"Come on, Izzy!" Zach shouted gaining my attention as the monster gave out another bellow of rage, caught sight of us, and began its advance.

I propelled forward with Gray and Zach beside me. We ran forward until I saw a river beside us and a cliff ahead. "Cliff!" I shouted as Zach luckily stopped just in time, held his arm out to stop Gray from almost falling in.

We glanced at the monster and saw that it was advancing before glancing at each other, "We're gonna have to jump!" I said over the loud footsteps of the advancing monster. Gray whimpered and shook his head.

"I can't!"

This was _not_ the time!

"We don't have a choice!" I grabbed Gray's hand, "Don't let go!"

"Ready?"

We all faced the edge and without waiting, we jumped down. I felt the hot, horrendous breath of the T-Rex breathe right past our bodies as we dived down. My stomach doing flip flops as Gray screamed but never let go of my hand. I was airborne for a second before straightening out my feet and hitting the cold, fresh water.

My immediate reaction was to break the surface but that monster was probably waiting to see if we survived—Zach must've had the same idea because he was tugging Gray down from breaking the surface. Gray peered at us as if we were crazy but I pointed upwards while Zach put his finger to his mouth ordering Gray to wait for a few seconds.

It was just a few air consuming seconds but we heard the beast give out an angry roar before its gigantic footsteps began to recede. I shoved Gray upwards so he could drink in the air first—his lungs were smaller then ours. While Zach and Gray gasped greedily for air, I simply took in a deep breath, and gazed up at the cliff. The monster's footsteps still being felt as it walked away.

I shoved my hair out of my face as both boys looked upwards hearing the beast give out an echoing roar from a hefty distance now. "Holy shit." Zach whispered as the events that just happened were barely catching up with him.

"What was that thing?" Gray asked as I continued to stare at the edge of the cliff, deep in thought.

Was _that_ that new attraction that Zara was talking about? Yeah, it had to be. What the hell was that thing? It certainly wasn't full Tyrannosaurus Rex. My Uncle had to be behind this. There was no way something as monstrous of that could've been created, born, and raised without my Uncle knowing.

That _thing_ almost killed us!

What had my Uncle been thinking creating such an evil monster?

"Izzy?" Zach was angling my head so I was staring at his wet face. His hair clinging to his forehead and eyes wide with worry, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He demanded as he felt the back of my head with his hands.

"Is she hurt?" Gray asked in a panic.

"I'm fine." I answered in a strangely calm voice.

Both boys were still panting from the few seconds of no air. "What was that thing?" Zach demanded obviously seeing how I wasn't panting like they were.

"Let's get out of the water first." I instructed taking note how Gray was struggling to stay afloat. Zach glanced at his younger brother and nodded. It didn't take long for us to reach the bank. The pond wasn't as big as it looked from up on the cliff. I plopped onto the muddy bank and sighed loudly pushing my hair back and pulling it into a damp pony tail.

My clothes clinging to my skin in a uncomfortable way. I peeled off my navy blue shirt to reveal the blank tank I had underneath. The less clothing I had on the better because it looked like we had a _long_ and _hot_ hike ahead of us.

"Izzy?" Gray whispered as he turned over to lie on his back.

He was gaining control of his breathing now.

"Yeah?" I looked at Gray seeing how Zach mimicking Gray's position.

"Why aren't you dying like we are?" The way he said it sounded so innocent and cute it had me inwardly cooing at the boy.

I laughed softly, despite the near-death situation we were _just_ in, and answered, "I was on the swimming team at my old high school."

"What _was_ that thing?" Zach sat up to look at me, "It was _white._ I've never heard of a white T-Rex." A handsome frown adorned his pale, damp, and muddy face.

Gray didn't sit up but was looking at me with a patient look. "It can't be full Tyrannosaurus," I answered as I stared at the muddy ground, "That thing doesn't look like Gruff or any other breed to T-Rex I know of. It…It was almost too smart…did you see the way it fought against that Ankylosaurus? It was so weird," I paused and gazed up at the cliff as if waiting for that white monster to come back, "It was almost like it had never seen an Ankylosaurus before and didn't know how to kill it but then…the way it fought and the way it took that Ankylosaurus down so quickly…I've only seen Raptor hunt so efficiently."

"Maybe they created a new breed of T-Rex?" Gray suggested looking up at me, "I did hear that they were working on genetically modifying the dinosaurs."

I stared at the young boy perplexed on how he knew that, "Where did you hear that?"

"Zara was talking about a few days ago." Gray shrugged.

"Where do we even go from here?" I asked as I stood up on my feet but ended up falling over since they decided to turn into jelly.

Zach quickly wrapped his arms around me and caught me in his lap, "Whoa, slow down, tiger." Zach murmured.

"I guess nearly being eaten by a stupid dinosaur does that." I sighed as I leaned my head against Zach's lap.

He smiled as he peered down at me, "Your fast thinking saved our lives."

I blushed and avoided his dark gaze, "I have fast instincts." I muttered shyly.

"We should get moving." Gray was standing up now and looking around.

Zach and I glanced up at him, "Do you have any idea where we could be?" I asked the intelligent young boy.

Gray's expression faltered a bit, "No, I don't."

"Do you?" Zach poked my side.

I shook my head as I slowly got up with Zach watching me closely, "No, I haven't been on the island since the whole Gruff incident." I explained feeling the sun already drying my skin and clothes. God, why did it have to be so hot today? "We should get out of the open; we're just sitting ducks out here. Let's just pick a direction and hope for the best."

"We have to run into something eventually." Gray mumbled glancing around.

"Hopefully we don't run into that monster again." Zach shuddered as he stood in between Gray and me.

"Let's not jinx it, okay?" I gave a weak grin.

"I'm hungry." Gray grumbled with a small pout.

I sighed ruffling his wet hair, "Sorry, darling, you're just going to have to wait until we somehow get back to the resort."

Why did I have a feeling that this day was _far_ from over?

* * *

 ** _I wasn't sure where I wanted to end this. I was going to end it right after they jumped but decided against it. Anyway, this chapter was a bit on the heavy side with dialogue, sorry! I tried grasping Izzy's emotions right, although I think I failed on that. I've never been in that situation, obviously, so I kinda just wrote what I've felt whenever I've felt immense fear or been faced with a serious and dangerous situation._**

 ** _Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _P.S I live in Las Vegas and we just received a tornado warning?_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Vanessssssa!_**


	10. chapter nine: wrong place, wrong time

**_Okay, this was a bit shorter then I wanted, but here you go. It was nine pages on Word. I wanted to make it longer but I took a nap and got up late and I have to shower and I have to eat in less then an hour, so, we'll see how that goes. Um, not much I want to say up here but at the bottom of the chapter I will have a lot to say about the upcoming chapter!_**

 ** _I apologize for any errors!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

It didn't take us long to get into the cover of the forest. At some point, I swear I could've heard someone screaming our names—but it must've been my imagination or my lack of hydration. It wasn't hot but the fact that it was humid made things worse. We were hungry, thirsty, and tired but something told me this day was long from over. My back was hurting—probably from the smack down that happened in the hamster ball earlier.

Zach was holding my hand as Gray was glued to my side. My eyes scanned the forest for any indications of where we might or how to get back to the land of the living—and keeping an eye out for the monster dinosaur. "Look," Gray suddenly left my side and picked something up from the ground with wide, scared eyes.

Zach and I moved behind him. My eyes widen and Zach cursed quickly snatching the bloody helmet from his baby brother's hands. It was a white helmet…in the middle it was split and covered with blood. I felt my stomach twist in a sick way and I resisted the urge to vomit from such a disgusting and gruesome sight. Whoever that belonged to…was long dead. Gray began to breathe a bit heavily—a sign that he was beginning to get freaked out.

I quickly grabbed his hand and soothed him, "Hey, look at me, baby, don't freak out, okay? We're going to get out of here, okay? I—We wont' let anything happen to you, okay, baby boy?" I wiped away the dirt on his young face as he stared up at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

His eyes looked watery but after blinking a few times, he had a strong face on. I kissed his forehead and stood up and found that Zach wasn't by our side. My eyes snapped up to find him walking towards a lone _Jurassic Park_ buggy—it was smashed into the side of a tree. Upon closer inspection I saw the blood covering both the passenger and driver side. I immediately guided Gray away from the wrecked car and something gained my attention from the corner of my eye.

It was hidden beneath thick forest undergrowth—but I caught the sight of an entrance. To what I couldn't be sure but it was better then being out in the open like this. That monster could've been stalking us right now and we didn't even know it. The thought made my stomach curl. "Zach," I murmured his name. His dark eyes ripping away from the blood-soaked interior of the buggy to look at me; it was easy to tell that he was scared—hell, we all were.

"Look." I gestured to the thickly covered entrance. It was made out of stone and as far as I knew there was only one building out in the forest—the old Park's main center. "It has to be the Park's old welcome center." I murmured as Gray clutched my hand tightly.

"You think it's safe?" Zach asked softly.

I nod, "It has to be. Anything is better then being out here." I answered gravely.

Zach nodded and began to walk towards the stone entrance. Gray clung to my side—refusing to let go. We walked up the steps and I saw the Park's logo carved above the stone doors. Zach glanced at it before shoving the doors open. The creaked quietly but opened without much resistance. Inside it was easy to tell that the old park center hadn't been touched since the events that took place so many years ago. The forest had long claimed this center as its own. Thick vines covered the walls, grass grew without a care, and thick branches hung from the ceiling and almost kissed the ground.

It smelled musty, too.

We walked further into the old center when Zach picked up a large, faux bone. He eyed it and glanced at the ground where he saw the remains of the former park's banner. His eyes lit up as an idea came to him—he picked up the banner and asked his brother, "Gray, do you still have those matches?"

Gray's sullen expression flickered with confusion before he realized what his older brother was planning to do. He nodded quickly and dug out the small box of matches from his pocket and handed it over. Zach wrapped the thick, ripped fabric around the faux bone before lighting it up. Gray looked happier now—for some reason the torch had lifted his spirits.

I ruffled his hair as Zach looked around trying to get an idea of where to go. We had to find a way to get back to the main park before that _thing_ found us. "What now?" Gray asked timidly.

"I don't know," Zach looked frustrated as he bit his lip, "Find a way back…find a radio or something." He muttered glancing at me.

I gave him a small smile, "Let's just pick a direction and go. I don't think that creature will find us in here." I assured softly.

Zach's eyes softened, "Okay, as my lady wishes." He gave a small grin.

Gray giggled and I blushed slightly, "Dork." I whispered under my breath. Zach began marching into a random direction, Gray trailed behind his brother, and I stayed in the back to make sure something snuck up on us. My eyes caught the skeleton remains of what looked like a raptor; another indication that this place had been abandoned since Gruff's battle with the sneaky raptors.

We went down a hallway—Zach glanced back every so often to make sure we were still behind him. He walked cautiously and tried his best to make his footsteps silent—just in case. Gray was nervously glancing around although he seemed a little less scared. Everything was still—something I found uncomfortable but it was easy to keep an ear out for anything out of place. My eyes searched the ground or the area around us for anything that could help us in any way—but I came up empty.

We eventually came to the end of the corridor and into a garage. Hazmat suits hung from behind us, old _Jurassic Park_ equipment hung on the back wall. Gray, being the curious kid he was, immediately picked up a helmet that surprisingly still worked. My eyes ran over the back wall looking for a radio—but found none. I huffed softly as Zach walked towards the front of the small garage.

There were two jeeps covered in vines and brambles. Zach's intently focused on the one on the right. "1992 Jeep Wrangler," Gray said softly glancing at Zach, "Sahara, Sand Beige." I was definitely impressed that the little boy knew that off the bat. I nudged his shoulder with a small, impressed grin. He blushed in response.

Zach's eyes lit up, "You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?" He asked his younger brother.

Gray nodded, "Yeah." Both brothers exchanged smug glances.

"Well, this is where I become of no use." I remarked with a small laugh as the brothers began prying the jeep open.

Gray was propping the hood open when Zach looked at me, "Wanna go grab the battery from that buggy outside?" Zach asked coming up to me.

"And what about Gray?" I questioned with a frown; I wasn't fond of the idea of leaving the kid alone.

"I'll be fine," Gray remarked pushing his wild curls from his face, "I think I'm rather safe inside." He gives me a small, goofy smile.

It didn't lessen my worry but I managed a small smile back, "You sure, kiddo?" I asked biting my lip worriedly—unaware of Zach watching my movements.

Gray nods, "Yeah, don't worry about me. I won't go anywhere—just…come back in one piece okay?" He demands a bit shakily.

I walked up to him and kiss his forehead again, "Can't get rid of me that easily, kid." I murmured running my fingers through his soft hair.

Zach gently took a hold of my hand and began guiding down the dark corridor. Our torch had burned out—but it was fairly easy to see where we were going. We didn't have to worry about anything popping out on us. "This is not how I thought I was going to spend the day." Zach mumbled under his breath—his hold on my hand tightening a bit.

"Hear, hear," I chuckled softly keeping step with him, "But at least we're okay." I reminded.

Zach paused and I glanced at him curiously, "Zach?" I tilted my head to the side confused on his sudden stop.

In one swift, smooth movement I was pressed up against the wall with my back towards him. "Zach, what the hell?" I hissed as he steadily held me in place. I squirmed in his grasp but he kept a firm grip on my body, "Zach! This is seriously not the time—"

"Your back," Zach commented dryly going to lift my shirt and I heard him curse, "Shit, Izzy, this is bad."

I flinched at the sensation of the humid air breathing over my back—I must've had cuts. "Is it that bad?" I asked in a small voice as I felt Zach very faintly trace over a gash. I hissed in pain.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Zach demanded angrily.

"I didn't think it was that bad." I answered calmly.

"Izzy, this is bad! These could get infected!" Zach's voice grew in volume.

"Babe, let me go." I sighed softly.

"You should've said something." Zach said through clenched teeth.

"There wasn't exactly a good time to tell you, Zach, we were running for our lives." Zach slowly rolled down my shirt and turned me around. His dark eyes furrowed with worry and some leftover anger. He wasn't pleased by my idea to keep this from him.

"You should've said something." He urged with a frown.

"There's nothing we can do about it, okay? Not until we get back to the park." I mumbled not liking how guilty he was making me feel. I stepped around him and continued my trek towards the wrecked buggy outside the welcome center.

Zach grumbled, "Stubborn woman."

"Persistent man." I remarked with a small smile.

"This isn't funny, Izzy."

"I didn't say it was." came my response.

It was silent as we reached the outside. I glanced warily around trying to make sure there was nothing out there but it was hard. Tyrannosaurus Rex naturally blended into their surroundings—but this monster was _white_ so, it should stand out against the forest greens and browns, right? Zach marched forward not looking like he cared and I rolled my eyes at his behavior before following my boyfriend.

I remained silent as Zach worked on getting the battery removed from the buggy. I was leaning on my side against the car watching Zach. I knew this wasn't the time to ogle my boyfriend but honestly, I couldn't resist. He looked pretty damn hot working his way around the wrecked car. My eyes lingering on his exposed arms and then my thoughts wondered back to the events that occurred between us in the morning.

Who knew in such a short time things would go from happy to chaotic. One moment, we were laughing and being…being a family and the next thing we're running for our lives with a massive beast behind us. I hoped my Uncle was okay. I wondered what Gruff was doing…I wondered if she knew I was in danger.

"Staring is considered rude."

Zach's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and found him smirking. I scowled, "I wasn't staring." I denied lamely as he tugged the battery from its confinements and set it on the hood of the car.

He took two steps towards me and suddenly we were face-to-chest. He smirked down at me, "You were totally checking me out." He murmurs lazily running his hand over the side of my hip. I ignored the sparks running across my skin and the stutter in my heart.

"So what if I was?" I hotly asked, "I can't check out my own boyfriend?"

Zach's confident expression softened, "It drives me crazy when you call me that." He applies pressure on the hand at my hip and pulls me into his chest. My breathing hitched slightly. This was definitely not the time or place to be getting into our sexual tension, did I care? Hell, no.

Our eyes locked and for a moment, we slipped into our own bubble. It was pretty stupid, yeah, I know, but Zach was a fucking hunk and I couldn't resist sneaking in a good smooch. He leaned down to capture my lips with his own. I responded eagerly and with a content whine as his other hand going to grip my waist firmly keeping me prisoner against his hard body. His lips were slightly chapped due to the harsh weather we were in but I didn't mind. He was sweaty but I was pretty sure so was I.

He tilted his head to the side a little more to deepen our kiss—I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to bring him closer and pressing my body against his in manner that elicited a soft groan from the back of his throat. His fingers were digging into your skin slightly—not to the point where it caused me pain but enough to excite me. I huffed softly against his plump lips as he leisurely trailed his lips down to my throat, "Z-Zach." I squirmed in his hold but he refused to let go. A hand had snaked up from my hip and into my hair—tilting my head to the side to give the handsome young man better access to my now exposed neck.

I gasped when he gently nipped at the area just below my ear. "God, you're so beautiful." Zach breathed continuing to pepper my neck with butterfly kisses before placing his lips back onto mine.

My breathing had quivered as he prodded his tongue against the entrance of my mouth. My hands tugging at his hair in a light manner, my heart pumping, my blood rushing, and my head was spinning. God, we really shouldn't be doing this right now.

The sound of a twig snapping caught our attention. "So, this is why you two were taking so long!" Gray's giggly voice made me jump—or try to jump away from Zach. Zach kept his hold firm and lazily glared at his younger brother who was standing on the steps of the welcome center with his hands on his hips.

"Gray, I thought we told you to stay inside." Zach scowled lightly, the bastard not looking the least bit concern with his baby brother catching us making out.

"I got worried when you guys took too long." Gray mumbled with a light blush, "Now, I see why."

"Zach," I nudged him to let met go, "Come on, let's focus on the task at hand."

Zach sighed dramatically but released his hold on me. I shuffled a few steps back, still blushing, and Zach shot me a smirk—damn bastard. He looked content with the fact that he had rendered me completely flustered.

"Ew, little brother in the area!" Gray complained turning around to stomp into the welcome center but I could hear his little giggles.

Zach licked his lips and stared at me, "Shame he interrupted us."

I had followed the movement with blushing cheeks, "You weren't saying that earlier this morning."

Zach sighed, "I had a boner, Izzy, that is not something I want him seeing." He ran a hand through his messy hair before grabbing the car battery, "Come on, let's see if we can fix up that jeep." He offered his hand and I happily took it, "The sooner we get this day over it, the sooner I can go back to enjoying what time I have left with you." He says quietly.

I frowned a bit, "You know what this will mean…they'll shut down the park."

The thought made my heart swell with pain. What would happen to Gruff? What would happen to the park in general? Well, I knew it would probably get shut down…but still…this place was home to not only dinosaurs but to people as well. I shook the thoughts away as I heard Zach speak up, "You never know, babe, maybe they'll keep it closed down for a few years before opening it back up—like they did before." He gave a light shrug.

"What about us?" I dared to ask.

"What about us?" Zach glanced at me with a frown.

"Well, if they shut down the park—"

"What happens to the park won't affect our relationship, Izzy, I was serious when I meant I was going to do my best to keep this relationship alive and I will. Have some faith in us, okay baby?" He wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a soft kiss.

I sighed and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, "If we survive this nightmare."

"Such a negative girl." Zach laughed as I pulled away.

"I tend to be when I'm food deprived and thirsty." I sighed feeling my stomach rumble with protest. My throat wasn't too dry but still, if we didn't get anything to drink soon…we could possibly pass out due to the ever-growing heat in the jungle.

"We'll get back to the park soon." Zach assured giving my hand a small squeeze before we joined Gray in the garage. The young boy had opened up the garage door allowing some much needed light in.

"Okay, I already took out the dead battery, Zach! I cleaned up the motor and checked the oil." Gray bounced up to us with a proud smile. I cooed at the young boy.

"You are now my new mechanic!" I said as he beamed up at me while puffing out his chest in a cute manner.

"I'd be a better mechanic." Zach remarked going over to the jeep and swiftly began locking the new car battery in place before calling out to Gray, "Hey, buddy, can you look around for a first aid kit? Izzy got hurt earlier."

I scowled at Zach, "Dude." I hissed.

Gray's eyes widened in horror, "You're hurt and you didn't say anything?!" He demanded looking outraged, "Izzy, that's very stupid! I don't need you collapsing on me!" He immediately began scrambling around to find the first aid kit. "Stupid Izzy." He adds in a mutter.

"Do you even know how to properly treat a wound?" I asked Gray.

The boy poked his head out from behind the other jeep and looked rather offended, "I'll have you know, Izzy, that I was top of my Boy Scout's squad, okay?" He says looking peeved before continuing to rifle through the garage for a first aid kit.

"The sass is real." I giggled.

"Hey, babe, do you mind turning the engine?" Zach asked as he hooked the battery into its place.

I nodded, opened the car door, and without getting in turned the keys. The old jeep sputtered for a few seconds before coming to life. "Yes!" I said with a large grin as Zach whooped loudly.

"That's how you do it, baby!" He grins looking thrilled before slamming the hood down.

"I found a first aid kit!" Gray says rushing up to us with a faded, red medic kit.

"Good, you two hop in the back and I'll drive." Zach said rolling his shoulders. I helped Gray jump into the back of the jeep before carefully following suit. Zach got into the driver's side and put on his seatbelt.

"Wait, didn't you fail your driver's test?" Gray asked with a small frown.

"No," Zach snorted and added a bit sheepishly, "Just the driving part."

"Nice, babe." I laughed quietly.

"Okay, Izzy, let me see the damage." Gray turned his attention onto me.

I sighed and turned around, "Don't freak out, okay? Zach said it was bad." I muttered going to lift the bottom of my shirt up to reveal my back. I heard Gray suck in a large gasp.

"Breathe, brother." Zach glanced towards us with a frown, "We'll scold her later but right now, just tend to her wounds, okay?"

"Oh, we're definitely going to scold her later." Gray muttered darkly as he opened the first aid kit.

Why was I suddenly afraid of the small boy?

* * *

 _ **Okay, I am super...hyped and sad to be writing the next chapter up. I kinda don't know if I'm going to Save Masrani or let him die...but I don't know. I kinda didn't see the point in his death-okay, I do, but I just want an excuse to not let him die, lmfao. Um. next chapter is definitely going to be intense. I hope I can capture it just right. Just a reminder that even after the movie ends I will be creating a different ending despite rumors of Jurassic World 2 coming out within the next few years. I doubt Zach and Gray will be in that movie, so, yeah.**_

 _ **So, without further ado,**_

 _ **Until next time, loves!**_

 _ **Vanessa!**_


	11. chapter ten: everybody panic!

_**Welcome to another chapter! I wanted to make this longer but I have an emergency to attend to. Um, I don't have a lot to say. This chapter is kinda...meh. I don't think I've done a good job with it...but hey, to each their own.**_

 _ **I apologize for any mistakes!**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Something wasn't right.

In the back of my mind, I knew something wasn't right.

Zach was speeding along a path we found hoping it would lead us back towards the park; Gray had patched me up fairly quickly. My back still stung but that was the cream that Gray slathered on my back to eliminate any infection. The sound of a helicopter grabbed my attention. "Look!" I pointed up towards the blue chopper flying in the opposite direction, "Where do you think they're going?" I asked loudly.

Gray answered, "No idea but they can't fly a helicopter that well!"

For a moment, my thoughts snapped towards my Uncle. Could he be…No, he had his flight teacher with him, there's no way, he wouldn't be that stupid. "What's in the direction?" I whispered with a deep frown—my heart giving painful tugs in thought of my Uncle flying that chopper.

"Maybe they're chasing that thing that chased us earlier!" Zach called over his shoulder as an old gate came into our view. It must've been from the old park because there were decaying vines draped around it and the metal was rusted.

"They must have the 50 Cal set up then." I answered with my worry only increasing.

"Why do you look worried?" Gray asked as Zach rammed into the gate with a loud cheer.

"My Uncle might be flying that chopper!"

Gray and Zach looked at each with—they now shared my worry. "Your Uncle did say that he was two days away from getting his flying license." Zach informed glancing at me worriedly.

I bit my lip as I looked towards the direction of where the chopper had disappeared to, "Please," I murmured gently, "Bring him back to me alive." I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer to my God. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to my Uncle. He was my best friend…I shook my head ridding myself of those thoughts.

Movement grabbed my attention as Gray slipped into the front with Zach. My eyes widened in horror, "Um, drive faster now!" I leaned in between the seats of the boys, "Now!" I ordered as Zach glanced towards the rear view mirror. His eyes widening as Gray turned pale. "Go, go!" I snapped.

"Shit!" He cursed as a cloud of vicious, pre-historic birds flew our way.

He shifted gear and slammed on the gas pedal. "That monster must've breached the aviary," I muttered throwing a panicked look over my shoulder not seeing my Uncle's chopper anywhere, "But where's the chopper?" My heart gave a pained squeeze as my eyes grew blurry, "No." I whispered with dread and shook my head, "He's alive, I know it." I mumbled wiping at my eyes.

"Look!" Gray called pointing forward.

It was a check-point gate. Two Jurassic Park guards were standing on top of the gate with weapons. "We were closer to the park then we thought." I mumbled as we began to wave and scream for them to open the gates.

Zach started honking with Gray and I screaming, "Open the gates! Open the gates!"

The two guards looked up towards the ominous black cloud heading our way and paled. The darker skinned one quickly scrambled to open the gate while the other began to aim and shoot at the pre-historic birds. A few hit the ground near our car—one actually landed on top of hood but the cloud kept moving towards the park. This was bad…this was _very_ bad.

The gates were opened as the dark skinned guy hurriedly informed us, "The entire park is holed up on Main Street! Get there and fast!" He instructed before handing Zach a small handgun, "Keep this for safety—I suggest giving it to the lady since you're driving!" He started urging us to keep driving. His friend hurriedly calling the main center to inform them what was happening.

Zach handed me the small handgun before speedily driving towards the park. "Izzy has a gun!" Gray pointed out obviously.

"No shit, Gray!" Zach snapped.

"Do you even know how to use one?" Gray asked me.

I shrugged, "Point and shoot." I answered back as the two brothers exchanged wary glances. I clicked the safety on and laid it on the seat for easy reach or until we got to Main Street. It didn't take us long to reach Main Street but when we did—it was absolute chaos. Guest were running, screaming, and fighting for their lives as the vicious birds began to dive and drag anyone off the street. "Zach! Izzy!" Gray cried squished in between us and clutching our hands so he wouldn't be swept away from the thundering crowds.

We were rushing past the Gentle Giants—I watched in horror as one of the larger birds tried to make off with a baby Triceratops before the bird gave us and dropped the poor creature on the ground roughly.

"We need to find Claire or Owen! They have to be here!" I shouted over to Zach who nodded as we kept running until we hit Main Street. The scene back at the other gate compared to nothing as to the chaos that was happening on Main Street. People were in a panic, shoving, and screaming trying to get away from the hungry, monstrous birds.

I didn't see any Jurassic World workers yet so I assumed they were on their way with non-lethal guns to take down the birds. "Don't just stand there!" A familiar British voice screamed from near-by and my heart jumped in joy as Zara rushed towards us looking furious, "Get to cover! Claire's on her way!" Zara instructed, "Head towards the paddocks now!"

"Zara, what's happening?" I shouted.

Zara ducked her head from a bird trying to pluck her off and snapped, "Don't ask questions and get to cover, Izzy-!" A larger bird had plucked Zara off.

"Zara!" I yelled in horror.

Zara screamed and struggled to get free as the bird took off with her. I took out the handgun not caring about letting the birds live or not. "Izzy, what the fuck are you doing?" Zach demanded as I started to follow the two birds that were currently throwing Zara like a rag doll.

"Saving her life!" I snapped taking aim.

But before I could the birds had dropped Zara. My face paled. The Mosasaurus tank. "Shit!" I cursed shoving against the crowd hoping to get to Zara in time. Zach and Gray were calling out my name as I rushed to the fence only to see Zara in the mouth of a Pterodactyl. Zara was still screaming and fighting to get free and right as I aimed at the bird and right as the bird was about to take off there was a loud roar and suddenly the Mosasaurus shot out of the water—massive mouth snapping over the bird holding Zara.

"No!" I screamed in horror as the monster crashed back into the water.

My heart stopped and for a moment, I was frozen. I just witnessed someone get eaten alive. A friend. Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around, "Izzy, baby, snap out of it! We have to find Claire and Owen!" Zach hastily wiped away my tears—the horror itched onto his face from what he had witnessed was clear. Gray was clinging onto my side—scared and terrified.

"Please, baby, snap out of it." Zach begged.

"Izzy!" Gray cried.

I snapped out of it. I couldn't let Gray see me like this. Poor boy was already terrified enough—he didn't need to see me the same way. "Come on," I said loud enough for both boys to hear me over the chaos ensuing around us, "We have to find Claire and Owen! If I'm right they should be coming from the paddocks!" Zach looked relieved and nodded as we began to rush towards the main paddocks. Gray safely tucked in between us as we pushed against the crowd. My ears were hurting from all the screaming. My feet hurt from so much running. My body felt like it was about to cave in at any moment.

Everything was screaming at me to give up but I pushed against it desperate to survive; desperate to get Gray and Zach somewhere safe and out of the jaws of these ancient birds. My eyes caught the main paddocks and saw Claire standing on a fallen golf cart screaming our names. "Zach! Gray! Izzy!"

A team led by Owen shooting down the birds with non-lethal guns. "Claire!" I shouted waving my arms.

Gray and Zach screaming her name before Owen took aim behind us. I glanced over my shoulder and gasped when I saw a massive Pterodactyl heading straight towards us. "Shit!" I cursed as Zach glanced behind me and paled.

Owen must've hit the bird but now the damn creature was free-falling after us crashing into stands and the leg building—showing no signs of slowing down. The bird hit the ground as the three of us jumped out of the way but the bird's body kept sliding towards us as we scrambled back. Zach's arm and mine shoving Gray back as the break grew closer and we were backed into a wall. I heard Gray whimper as the beak slowed down a few inches away from our faces.

"Oh my god." I whispered with my adrenaline pumping through my body.

"Are you guys okay?" Zach demanded kneeling in front of us.

Gray nodded, "Y-Yeah."

"Izzy?" Zach asked turning his eyes on me.

"I think I fucked up the bandages on my back but I'm fine." I answered as my back began to hurt but before Zach and Gray could start freaking out I saw Claire, "Claire!" But she was too busy butting the head of a bird that had the head of a Tyrannosaurus and body of a Pterodactyl to hear us. I didn't even know she could work her way around a gun but she did and shot the bird three times with non-lethal darts.

"That was badass." I muttered to Zach.

"Is that our Aunt Claire?" Gray asked, awed.

As Owen got up. Owen stared at Claire with a look of awe. "Oh my god, he's going to kiss her." I whispered excitedly—despite how much bad timing this all had. Oh, and let's not forget the vicious birds flying over us and the large crowds of screaming people too.

Owen pulled Claire and kissed her.

"He kissed her." I said proud of Owen.

"They have the shittiest timing." Zach muttered from beside me as we began to walk up to them.

"Like we did earlier?" I joked softly.

Zach sent me a soft look, "Touché."

When they broke away, Claire caught sight of us. Her eyes widened with relief before rushing over to us screaming our names—I was surprised to hear mine I didn't think she was that worried about me. "Oh my god, what happened!" She cried going to brush over the cut on Gray's chin with teary eyes.

I glanced at Zach who looked equally surprised at how relieved Claire looked. "Thank God, Thank God!" She chanted over and over, "What is this? What happened? Are you guys okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back?" She fired off going to hug her nephews before dragging me into a hug, "Oh, Izzy! Your Uncle was so worried—oh my god, I'm so sorry." She whispered pulling away with wide eyes.

"Sorry about what?" I asked with a frown.

Claire stood up with a sad look on her face, "He crashed into the Aviary in the chopper…and he didn't make it," She explained in a strained voice as tears blurred my vision and my breathing got erratic, "Izzy, I'm so sorry." She blurted out as Zach wrapped me in his arms and I turned around and cried into his chest.

No, no, no, no, no! He couldn't be…No, not her Uncle—not her best friend. He couldn't be dead—not she would've felt it. Her heart felt heavy and her mind felt drunk. What would her mom say? What would her family say? I felt Gray slip his hand into mine and give a soft squeeze.

"We gotta go." Owen spoke firmly.

Claire nodded, "Come on, we have to get you three somewhere safe." She said as Zach kissed my forehead.

"Come on, Izzy." He whispered gently as Claire began to herd us towards the paddocks. I nodded knowing this wasn't the place or time to be mourning. I sniffled and wiped at my eyes before following Owen and Claire towards the Paddocks. Gray was glued to my side and Zach my other—I saw the looks they were sending me.

"Despite what I just heard…I'm okay." I informed them softly.

"Not even I believe that." Gray mumbled from my side.

Claire speaking on the phone with someone, "What do you mean _use the raptors?"_ Claire repeated with a look of disbelief.

Owen looked pissed, "Son of a bitch!" He spat angrily—he honestly didn't look that surprised.

"You shouldn't say _bitch."_ Gray informed Owen with a small frown.

Owen ignored Gray and spoke to Claire, "Take the kids. Get them somewhere safe." He ordered the red-head. There was a loud groan that made us all freeze. My eyes drifted towards the large, iron doors keeping the guest out of the paddocks and saw the door creaking forward and back. I could hear the panicked screaming from the other side. The door was given one last heave before it was ripped open and thousands of guests screaming with a large Pterodactyl behind them.

"Oh shit."

"Go! Go!" Owen shouted pointing towards one of the Jurassic World jeeps, "Get in!" He snapped as I hurriedly shoved Gray in before getting in and slamming the door. Owen started the car as the crowd of panicking civilians grew closer. The boys shouting to hurry up as Owen threw the car in reverse. "You got this, man, so got this!" Zach and Gray yelled as Owen was looking back trying to avoid hitting anyone before jerking the car into a small corner. People ran by screaming for their lives as the car was thrown in silence.

"This isn't safe." Gray said looking wide-eyed.

"Yeah, can we stay with you?" Zach asked.

Claire, assuming they were talking to her, answered breathlessly, "I am never leaving you as long as you live."

"No, him." Gray pointed to Owen.

"Yeah, no, no him." Zach agreed with a nod as Claire stared at her nephews slightly offended.

Claire and Owen exchanged stares—Claire's stare was accusing while Owen's was sheepish. "Yeah, definitely him." Gray whispered making me giggle softly.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked Owen.

Owen sighed, "Thinking on it."

"At least Vic isn't attempting to use Gruff." Gray pointed out.

"Let's keep you out of his sights, Izzy," Owen stated protectively throwing me a glance, "I don't think Gruff has crossed his mind but it will once he sees you."

"Okay." I mumbled quietly blinking away the tears. My mind kept repeating what Claire had told me earlier. My Uncle's dead…crushed to death by the fall of the chopper. I don't even think I had the relief of knowing if he went quickly or if he suffered.

"Hey," Owen turned around in his seat as we waited for the crowds to die down, "Your Uncle might be gone but you aren't alone, okay? You have _us,"_ He gestured to Claire and the boys, "You have _me."_ He motions to himself with his green eyes burning with conviction, "Your Uncle told me to watch over you while you were here and that's what I plan to do even though he's gone. I have eyes on you, Izzy."

Tears fell down my face and onto my lap as I nodded weakly, "I know." I whispered softly as Gray reached over to wipe away my tears before grasping my hand into his small, clammy one.

"We'll make it out of this-that I promise you." Owen turned around with a small growl.

"If he's using the raptors he'll want you to lead them," I spoke up with a steadier voice, "No one can lead them other then you. He'll be up at their enclosure."

Owen nodded, "I figured. Hang on." He said and added, "Seatbelts."

It was dark. The sun had long faded into the background. Things were eerily quiet now. The birds that had terrorized the park were either dead or still knocked out by the tranquillizers. There was this ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Owen pulled up the active compound and slammed on the brakes looking like God's Fury. He jumped out of the car—Vic meeting him halfway with a smug smirk.

"The mother hen has finally arrived!" Vic gloated.

Owen threw a powerful punch to Vic's face without a second thought.

"Damn!" Zach said impressed.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt!" Gray hissed.

"Hit him again, Owen!" I shouted out of the window as Vic clutched his jaw.

"Hey, Izzy?" Gray's timid voice grabbed my attention. Turning away from Vic and Owen's little lover's spat, I looked down at my favorite kid in the world.

"Yeah?" I said running a hand through his wild, messy hair. His poor hair had gone through hell and back, no doubt when this was over I'd find a brush somewhere and comb out the terrible knots in his hair.

Gray squirmed slightly—Zach was watching with curiosity too.

"I-I'm sorry about your Uncle." He mumbled cringing slightly.

Zach's eyes widened and a glare was shot right at Gray almost as if saying, " _Dude, too soon!"_ The stab to my heart made me flinch visibly and instantly Gray started apologizing but I shook my head. The pain in my heart…the pain of loss would never go away…time would numb that pain but it'll never cease to exist in my soul. It didn't matter if Gray asked me now or in couple of months or years…the pain would always be there and I'd always react the same.

Simon wasn't just my Uncle. He was another brother, my best friend, and the other father figure in my life. I gave Gray a sad smile, "Don't apologize," I told him quietly looking up to see that Owen and Claire had followed Vic inside a large, black tent. I guess Owen was going to have to play nice with Vic, "A part of me still doesn't believe…doesn't want to believe it…but I can only hope that he died quickly without any pain and…he died saving the park he loves…but I appreciate the though, okay? Don't be afraid to ever ask that again, darling." I kissed his forehead trying to blink away the tears that wanted to spill.

Zach caught my expression and cleared his throat, "Look Claire's coming."

Claire was strutting towards with food piled in her arms. "Hey," She said breathlessly as she came up to Zach's window and began handing over the food over to the carelessly handsome young man, "I managed to find a few sandwiches, chips, and water inside. I figured you guys must be starving." Claire glanced at us probably taking in our exhausted expressions—her gaze lingered on me a few seconds longer before flickering back to Zach with a small smile.

"Thanks, Aunt Claire!" Gray handed me a sandwich, bag of potato chips, and a bottle of cold water before digging into his sandwich eagerly.

"What's going on in there?" I jerked my head towards the tent as I opened the packaging on my sandwich before ripping a large chunk and popping it into my mouth. It seemed the lack of food that day had heightened my taste buds. The sandwich seemed to melt against my tongue—I could taste the creamy nuttiness of the cheese, taste the tanginess of the light mayo, and the sweetness of the smoked ham.

I guess running around in the heat while being chased by a white hybrid T-Rex had really turned me into a poet.

Claire exhaled through her nose in a stressed manner, "They're going to use the raptors to hunt down the Indominus Rex." She said rubbing her temples as if she wanted this awful day to be over at this moment.

"Indominus Rex?" I echoed with a frown, "That _thing_ has a name now?"

Claire shot me a dry glance, "It did well in the focus groups."

"Oh my, it did well in the focus group she says!" I laughed mockingly, "I can't believe my Uncle allowed this. Seriously, what did you think was going to happen when you unleashed what is probably the most deadliest creature on the planet loose?" I demanded hotly, "Thanks to the inability of _your_ team to properly take care of this monster— _my uncle is dead."_ I snapped angrily finally feeling something other then sorrow. Claire looked completely stunned but there was a guilty look in her eyes that told me she had known what I just said out loud.

I felt bad…I shouldn't have snapped at her but I was too angry to care. Zach and Gray were silent—both brothers gawking at me. This was a side they had never seen of me before…so, I wasn't surprised by their reactions. Without warning, I jumped out of the car dropping the food Claire had graciously gotten for me and stormed away. "Izzy, wait!" Claire called after me but I ignored her.

"Izzy, where are you going?!" Gray shouted sounding panicked.

I felt really bad…especially after hearing Gray call out. I knew this was super scary for him…groaning, I was about to turn back before a new voice spoke up, "And I assume you're Masrani's niece, Isabella." My spine tingled with disgust and fear. Oh shit, I was supposed be _hiding_ in the damn car not prancing around like it was a parade!

I looked up and saw Vic grinning a bit madly at me.

My eyes widened, "Um, what? No—" I shook my head backing away from the man but he gripped my arm in a too tight hold.

"I'm not stupid," Vic bit out a tad coldly, "You have your mother's eyes." He pointed out.

A nerve was struck. How did he even know about my mom? Let alone what she looked like? An angry snarl was on my face, "Get your hand off of me before I fucking remove it for you."

He looked a bit surprised by the sudden change of attitude but smirked, "I heard you had a similar bond that Owen has with his raptors…only with—"

Without thinking, _seriously without thinking,_ I ripped my arm away from his grasp and punched him the same way Owen had. Vic stumbled back with wide, shocked eyes and clutched his jaw. My glare was full of fury as I stared up at him. I heard voices calling my name and footsteps heading my way. "If you think for one second that I would play your little game then you're fucking wrong. Raptors are one thing but a momma T-Rex is another and let me tell you something, Vic,' I growled watching as his eyes harden with dislike, "The moment I let her out, the first I'll have her do is stomp on that fat body of yours."

Vic's face transformed with fury. "You stupid little bitch, how—"

"I'd watch how you talk to her." Owen stepped in between Vic and I looking extremely pissed off, "And if you _ever_ put hands on her again, I'll personally see to it that my raptors and her T-Rex have fun mauling your fucking body." Owen threatened darkly.

Vic clenched his jaw tightly, "Her T-Rex can save—"

"We have my raptors, we have a plan, and we have guns—big ones. We don't need the T-Rex." Owen spoke dangerously.

I felt someone grab my hand in a panicky way. I looked down at saw an angry Gray—he was glaring at Vic. On my other side, Zach was inspecting the red marks on my arm with blank eyes.

"If you remember correctly," Claire spoke up with her voice sounding like ice, "Simon Masrani had already stated that if he sound perish, everything would go to _her,"_ My eyes snapped towards Claire's and found that she was _not_ joking, "Whatever she says, goes. Her word is what's final. We want this plan to happen? You gotta get her say."

Now, eyes were on me. The weight of the world had been suddenly dropped onto my shoulders.

 _Thanks, Claire._

* * *

 ** _So, yeah. I killed her Uncle. Had to. And the feels are real. I was kinda crying, lmfao. Um, we're nearing the end and I don't know how I feel about it? Ugh, I'm going to do my best to make it past twenty chapters-how I don't know but I'll find a way. Um, next chapter is another intense one. I kinda have a slight twist with Izzy and the raptors, but I don't know how I'm going to handle it, but we'll see in the next chapter._**

 ** _Anyway, not a lot to say._**

 ** _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. There wasn't a lot of Zach/Izzy fluff, sorry._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Vanessa!_**


	12. chapter eleven: steve irwin of dinosuars

**_I apologize for the long wait but I finally finished this chapter. It is a bit on the short side, sorry. I decided I rather give short chapters and update more frequently than do longer chapters and update less frequently. Um, this will drag out drag out chapters a bit more. I do have plans on adding some more chapters to this story when the movies ends. I will progress the relationships between Izzy, Zach, Gray, Owen, and Claire. I won't end the story where the movie ends. I want to build my character and the others too. The aftermath, if you will._**

 ** _Anyway, sorry for any errors._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"We know that she is in sector five," Owen was at the head of the table surrounded by InGen soldiers. Barry, who was Owen's right hand man, was standing to Owen's left and I was standing on Owen's right. I didn't know if Owen was upset with me or not about agreeing to go through with Vic's plan but I couldn't let Vic think he could use me or Gruff as a tool in his stupid game. The raptors were trained to hunt down their target and Gruff wasn't. I wasn't even sure if she would even listen to me and go after that other monster. I needed to apologize to Claire as well. I shouldn't have snapped at her like I did…it's been a long day.

Claire was outside with Zach and Gray preparing for…I wasn't sure but Claire said she was going to find a secure and safe place for us to be in while this whole mission was taking place. "This is a game we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it a thousand times with these animals." Owen looked really intimidating and serious. He looked so different from his carefree and goofy self. A small part of me felt bad.

"When they get on target, and they _will_ get on target, wait to engage." Owen gave a deadly glare to the InGen soldiers, "Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and give her everything you got." His emerald eyes grew hard and icy as he said icily, "We got one good target, gentlemen. Do _not_ shoot my Raptors." I felt a shiver ran up my spine from how deadly Owen looked and was thankful I hadn't been on the receiving end of that threat.

The InGen soldiers cleared out—since they already received their orders and plans. Vic was God knows where. Owen sighed running a hand over his tired face while Barry remained quiet. This had to be one of the longest days in history. It felt like tomorrow would never arrive and we'd be stuck in this hell forever. It was daunting but we were almost there…the end of tunnel was within reach. The Raptors wouldn't fail us.

"Owen?" I called out tentatively shifting a bit awkwardly on my feet.

Barry and Owen both looked at me curiously, "Yeah, Izzy?" Owen's face did soften a bit seeing the anxious look on my face.

"I'm sorry about going through with this plan. I know you didn't want to use your Raptors but—" I groaned rubbing my face wearily but I felt Owen gently grasp my shoulders with his clammy hands in an obvious manner to get my attention.

I looked up at him tiredly and he smiled down at me, "I don't need you feeling bad about this. Vic does have a point but I also know that my Raptors will not fail. Gruff might not even go after the other beast if we do let her loose. For all we know, she could grab you and kill the rest of us. Claire shouldn't have put such a dangerous decision on your shoulders like that but I'm glad you saw the right choice—the _only_ choice. Don't feel bad, okay? Whatever happens, we're finishing this tonight." His voice was hard and solid as concrete. His sea green eyes were gleaming in determination to end this nightmare for not only him but for the other as well.

I felt some of my worries lift off my shoulders but the night wasn't over yet. I steeled my expression into a fierce one and nodded, "Let's get them ready then." I said confidently.

Owen gave a small grin while Barry gazed at me with an impressed look. "Owen had a theory about you, Izzy." Barry suddenly spoke up in his strongly accented voice.

Owen's head immediately snapped towards his good friend. His face dropped into a scowl, "Barry, _no."_

Barry saw the curious look on my face and ignored Owen, "Gruff has left an imprint on you and Owen believes that the Raptors will sense this—"

"You think I'm a what? Some dinosaur whisperer?" I cut Barry off with a frown.

Barry glanced at Owen who in turn was glaring at his friend before Owen sighed and turned to look at me, "It's just a theory, Izzy, but I want to see how my Raptors act with you." He says seriously giving me the clear option to say no.

But my curiosity was peaked. I never knew why Gruff was so attached me to. Millions of years of instinct wiped away to save _one_ itty bitty child and for what? That was the million dollar question. Did it go beyond Gruff? Did other top predators sense the same that Gruff did? Or was the infatuation detained to the Tyrannosaurus Rex?

"Let's do it." I confirmed with a head nod.

Barry looked pleased—a bit surprised that I would agree but pleased nevertheless. Owen gaped at me and frowned, "You always throw yourself into trouble?" He asked bluntly looking a bit disapproving.

I laughed and nodded, "What can I say? Curiosity killed the cat."

The three of us moved out towards the Raptor caged. Blue, Delta, Charlie, and Echo were already detained and strapped up for their mission. They were being loud and fidgety. They were angry and confused. It was easy to tell. "Izzy?" Zach called out when he saw me making way towards the Raptors. Claire was nowhere to be seen. Gray looked very tired and sleepy.

Gray scurried after me and hugged my midsection tightly. I huffed but wrapped an arm around the tiny boy securing him against my body. Zach kissed my forehead in greeting but looked at me with a confused look, "What's going on?" He asked glancing at Owen and Barry.

Both men had gone into the cage without and were preparing them for the mission. Zach's dark eyes met mine silently asking what was wrong. "Owen has a theory and I agreed to test it out." I said quietly glancing down at Gray who had his face buried in my stomach. My fingers were fiddling with his fizzy curls.

Zach frowned and glanced at the Raptors, "Does it involve you going in there?" He jerked his thumb into the Raptor cage where the screeching from the Raptors halted. Owen's presence must've soothed them a bit. I met his gaze shyly and nodded. His jaw clenched tightly—the idea not sitting well with him apparently.

"Why?" He asked with a slight edge in his voice.

I shrugged, "They want to see how they'll react to me. It won't be dangerous, Zach." I assured gently reaching out to grasp his hand in mine.

"I still don't like the idea." He muttered like a sullen child.

I smiled and squeezed his hand, "They just want to see how they'll react, that's all, babe. Nothing else." I confirmed breezily.

"Can we watch?" Gray asked timidly speaking up for the first time.

"Of course," I gently smiled down at him with an adoring expression, "It shouldn't take too long. Where's Claire?" I asked looking up at Zach.

The boy gave a light shrug, "She said she had to look for something and ran off. She thinks you hate her now." I eyed Zach trying to see if he was upset with me for snapping at his aunt but found no negative emotions whatsoever.

"I don't hate her. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. I was just…" I shook my head with a small sigh, "I overreacted." I muttered.

"She doesn't care about that," Gray piped up stepping away from me and looked up, "She thinks you're upset with her because of how she put so much pressure on you. This is _your_ park now, Izzy, and now you have to deal with everything that's going on. She feels bad." Gray shrugged but looked at me with concern.

"She shouldn't have said anything yet," Zach agreed with his younger brother, "She should've waited until all of this mess was over before piling that information onto you."

I shrug, "I don't know. I don't know what to think now. I just want this night to be _over._ Let's deal with this night before moving onto the rest of our problems." I said with a soft chuckle. Thinking about what was going to happen after this night was enough to make me wanna run and find that white T-Rex so it could eat me.

"Izzy!" Owen called.

I glanced over at Owen who was standing between Blue and Delta. "We're about to start. Come here real quick." He beckoned.

Gray held onto my hand while Zach kept close as we neared the Raptor cage. Owen opened the gate for me and I stepped in while Zach and Gray watched from the outside. Immediately, the Raptors went deadly silent and still. Owen gazed at his Raptors intently before glancing back at me with this strange look on his face.

I gazed back at him, "What?"

Owen frowned and gestured me to come up to Blue. "This is Blue."

"Yes, I already know that." I rolled my eyes and remarked sarcastically.

Owen, despite the grave situation we were in, blushed the tiniest bit and threw me a dry glance, "Just come closer." He mutters.

I laugh and move in closer to the completely still Raptor. Blue's giant yellow eyes stare at me. It was hard to tell apart what she was thinking. Her eyes were different from Gruff's. Hell, even I had trouble reading Gruff much less a Raptor. I took a moment to appreciate the deadly beauty of Blue; she had dark bluish-gray skin with a white line with dark blue in the middle going horizontally from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail. She was the largest of the four raptors.

Blue stared.

I stared back before reaching out to put my hand in front of her nose. Owen held his breathe. Blue continued to stare at me and I felt continuous shivers run down my spine. Her eyes flickered down to my hand before inhaling. It was weird but the intense look was gone and a familiar look came into her yellow eyes.

I gently trailed my fingers over the side of her head, keeping eye contact, and whispering, "Hey there, Blue," She gave a low growl but it didn't sound threatening, "You're a damn beautiful thing, aren't you?" I felt her cold scales against my fingertips. Her muscles quivered underneath my touch. She gave out a soft screech and the other three raptors replied back with their own screeches.

Blue and I continued to lock gazes as I rubbed the tips of my fingers into the side of her temple. She let out a dragged growl/whine and closed her large eyes. Her body finally relaxed the tiniest bit. I breathed with amazement, "Holy shit."

Owen laughed looking excited, "Wow, that's definitely a first."

I looked at him, "She saw how you acted towards me. She isn't the Alpha, _you are."_ I confirmed.

Owen smirked and nodded, "You're a sharp one, aren't you?" He chuckles lightly.

I nodded with a small smile, "It's like you don't even known me." I teased lightly.

"That was awesome!" Gray called out looking at me with awe.

Zach had a similar expression, "Izzy, you're a total badass." He states looking a bit dumbfounded.

I blush lightly as I walk up to the bars, "I can now be called the _Steve Irwin_ of Jurassic World." I commented with a snort and wide grin.

Zach and Gray laughed at my comment.

"Are they safe?" Gray asked looking at the Raptors with fascination.

"No," Owen's face turned serious as he stood beside me, "They're not."

Gray looked a bit crest-fallen at that but asked, "What are their names?"

Owen relaxed a bit before pointing out who was who, "Well, you got Charlie." Charlie was obviously the smallest out the group of Raptors. Her coloring consisted of a lighter shade of green with black horizontal stripes running down her back. Her eyes were a darker shade of yellow—almost brown.

"There's Echo." Owen gestured to the next Raptor.

Echo had a noticeable scar running down the left side of her muzzle. Her coloring was a light brown color with dark blue striping. She also had dark blue around her eyes—which were a yellow-green color.

Owen gestured behind him to Delta, "Here's Delta." Delta was the second largest. Her coloring was a soft teal color with no stripes on her back or tail. Delta was easier to tell apart because of her unique head shape. Her eyes were a dark shade of orange-yellow.

"This one's called Blue." Owen finally pointed out Blue, who was staring at me still. "She's the beta." Owen stated.

Blue's bright yellow eyes flickered towards Owen.

"Who's the Alpha?" Gray asked sweetly.

Owen gave a small smirk, "You're looking at him, kid."

I laughed and shook my head, "Don't get such a big head, Owen." I commented before gently brushing my fingertips over Blue's temple. In return, she growled lowly.

"Guys," It was Claire, "It's time." Her face was dirty and tired but somehow, she still managed to look beautiful and breath-taking.

I looked at Owen, "Come back in one piece, ya hear?" I grasped his hand in mine.

Owen nodded seeing the sad expression my face and hugged me, "I told you I would look out for you, Izzy, and I plan on keeping that promise." He gruffly states before letting go.

I glanced at Barry who had been awfully quiet, "Bring _them_ back," I glanced at the Raptors, "And be safe." I told him before adding, "Make sure Owen doesn't get himself killed."

Barry snickered but nodded, "You got it, _Rafiki."_

" _Rafiki?"_ I echoed with a head tilt.

Barry smiled, "It means friend in Africa."

I go out of the raptor cage and joined Claire, Zach, and Gray. Gray automatically latched onto my side and Zach grasped my hand in his. Claire beckoned us to follow her. She led us to a large, silver _Jurassic World_ armored truck that the I.C.U used at some point. I stared at she opened the large with a proud grin.

"See?" She said glancing at us, "Totally safe."

I stared at her, "Why can't we just stay inside the tents?" I questioned.

"We need to make a quick getaway if something goes wrong." She answered patiently not meeting my eyes.

I shrug agreeing with her. "All right, get in." She gestures for us to hop into the back. Gray scrambles up first and turns around to hold his hand out for me. Zach helps me get up since my back was still aching and hurting. "We should probably check her back soon." Gray mumbles lowly as he takes my hand and pulls me up into the back. Zach swiftly jumps in.

I sit down as does Gray while Zach stands and looks around for a medical kit. "If you need me, I'll be right up front. Just open that window." She jerks her head to the small sliding window behind our seats. "Put your seatbelts on." She adds.

I glanced between my seat and find none, "There aren't any?" I gazed at her confused.

"Just hold hands!" She trails off awkwardly before shutting the large, steel doors efficiently locking us in the back of the _I.C.U_ armored truck.

I sighed, "Lovely."

* * *

 **I am a bit sad that we're almost done with the movie but that won't be the end for my story, nope. I don't think I can just end the story when the movie ends because of Izzy and Zach's blossoming relationship. Anyway, my next story update is for my S.A.O FF. I don't have too much to say so, I guess I'll see you guys later!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Vanessa :)**


	13. chapter twelve: the nightmare ends

**I AM SOSOSO SORRY FOR THE SUPERRRRR LATE UPDATE. I HAVE NO EXCUSE, MAN. FORGIVE ME.**

* * *

 **Things had gone from bad to shit in less then thirty minutes and from what we head coming from the small tablet that Claire had;** things were getting very bad very fast. My suspicions about the Indominus Rex had been correct—that thing was part Raptor. So, of course you could imagine our utter horror as Owen's raptors suddenly turned rogue and found a bigger more deadly Alpha to follow.

We had witnessed a man being ripped apart by raptors as Claire revved the engine and got us the hell out of the area. Gray was clutching at me as tightly as he cried into my shoulder at the gruesome scene we just witnessed. Claire smacked the wall dividing us and shouted in a panicked voice, "Hold on back there!" My heart felt like a Indian drum and my body felt high on adrenaline as Zach looked for _anything_ to defend ourselves with.

The man who had been ripped apart had foolishly opened the back doors and left it hanging wide open as Claire raced to safety. There was the sudden sound of glass breaking and then Claire screaming. My heart jolted as Gray began to cry harder and Zach looked pale in the face. The sound of rushing wind inside the back of the armored truck made it hard to hear but I saw one of the Raptors being thrown from the front and another raptor not far behind.

They snarled and hissed as they neared the back. "We have to slow them down!" I shouted unbuckling my seat belt and getting up. The truck was serving too much and I had to focus on not losing my balance because if I did…I'd be Raptor chow. Zach followed my lead as Gray cried for us to be careful. We hurriedly unlocked the tanks of some unknown substance from our right side and flung one towards the raptors, but the creatures were too intelligent to fall for such a trick and easily avoided the heavy object.

One of the raptors began to race up on the side of the truck while the other one attempted to speed up to get to us. The truck served roughly to the left causing me to stumble but Zach was fast to grab me around my waist and steady me as we saw the raptor fumble onto the ground. That left us with one very determined raptor who was gaining speed very fast.

Gray suddenly was grabbing a hold of some electrical sticks that had been hidden in the corner. Zach and I fumbled with the stupid thing and struggled to figure out how to even turn it on. "Turn it on!| Gray shouted in panic.

"We don't know how!" I shouted back feeling panic seep into my body.

"Where is the stupid on button?!" Zach spat angrily.

I watched with horror as the Raptor was jumping into the back with us—snapping and snarling as it struggled to get a good grip to climb into the back. I stared at it and tried to figure out _which_ Raptor this was but it was too dark and I wasn't focused as I should but suddenly the Raptor locked eyed with me and for a moment, it stilled.

It released a snarl before suddenly letting go and falling on the ground. I watched in shock as it got up and simply ran off. Suddenly Claire was thumping on the dividing wall and demanding to know if we were okay.

"Did you see that?" Zach demanded opening the small opening so Claire could hear us.

"I can't wait to tell mom!" Gray was smiling and laughing.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked in a daze.

"We don't know!" Gray laughed.

" _No,_ please, do not tell your mother! She'll definitely never let me see you guys again!" Claire cried sounding upset and slightly panicked.

It did feel like we were out of danger and then we saw Owen riding up on his motorcycle looking somewhat unharmed. A rush of relief swept through me as I saw his stupid, smug face. Gray and Zach cried out his name in joy, "Owen!"

Owen smiled briefly before moving to the side to catch up with Claire. "We gotta get indoors, follow me!" Owen shouted over to Claire before we heard the loud rumble of his motorcycle speed up. I breathed in and out trying to steady my wild heart and I felt Gray hold onto my hand tightly.

"What was that with the raptor?" Zach questioned breathing hard.

"I..I don't know," I said with an uneven voice, "It just looked and me and suddenly…she stopped attacking." I told them with a shrug.

"She must've recognized you," Gray said wiping the sweat that gathered at his forehead, "Do you think maybe she smelt Gruff on you and that's the reason she stopped attacking?" He questioned thoughtfully.

I stared at the growing darkness as we headed towards the main area of the park, "I don't know but if it was then Gruff just saved our lives." I said feeling grateful towards my friend and then realized she must've been in her enclosure this whole time. "At least she's safe in her enclosure! That monster was killing all of the dinosaurs for sport!" I told them and for once I was happy that she was in an enclosure.

"Do you think she would've fought the Indominus Rex?" Zach asked.

I shrugged but it was Gray who answered, "Most likely because Izzy could've been in danger and Gruff would've protected Izzy with her life!"

"I don't want that abomination anywhere near my Gruff!" I spat with a frown.

We lapsed into a silence unsure what to say to one another. The night was far from over and it wouldn't be long until our bodies would shut down from exhaustion. Gray was already beginning to look pale. Those sandwiches we had earlier wouldn't give us much energy. We just held hands and prayed that we made it out of this situation alive and together.

It wasn't long before Claire brought the armored truck to a shaky halt. We were quick to jump out of the back. My legs felt shaky but I managed not to fall as we around the truck with Claire hurriedly telling us, "Come on, come on, inside!" We hurried inside the innovation center. I wasn't sure what we were doing here but I certainly didn't question it.

With raptors and that monster on the loose…It was probably safer inside.

We ran inside the dark and eerily quiet center, "Control room, go!" Claire instructed us and her voice echoed throughout. I cringed slightly as our footsteps echoed as well. We raced towards the Hammond Creation Lab. We ran into the white labs only to find them _completely empty._ We stopped running and Claire looked pale and was frowning.

"They evacuated the lab." She said looking taken back. She exchanged glances with Owen before stepping into one of the main labs. The only sounds beside our breathing and footsteps were the machines that were still running. She led us into the back where there had small display cases of several of reptile creatures that I've never seen before. Owen, the boys, and I gaped at the creatures with interest and awe.

"They just left these little guys behind?" I asked with a frown. I felt bad for these cute guys. They didn't deserve to be left like this and to be eventually starved!

We were all startled to hear a open hissing open. We turned and saw some guys putting away some items into a large, heavily armored container. What were they doing? I thought puzzled. Claire voiced this with confusion and anger, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey." The guys shut the container tightly and began to leave but it had been Vic who had suddenly wandered in with that stupid, superior look on his pudgy face.

"Where's Henry?" Claire demanded.

"Dr. Wu works for us." Vic pointed out with a chuckle walking towards us.

I glared at this man with barely concealed hate but it was Gray who spoke up, "That's not a real dinosaur." His small voice was clear as he stared at the computer screen in front of us.

Vic glanced at the screen and it seemed to show the genetic code of the Indominus Rex. "No, it's not, kid." He answered with a shrug, "But somebody's gonna make sure this company has a future."

"That wasn't your call to make." Claire hissed glancing at me.

Vic scoffed without glancing at me, "You think I'm going to let some brat flush my hard work down the toilet? Can you imagine one of those," He pointed to the screen, "A fraction of the size, deadly, and intelligent? And able to hide from the most advanced military technology; a living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen."

We all just stared at this man. Did he honestly believe these creatures would listen to him? Did he not know that these beautiful creatures had a mind of their own and would over-power him the moment he turned his back? "Millions of years of evolution, what did we learn?" He asked looking crazier and crazier by the second, "Nature is just a gift..."

A sudden growling had everyone on full alert. "Oh shit!"

It was Blue…or at least I think it was her. Owen stretched his arms out in front of us to protect us but we didn't run. Vic looked frightened as the raptor walked up to him, "Easy," He tried to tell the wild creature and he was suddenly backed up against the glass wall as he fumbled to save his own skin, "We're on the same side, right?" He kept asking with his hand out to protect him.

The deadly dinosaur simply snarled and suddenly had his hand in her mouth. Vic began to scream in horror and I looked away with the feeling of dread turning my stomach, "Go, let's go!" I ordered shoving Gray out the door first. We were all quick to get the heck out of there before Blue turned her attention onto us.

All I could hear was Vic's screams as he was devoured. We ran out into the main corridor, "No, this way, come on!" Claire instructed as before we made a wrong turn. We turned left instead of right but before we could get a few feet ahead, there was a raptor diving through the thick glass and snarling at us. Claire gasped and I made sure to keep a tight grip on Gray's hand while Zach stood in front of the both of us.

We ran the other direction with the Raptor snarling and growling as it tried to catch up to us. Claire, being the smart woman she was, activated the screen on one of the holograms before rushing after us.

"Nice one!" I told her as I glanced behind us and saw the raptor being distracted by the hologram of another dinosaur.

"Thanks!" She said trying to keep her breathing steady as we ran through the thick innovation doors and into the center of the park but we were suddenly cornered. We all froze as one raptor was waiting for us and another came from the side. The one we had distracted was now behind us and looking very angry.

I swallowed the dryness in my throat away as I gripped Gray's hand and Zach glanced at me with worry. "That's how it is, huh?" Owen confronted the raptor's he's taken care of since they hatched. Blue responded with a low snarl as she faced off with Owen but the idiot began to lift his hand and she responded with slightly louder snarl, "Easy, easy," He said with an oddly calm voice, "Easy." He reached over to unclip the headgear that was on her.

Blue stared at Owen and didn't attack him.

The moment was ruined by a rumbling roar that came from further in front of us. I squeezed my eyes shut with dread, "Of course it would be here." I muttered as Gray whimpered with fear. The abomination stood in front us and gave off another loud roar before…was it speaking to the raptors?

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I suddenly gripped Zach's hand in fear. Was this it? Blue gazed at Owen as if she was torn with listening to this abomination or to help Owen. Blue suddenly turned to face this monster and gave off a defiant roar and the hybrid Rex did not take kindly to this.

It roared back at her angrily before swatting Blue against a stone pillar like a rag doll. I gasped in horror as I watched the beautiful dinosaur go limp. The hybrid Rex turned to the two remaining raptors but they gave defiant, angry snarls. Owen glanced at his two raptors and gave a sharp whistle.

They both lunged forward to attack the Indominus Rex and worked together as they jumped on the large dinosaur and began biting at its flesh. Owen was directing us around the fight and we almost got whacked by the Indominus Rex's tail. "Go, hide in there!" Owen shouted pointing to the small gift shop kiosk before taking aim and shooting at the struggling, angry dinosaur.

I helped Gray jump in first and I followed suit then Zach, and finally Claire. Gray and I scrambled all the way in the back corner and Zach was quick to join us. Claire remained at the counter looking at the horrible scene so close by. She was sweating, pale, and looked to be in near tears with panic and hysteria.

"How are we going to get out of this?" I whispered harshly hearing gunshots and vicious growls being exchanged not even a hundred feet away.

Then I heard Gray counting quietly.

Zach gave my hand a quick kiss, "We'll survive we have to." He reassures.

"We need more." Gray stated after he finished counting.

Claire looked at him, "More what?" She asked breathing hard.

Gray looked at me, "Teeth." He looked back at Claire, "We need more teeth."

Realization dawned on all of us at what Gray was hinting at. Claire looked at me, "Izzy," She said asking for my permission to get our last resort, "Just say the word."

I stared at her then at my two boys. I closed my eyes feeling the urge to cry. I didn't want Gruff to get hurt…if I lost her…but if we didn't we would all die. "I'll get her." I said firmly.

"No!" Gray was quick to cry and held onto me, "Please, don't leave!"

"I'll go," Claire said getting up without another word, "You three stay here. I can't have _anything_ happen to you three got that?" She said fiercely as she ripped open a first aid kit and grabbed the flare that was there and the walkie talkie next to it.

"So, uh, you guys just wait here," She breathed heavily wiping sweat from her forehead, "Everything is going to be fine."

We all looked at each other before I spoke, "Be careful." Before the red-headed woman jumped over the counter and ran across the street and it was then that I realized she had been in heels this entire time.

We heard more gunshots and then across from us, we saw one of the raptors being thrown into the grill pit and the area suddenly exploding. I gasped in horror and before I knew it Owen was sliding over the counter like a badass and in front us with his index finger to his lips. It was the gesture to be quiet. The Indominus Rex gave a low growl and its shadow ominously casted over us and suddenly, it was looking right at us.

It slammed the side of its head against the kiosk. We all let out screams of horror as Owen pushed us back with his body—a protective stance. Gray covered his ears as I buried my face into Zach's shoulder with tears streaming down my face. _This couldn't be happening! Is this where we die?_

It snarled and its foul breath filled the small shop. Suddenly its small arm was slamming through the wall and Owen was quick to throw us across the other side of the small store. We all glued ourselves to the wall as its arm tried to grab one of us. I grabbed Gray tightly and pressed him as far as he could against the wall. One of the long claws hooked onto Gray's belt and began to drag him.

Owen and Zack quickly held onto the boy as he cried out my name, "Izzy!" His blue eyes were wide with terror.

I hurriedly tried to unbuckle his belt and at the moment, I unclipped it. The beast lost its grip and suddenly its attention was diverted. There was a loud familiar roar—one that chilled me to the bone. "Gruff!" I cried out in joy.

Claire did it!

We stood up and watched in complete horror and awe as Gruff and the Indominus Rex sized each other up—a battle between titans. Gruff stepped forward and very briefly met my gaze as I watched her—right before she charged at the Indominus Rex. They clashed and Gruff instantly had the upper hand by encasing her massive mouth over the imposter Rex's neck.

The ground shook violently as the sounds of teeth snapping and roars filled the air. Buildings were being destroyed as these two massive dinosaurs battled it out. Suddenly Gruff was on the ground and I cried out in horror as the Imposter Rex suddenly dragged my Gruff through our small shop.

Owen rushed us forward as Gruff roared—her massive mouth only a few meet from our bodies. I watched in tears as Gruff was lifted into the Imposter Rex's mouth. I heard Claire scream, "Run!" Owen looked up to see what was about to happen and rushed us out of the small gift shop. We rushed across the street to where Claire was taking shelter at. I looked behind me as I saw Gruff being slammed down onto the ground violently.

"No!" I screamed in horror as the Imposter Rex pinned down my Gruff ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Izzy!" Owen shouted grabbing me right before I could run out to distract the monster. "Are you crazy?!"

"I can't let it kill Gruff!" I cried out.

Suddenly there was a familiar calling—the sound of Raptor cawing. We all froze—even the battling titans. It was Blue and she was rushing towards the Imposter Rex with fury in her yellow, reptilian eyes. I watched with relief and awe as Blue jumped onto the Imposter Rex and began to viciously attack it. The large beast was too busy trying to throw Blue off that it didn't notice Gruff getting up.

Gruff snapped her powerful, bloodstained jaws around its neck and slammed it down against a building. Blue was quickly jumping on Gruff and the two working together as a team to bring down this Imposter Rex. We rushed into another store as our hiding spot had been compromised. We were halfway through the shop when Blue was hurled through the glass. I shrieked by instinct and pulled Gray to my chest as Blue shook the fall off and snarled towards the Imposter Rex before rushing back into battle.

We rushed forward not wanting to get caught in the battle between the titans. We came to front of the shop and halted when Blue swiftly slammed the Imposter Rex against another building. Gruff dragged her across the floor as Blue and Gruff began to take her down for the finishing blow. The Imposter Rex managed to throw Blue off to the side but Gruff was quick to throw the Indominus Rex against the railing of an enclosure.

Gruff and Blue had cornered this Imposter who was badly injured. The Imposter had metal rods sticking out of its body. I cringed at the image and a part of me even felt bad for it. The Imposter had no fault being born this way…the ones at fault were those who created it and rose wrongly. This creature was just following its instincts.

The Indominus Rex took one final stand and roared at the Gruff and Blue.

Suddenly something large flew out of the water behind the Indominus. It was the Mosasaurus and the massive sea creature wrapped its massive jaws around the entire length of the neck of the Indominus. The Imposter screeched in horror as it tried to fight free from the grasp of the Mosasaurus.

We watched in horror as the Mosasaurus dragged the Indominus into its 3 billion gallon pool of water without mercy. The air around us became silent as the Mosasaurus disappeared into the deep waters but not before giving out one last bellow—a probable thank you for the new meal.

Gruff and Blue faced each other silently.

I didn't spare a moment as I rushed out towards Gruff, "Gruff!" I cried grabbing her attention. The ancient beast looked relieved as she lowered herself and I wrapped my arms as best as I could around her nose. Tears poured down my face as I kissed her bloody skin, "You're alive," I kept repeating as she began to chuff.

I closed my eyes and allowed her familiar noise comfort me greatly.

Blue stayed nearby unsure what to do. She had no one now. Her sisters were dead. What would happen to her? What would happen to my Uncle's park? Or…my park now? I opened my eyes and stepped away from Gruff who was eying Owen, Claire, Gray, and Zach but didn't do anything. Blue lingered to and was looking at Owen for guidance.

Zach and Gray were quick to attach themselves to my form.

"What happens now?" I asked looking up at Gruff who looking around for anymore hidden dangers.

We stood in the aftermath of a terrible day. I stared at the destruction with grief and pain. My Uncle put so much work into this park and now, it was destroyed. He was gone and soon his park would too. I didn't know what would happen tomorrow…I didn't know how I could bring this park back from such a heinous incident.

"We'll figure something out," Owen spoke up lowly and I looked at him, "It's going to take a lot of work to bring this place back up again but we will even if we can't open it to the public, we'll have this place running again." His words did bring me some reassurance.

"What will happen to Gruff and Blue?" Gray asked looking up at Gruff.

"For now, they'll be free." I answered looking up at my friend and my new one, "You two have to stick together now." I mostly told Gruff.

She huffed as she lifted herself to her true height before chuffing at me. I smiled, "You saved my life again, you know." I told her.

She stared at me warmly before looking at Blue and giving a low growl. Blue perked up and responded loudly. Gruff turned to leave and Blue followed. I wanted to go after her but I knew she probably wanted to take care of her wounds. "I'll come back, Gruff, I promise!" I told her.

She looked over at me and nodded her head almost as if she were saying, " _You better come back!"_

I smiled and watched as Raptor and T-Rex disappeared together through the wreckage of the battle.

It was morning now. They managed to evacuate everyone into safety. With the threat now gone, they had moved everyone into a hanger at the airport. I didn't want to leave the island but I couldn't stay either. How would Gruff, Blue, and the remaining Dinosaurs survive without food? Owen assured me that they would be okay and wouldn't leave them to starve like that.

I watched with exhaustion at all the people affected by this incident. No doubt this would be _all_ over the news. Doctors and nurses tended to everyone wounded and now, everyone was simply trying to find their loved ones and friends. I sat with Gray and Zach. We were still dazed at the events that occurred in the last 24 hours but we had made it through together.

Gray was in my lap doing his best not to fall asleep and Zach was holding my hand while staring off into space. Claire was sitting next to Zach and looking solemn. There was a lot of work to do after today. We would go back to our homes and recover from yesterday and return to build the park back up again.

A lot was riding on my shoulders and I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to do it.

Claire suddenly said, "Oh my god, it's your parents. It's your parents." Zach and Gray were instantly jumping up at her words. I watched fondly as my two boys were tightly embraced by their parents. I couldn't help but to tear up a bit because…my Uncle should've been here with me…holding and comforting me but he was gone.

Their mother smothered them with hugs and kisses and their father shed tears of relief and held his children close. "Mom, this is Izzy. She helped us a lot yesterday." Gray suddenly turned the attention onto me.

Their mother stared at me with damp eyes and I smiled timidly, "Hi."

She sniffled and engulfed me into a tight hug, "Thank you for keeping my boys safe!" She cried into my shoulder and I couldn't help but to shed some tears too.

Finally, it was Claire's turn to get smothered by her sister.

"So, this is her?" Their father asked smiling at me and embracing me.

I laughed and it was Zach who answered, "Yeah, that's her." His voice was full of pride and warmth.

"Thank you." Their father thanked.

I shook my head, "I should be thanking you. Without them, I'm not sure if I would've survived the night." I told him honestly and with my voice shaking.

"Izzy? Izzy?"

My world stopped and I whirled around towards the source of the voice. My heart almost stopped beating and I felt tears in my eyes almost instantly. Rushing towards me with his arm in a sling and bandages over his head was my Uncle Simon. Owen was with him and was smiling at me.

"U-Uncle?" I whispered unsure if I was dreaming or not.

Claire had said she had watched the helicopter crash and explode. I stood there dumb-founded as my Uncle embraced so tightly to the point where Owen had to remind him that I needed to breathe. I was shell-shocked, "I thought…you were dead?" I managed to stutter.

He shook his head as he let lose tears of relief, "No, I managed to jump out at the last minute. I had hit my head on the way down but managed to hide from the birds. When I came to, I saw Owen and some men looking for me." He explained as I buried my face into his chest.

There was a lump in my throat as I cried, "I was so scared!"

"I know, I know." He cooed, "But we're here and we're alive."

"It was so horrible, Uncle, what will happen to Gruff and the other dinosaurs?" I asked.

He sighed, "There's a long road to recovery ahead of us, Izzy, but we'll get through it one day at a time."

The terror was over but tomorrow would bring a lot of hardships. I didn't know what would happen between Zach, Gray, and I. I didn't want to part from them but I knew they needed to go home and recover—heck, I think we all deserved to go home and take a few days off.

I looked at my boyfriend with fears of tomorrow but he smiled and held my hand, "Don't think like that, Izzy, I told you we were going to be together no matter what. We'll figure it out because I'm determined to make us work." He told me strongly before kissing me sweetly.

I smiled against his lips.

And Gray gagged playfully.

* * *

 **This isn't the last chapter.**

 **Remember that Jurassic World 2 is in the works.**

 **I do want to wait until the trailer is out so I know what it will be about before writing anything further but I will add some chapters with some fluff between Zach, Gray, Owen, and the** **other characters. I want to show the survival of their relationship.**

 **until next time,**

 **Vanessa :D**

 **p.s i won't take almost a year to update again, I promise.**


End file.
